Only If for a Night
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Sequel to Blinding. Everything in Mystic Falls has changed. Elena is now a vampire and must choose whether or not to embrace her new life. Dia's life hangs in the balance with no known way of helping her. The Salvatore's must fight for the woman they love, while Elijah must find a way to bring his love back.
1. Growing Pains Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena awoke gasping for air sitting up in bed quickly. Stefan sat on the end of her bed watching her. Elena looked around and frowned, confused as to what was going on.

"Stefan?" she asked.

"Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours" Stefan told her.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked

"You were in an accident" Stefan said uncomfortably.

"Oh my God. Matt is he…?" Elena began

"Alive?" Damon interrupted, sitting on the window seat. Elena and Stefan both looked at him.

"Ask Stefan. The hero" he said bitterly. Elena look at Stefan.

"He's fine" Stefan told her.

"Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?"

"Save you? He didn't" Damon interrupted Elena bitterly

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you" Stefan told her.

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena" Damon explained.

Elena began to slowly panic unable to process what she was being told. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" Elena gasped. Stefan and Damon only looked at her.

"No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Elena cried out.

"Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you" Stefan comforted her.

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition" Damon protested.

"We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this" Stefan said.

"There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three" Damon sneered.

"I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try" Elena cried.

Stefan: We will. We'll try everything.

"Your choice, Elena. As always" Damon said rolling his eyes. He got up and left the room. Stefan looked over at Elena who was still in tears.

"Look I know this isn't probably the best time to tell you this, but you need to know" Stefan began. "Dia's in a coma."

"What? How?" Elena exclaimed.

"We don't know. She had some injuries like yours and even though she was given vampire blood, she hasn't woken up. Her body is healed, but Meredith can't explain it" Stefan explained.

"What about Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's been staying with her. He won't leave her side for anything" he told her. Elena ran her hands through her hair.

"I need to go see her" Elena said getting up.

"No Elena, you need to stay here until we figure everything out" Stefan protested.

"She's my family" Elena snapped.

"I know, but if you really want to help her, you'll stay here. She's fine Elena. Elijah's with her and she's safe" Stefan told her.

* * *

Damon opened the cabinet in the kitchen downstairs and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, pouring himself a drink. He thought back to Dia and how she was just lying in a hospital bed, with no known reason as to why. Stefan soon walked into the kitchen and looked at him.

"I told her about Dia" Stefan spoke.

"You shouldn't have told her" Damon looked at him.

"She deserved to know" Stefan replied.

"Well now she's going to want to try and find a way to help her" Damon replied. "And she can't because no one seems to know what's wrong with her."

"I know you're upset about this and Elena" Stefan began.

"Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism" Damon huffed.

"You know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this" Stefan exclaimed. Damon drowned his drink with one gulp and glared at Stefan.

"Then you shouldn't have let her die" he snapped.

"I never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did" Stefan told him.

"And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother" Damon said pouring himself another drink.

"I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it" Stefan said storming out of the kitchen leaving Damon to his thoughts.

* * *

Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She was a vampire. She still couldn't believe it. She breathed heavily and rubbed her face. She stopped and wondered something. She checked her teeth to see if her fangs had come in yet. No fangs were visible. She breathed a sigh of relief, but seconds later she began to her a noise. It was the electricity. Everything was intensified. She looked down at the light bulb then looked up. Jeremy stood in the doorway.

"Jer!" Elena ran up to him hugging him.

"Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back" Jeremy looked at her. Elena glanced back at the broken light bulb then back at Jeremy.

"I'm fine. I'm not Vicki" Elena replied.

"No, you're not. You're you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help" he looked at her.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Elena snapped. "I – I'm sorry, I…. Have you talked to Bonnie? Have you seen Dia?"

"Dia's fine. Elijah's with her. I talked to Bonnie She said when I was shot; she made some plea to the witch spirits to bring me back and they listened" Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible" Elena frowned.

"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire? I need my sister, not another one of them" Jeremy told her.

"We're going to find a way out of this. Everything's going to be okay" she looked at him.

"I hope so" Jeremy nodded before leaving. Once he was out of sight, Elena turned around and looked at the light bulb. She walked over to it and pulled the lampshade off then crushed the light bulb with her bare hands.

* * *

Bonnie stared at Klaus's desiccated body lying in a coffin. It was gray and ashy form being on fire. Bonnie sighed thinking about Elena and everything that was going on.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bonnie heard a voice say. She turned around to see Tyler walking into the cellar. Only it wasn't really Tyler. It was Klaus in Tyler's body.

"What is that doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got" Bonnie demanded.

"Yes, when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am" Klaus said walking toward the coffin. "Put me back."

"I can't right now" Bonnie protested.

"Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on a warpath and this body's vulnerable" Klaus sneered.

"I have to help Elena before she has to feed" she told him.

"Elena's dead and no longer my concern" he said.

"You're forgetting who just saved your life" Bonnie snapped. Klaus growled and grabbed Bonnie by the throat.

"And you're forgetting that I could rip your tongue out. Now put me back" Klaus demanded.

"If I can keep Elena human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids. Isn't that what you really want?" she glared.

Klaus released Bonnie and sighed. She started to leave, but Klaus rushed into front of her blocking her way out.

"Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie?" he whispered.

* * *

Meredith watched down the hospital hall looking at Dia's charts. She still couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. It didn't make sense. The vampire blood should have healed her, yet she was still in a coma. She looked up and saw Pastor Young and some deputies walking towards her.

"Pastor Young! To what do we owe the honor?" Meredith smiled. "And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again."

"Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were" Pastor Young replied seriously. He turned to the two deputies behind him.

"Blood banks in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms" he instructed.

"What are you doing?" Meredith frowned.

"Adding a few security measures. The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves" Pastor Young replied.

"Who gave you that authority?" she demanded.

"The Council" he replied. "They've entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our founding families, I don't have conflicting interests."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Meredith asked.

"Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job" Pastor Young sneered before walking away.

Meredith stood in the hall in shock for a few seconds before her eyes got wide. She quickly ran down the hall to one of the hospital rooms and opened the door to reveal Elijah sitting beside Dia, holding her hand, still in a coma, just staring at her. He looked up at Meredith confused.

"You have to get out of here," Meredith told him quickly as Elijah stood up.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Alaric told the council everything. There are deputies here looking for anyone that resembles a vampire", she explained. "You need to get out of town fast."

"What about Dia? I'm not leaving her," Elijah protested.

"Elijah they will find a way to kill you" Meredith told him.

"Dia hasn't woken up yet and I intend to be here when she does" he growled.

"Dia needs you to be alive when she wakes up not dead. Knowing Dia she'd rather have you safe and not here then dead and not here" she explained. "We don't know what's wrong with her. I can't tell you when she's going to wake up." Elijah looked Meredith and then looked over at Dia.

_Elijah and Dia laid in her bed after another round of their lovemaking, both twisted in her sheets. The two of them continued to kiss unable to get enough of one another. Elijah pulled away and smiled at her and sighed in content. _

"_Are you going to have to leave again?" she quietly whispered. He gently traced a finger around the side of her face. _

"_I do not know" he replied sadly. "I hope to stay with you."_

"_If you have to go again" she began. "I understand. I'd want you safe no matter what. I'll be here waiting for you for however long it takes."_

Elijah snapped out of his memory and looked at Meredith.

"You're right" he whispered. "It is better to be alive when she wakes up than to be dead."

"I'll take care of her" Meredith told him. "If there's any change I'll let you know. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help her at all. I can't explain what's happened. Her body is fully functional, the blood healed her, I just don't understand."

"I'm beginning to think that her condition is not strictly medical. Gypsies have always been a mystery to the supernatural world." Elijah explained. "Perhaps I'll be able to uncover something while I'm away."

"She loves you, she'll get through it. She has something to fight for and I know somewhere in there she's trying to fight" Meredith smiled slightly. "She'll be taken care of."

"Thank you" Elijah nodded. Meredith then walked out of the room. Elijah walked back over to Dia's bedside and leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you" he whispered. "And I will come back for you." He gave her one last look before rushing off.

* * *

Caroline stood in hospital room with Matt, as he got dressed after being discharged. Caroline explained everything that had happened and Matt felt guilty that Elena was a vampire because of him.

"Elena doesn't want to be a vampire" Matt complained.

"She doesn't want to be dead and now she's not. This isn't your fault, Matt" Caroline told him.

"It's all my fault. I was driving. I was saved. She's a vampire because of me!" Matt snapped.

"Shh! Cool it on the V word. I'm a fugitive remember? I'm supposed to be halfway to Florida by now" Caroline told him.

"If the Council is after you, then why are you here?" Matt asked.

"Because I don't know where to go" Caroline then began to sob. "Tyler's dead, Dia's in a coma, Elena's a vampire, and everything's different now and I…" Matt suddenly embraced her while Caroline continued to sob. Caroline suddenly pulled away and frowned. They both heard someone coming towards the room. When the door opened, one of the officers walked into find only Matt.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked

"Sorry" the officer replied before getting on his dispatch. "All good here." With that the officer left the room allowing Matt to breathe a sigh of relief.

**Hello everyone! So I'm so sorry this has taken forever and I know a bunch of you contacted me and I never responded I apologize for that. I'm in college now and I don't have the time I use to for writing. However I am on break for a week and intend to use a portion of it to get chapters up. So season 4 is pretty intense so far, but I'm totally lost as to what to do, so please be patient with me. Ideas are slowly coming, but this season is different than the others. I had a lot planned but at this point who knows if I'll be able to stick with it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, nothing really exciting yet, but we'll get there. Please read and review!**


	2. Growing Pains Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Rebekah stood in the bedroom looking at pictures Klaus had drawn in the past. It still didn't feel like he was dead, but she knew he was. Everything was slowly slipping away from her life. First Klaus and now Dia was lying in a coma. Two people she cared about deeply. She picked up one of Klaus's drawings and began to choke up, throwing the picture down and knocking the rest of the table in anger. She suddenly felt a presence in the room. Damon.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady" Rebekah suddenly spoke.

"Good advice. Have you seen one?" Damon asked her. She turned to face him.

"Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?" Rebekah stared at him. Damon glared at him as she smirked and turned back around. Damon suddenly rushed over towards with a white oak stake. Rebekah grabbed his wrist and pushed him against a dresser causing Damon to drop the stake. All of a sudden wooden bullets flew through the window. Damon rushed off leaving Rebekah defenseless as she was shot in the heart with an arrow, temporally dying.

* * *

Damon stood in the Gilbert living room cleaning up everything that had been knocked over. Caroline had been kidnapped by Pastor Young, but had managed to escape from him, but now Stefan and Elena both had been taken.

"They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything" Damon told her as Meredith walked out of the kitchen.

"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything" Liz replied.

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?" Damon growled.

"Damon, relax" Meredith said. "When Caroline called to say she got away; did she know where they were planning to take her?

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape" Liz explained.

"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere" Damon rolled his eyes as someone knocked on the door. Seconds later Matt entered the house.

"Hey, is Elena here?" Matt asked. Damon turned around, glared, and rushed over to Matt grabbing him by the throat. He pinned him against the wall choking him the process.

"In what world are you the one that gets to live?" Damon sneered at Matt. Meredith rushed over to the pair and attempted to pull Damon off of Matt.

"Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Liz demanded. Damon glared at Matt and released him.

"Damon I know you're upset about Elena and Dia, but this isn't the answer" Meredith told him.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy sat in the abandoned witches house in an attempt to make Elena human again. Bonnie sat on the ground chanting a spell and suddenly stopped frustrated.

"The spirits aren't listening" she said frustrated.

"Was that it? Is that all we can do?" Jeremy asked.

"There's something else I could try" Bonnie replied.

"What? Do it" he said. Bonnie got up with her spellbook.

"If the witches won't help me save Elena, then maybe I can go to the Other Side and bring her back myself" she told him.

"The Other Side? The Other Side is for dead people" Jeremy frowned.

"She's still in transition. Not fully dead, not fully alive. What if her spirit still exists on both sides?" she asked.

"Even if it does, how can you get there? You're not dead" Jeremy looked at her. Bonnie just looked at him silently. Finally everything clicked with him.

"No! No, Bonnie!" he exclaimed.

"I was able to stop your heart to stop Klaus'; I'll do the same thing to myself. Witches have free reign on the Other Side. I will find Elena and I will bring her back with me" She explained.

"Assuming you wake up!" Jeremy said.

"I'm stronger now. I found a new source of power" Bonnie told him.

"A new source of power?! What kind of power is going to let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead?" he told her.

"Do you want Elena back or not?" she asked.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and looked around her. The last thing she remembered was talking with Pastor Young. She was slowly losing her control. She felt weak. She looked around and saw vampires in cages. Elena grabbed her head and saw Rebekah in a cage across from her.

"I thought I killed you" Rebekah frowned weakly.

"Where am I?" Elena gasped.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us" Rebekah smirked.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I'm right here. Are you okay?" Stefan suddenly spoke from the cage next to hers.

"Stefan" Elena said trying to pull herself up. "I didn't feed." Stefan suddenly became worried and Rebekah noticed the change in his face.

"Ahh, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem" Rebekah said.

"Just ignore her" Stefan told Elena.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again" Rebekah smirked. Elena attempted to break through the bars, but was unable to do so.

"My day just got a whole lot better" Rebekah smirked.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy sat on the floor hand in hand as she was reciting the spell. The spirits began whispering to them. Jeremy opened his eyes suddenly and saw that Bonnie's nose was bleeding profusely

"Oh my God" Jeremy breathed. Bonnie continued to chat the spell as the spirits became louder and louder.

"Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes. Bonnie, I can't let you do this! Bonnie, you're dying!" Jeremy exclaimed as she started to chant louder. Suddenly black veins began to creep up her arms.

"What the hell is that?!" Jeremy exclaimed. Bonnie began to hyperventilate then suddenly stopped breathing.

"Bonnie, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie! Wake up!" Jeremy cried rushing over to her.

* * *

Bonnie looked at Elena in her cage. She was pale and weak. Bonnie knew she didn't have much time left and walked over towards her.

"Elena" Bonnie kneeled down beside her and took her arms in her hands.

"Come back. Come back."

Elena opened her eyes as Bonnie pulled her up. Elena frowned unsure of what was occurring. She was being pulled up by an invisible force.

"Stefan. Stefan, something's happening" Elena called out.

"We're going home" Bonnie said. She looked up and saw Grams appear behind the bars of Elena's cage.

"No!" Grams shouted. Bonnie dropped Elena's arms as she fell back on the floor.

"Grams? What are you doing?" Bonnie gasped.

"You can't be in here. You stay away from this sort of darkness" Grams told her.

"Elena needs me" Bonnie protested. Grams appeared in front of Bonnie.

"She is not your problem to solve. Now, go! Before they try to keep you here" Grams demanded.

"Grams, please" Bonnie pleaded.

"Bonnie listen to her" a voice said. Bonnie turned around and saw Dia.

"Dia?" Bonnie spoke. "How? You're in a coma?"

"Yeah I figured that out a while ago. Guess the vampire blood decided to take a bit of a detour" Dia told her.

"Dia you know I have to save Elena" Bonnie told her.

"I know you want to Bonnie. I want to as well, but we can't. We can't always save everyone. Elena's like me. She has to help herself. She has to save herself." Dia explained.

"We'll help you too" Bonnie said.

"Only I can do that. Let me save myself. That's the only thing that will work. Just know I won't be back for a while" Dia looked at her.

"What?" Bonnie frowned.

"This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not nature's plan. Touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Stay away. GO!" Grams spoke suddenly.

* * *

"Bonnie, wake up! Wake up! Come on. Open your eyes" Jeremy begged. Suddenly Bonnie gasped and opened her eyes.

"You're awake!" Jeremy exclaimed pulling her up to a sitting position and holding her. "You're alive"

"I couldn't do it. It didn't work" Bonnie cried. "I saw Dia."

"What?" Jeremy looked at her.

"I saw her. She stopped me from helping Elena like my Grams did. She told me she wouldn't be coming back for a while. She has to save herself."

* * *

Damon and Matt got out of Damon's car and walked toward Pastor Young's farm house where they figured out they were holding Stefan and Elena.

"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked.

"Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait" Damon said rushing towards Matt and biting his neck. Matt fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here" Damon called out. Pastor Young opened the door a few seconds later and saw Matt on the ground bleeding.

"Let him go. The boy's innocent" Pastor Young told him.

"Well, that's the point. Give me Stefan and Elena, he's all yours" Damon said grabbing Matt by his shirt. "Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him."

"Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out!" Pastor Young exclaimed. Damon smirked at him and suddenly was shot in the chest and fell to the ground.

* * *

Damon laid in the grass unconscious as two officers came towards him with guns out. One of the officers nudged Damon's foot getting no response from him. Damon opened his eyes and grabbed the guns out of both of the officer's hands and snapped one of their necks and killed the other with his own gun. Damon looked over and saw Matt was still bleeding out on the ground and rushed towards him in anger.

"Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself." Matt said weakly.

"Oh, yes I can" Damon sneered placing his foot on Matt's throat. "It should have been you"

Out of nowhere suddenly, someone rushed towards Damon and knocked him off of Matt. Damon looked up and saw Elena. Her eyes were red and the veins were showing and she had fangs. She had transitioned into a vampire.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed.

* * *

Elena and Damon walked to his car together. He was still upset that Elena had stopped him from killing Matt. It made no sense to him why he got to live and she didn't still.

"You were going to kill him" Elena told him.

"Yep. Guy just won't die" Damon snapped.

"It was my choice to save him. Why aren't you seeing that?" she asked him.

"It's a little hard to keep track of all your choices lately, Elena" he said walking away.

"I remember everything" Elena suddenly said causing Damon to stop. "One of the highlights of my transition: remembering everything that you compelled me to forget." Damon walked over back towars her.

"Like how you and I met first. You were a stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

"Would it have made a difference?" Damon asked. Elena only looked at him remaining silent. Through that he got his answer.

"I didn't think so" he spoke.

"You asked me to make a choice, Damon. So I did. If you're going to be mad, then take it out on me. Not on Stefan or Matt or anyone else. Me" Elena told him.

"Are we done here?" Damon huffed.

"If it had been you at the bridge last night and not Stefan and I begged you to save Matt...?" Elena began.

"I would have saved you! In a heartbeat, no question" he exclaimed.

"That's what I thought. And then Matt would be dead, because you couldn't let go. Matt would be dead!" Elena cried out.

"But you wouldn't be! And you would have gotten to grow up and had the life that you wanted; the life that you deserved. And I know that I didn't use to get that but I do now and I wanted that for you, Elena, and I would have gladly have given it to you and let Matt die; because I am that selfish. But you knew that already. The first night we met is not all that you remember" Damon said before walking away.

* * *

Elena and Stefan walked into a hospital room. Elena took a deep breath when she saw Dia laying in the bed. She couldn't believe that Dia of all people was in a coma. Elena walked closer to her bed, but stayed within a good distance, afraid that she would lose control.

"You're not going to hurt her Elena" Stefan suddenly spoke. "I'm right here." She crossed her arms and looked over at him and nodded.

"Why is she like this Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Meredith's not sure. She had a minor concussion with some internal bleeding. Elijah had given her blood before she was brought here and she was given more when she got here. Meredith can't explain it" Stefan explained.

"Where is Elijah?" Elena frowned.

"Meredith got him out of here before Pastor Young found him first. She mentioned something about Elijah trying to find out why Dia is like this" Stefan walked closer to Dia's beside.

"He'll be back soon I'm sure" Elena spoke. "He wouldn't leave her alone like this for too long."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon" Stefan looked at her. "And if he's not I wouldn't be surprised if he's gotten Klaus or Rebekah looking over her."

"Or Kol" Elena noted. "They seemed to be close."

"Or Kol" Stefan agreed. "I'm sure if that was the case he'd make his presence known by now."

* * *

Klaus stood in the living room of the mansion packing up anything that he would need leave town. He was back in his body and he had no intention what so ever returning to the miserable town known as Mystic Falls. He picked up three blood bags containing Dia and Elena's blood into an icebox. It was the last of Elena's human blood. Dia's blood still could be useful one day, if she ever woke up from the coma. In a way he pitied Elijah for what had happened to Dia. Marina always was Elijah's one weakness and now it was Dia. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Rebekah rushed into the room in tears.

"How dare you save Caroline over me!" Rebekah screamed.

"Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not" Klaus responded rolling his eyes.

"You left me!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves" Klaus suggested.

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!" she replied.

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger" he glared. Rebekah shook her head angrily and grabbed one of the blood bags from the case, throwing it against the wall.

"NO!" Klaus screamed. He turned to face Rebekah angrily. In her hand she held his last two bags of Elena and Dia's blood.

"Drop them" he sneered.

"I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl" he told her.

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!" she cried out.

"Drop it!" Klaus demanded.

"You want your family?" Rebekah screamed as she squeezed the blood bags until they burst. "Here's your family!" Klaus rushed over to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing" Klaus sneered before snapping Rebekah's neck and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Damon walked into the hospital room and saw Dia instantly. She looked as if she was sleeping, but he wished that were the case. He walked over to her bedside and sat down.

"You picked a hell of a time to leave us again" he whispered. "Elena's a vampire now and she chose Stefan, but that last part doesn't really pertain to you. I get it now. I understand how you felt when I chose Elena over you. It sucks frankly to be honest." He looked over at Dia and shook his head.

"I know they say to talk to coma patients, but I think you and I both know I'm not that kind of person. You need to wake up" he sighed. "I don't care that you chose Elijah. I just want you to wake up. I need my best friend." He got up and gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

A few moments later the door opened again. A figure wearing a black hoodie entered the room and walked over to Dia's beside. It was none other than Kol. He pulled the hood off of his head and looked at Dia's unconscious form.

"Hello lovely" he smirked. "Elijah called me and asked if I would keep an eye on you. The thought of me being alone with you, well I just couldn't refuse." He sat down and pulled out a copy of "The Great Gatsby."

"Elijah mentioned that this book was a favorite of yours. I wasn't around when it was published, might as well give it a go. I figured I'd read to you to keep me from dying of boredom, as well as give us some more bonding time." He opened the book and looked at Dia. "I still can't get over how much you look like her." He brushed on of his fingers against her hand and looked at the engagement ring that was turned around. He turned it so that the diamond was visible and smiled slightly. He moved closer to her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty" Kol smirked stroking her cheek. "Shall we begin?"

**There you have it! So sorry for the long wait, but school was crazy the last few weeks and with finals...well I had no time for anything basically. The important thing is that I'm back and I'm on break and I'm planning on updating a lot. However loyal readers I'm in need of your help. I'm at a crossroads with this story. I really don't know what to do with it. I have some ideas, but the way the show is going who knows if they'll work. My question to you is: What would you like to see happen sometime during this story? I'm hoping some of your ideas will inspire me to figure out what I should do. As always credit will be given to those who end up turning the light bulb on in my head, but I write because of you. So PM me or leave it in your review. I'll love you guys even more than what I do now (which is A LOT). Read and review and next update will be soon!**


	3. Memorial Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Stefan stood in his room preparing for a camping trip for he and Elena to go on. He hoped that Elena would be able to handle an animal diet right away to deal with her transition. Damon on the other hand was not too keen on his plan.

"You're making a big mistake" Damon groaned.

"No, I'm not. If I can get Elena used to animal blood right out the gate.

"You're reaching" Damon replied.

"Maybe she'll be able to bypass all the things that we went through" Stefan suggested.

"Delusional" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she actually has a shot at this" Stefan told him/

"Wrong. You're just wrong, Stefan" Damon glared.

"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone, Damon. Her compassion is her Achilles heel and everything is magnified right now" Stefan protested.

"Then you better hope she's not a fan of Bambi" Damon huffed stabbing a knife into the table. "She needs human blood, Stefan, from the vein"

"Oh, come on, you know what happens. You name me a vampire who didn't kill at least one person when they were new" Stefan told him.

"You name me one who went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens" Damon said getting up.

"No, I think I'd like her to skip that part" Stefan told him.

"She can't learn to control the bloodlust, if she's never actually experienced the bloodlust" Damon said beginning to unpack the bags Stefan had already packed.

"What are you doing? Knock it off" Stefan demanded.

"It's a cheat. It's like giving a kid a calculator before they know math" Damon replied continuing to unpack the bags.

"I said stop it!" Stefan grabbed Damon's arm. Damon pushed him off of him and they stared at one another just as Elena came walking in.

"Woah, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"We're just having a little disagreement about process" Stefan stated still looking at Damon.

"You're still not on board with the animal plan" Elena sighed. Stefan stopped staring at Damon and went back to packing.

"Nope. I say rip off the proverbial band-aid and let it bleed. You're a vampire, Elena, be a vampire" Damon said as Stefan finished packing. He walked over towards Elena.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked her. Elena nodded her head and they both turned to leave.

"Vampires eat people!" Stefan and Elena stopped in the doorway and looked over at Damon.

"It's part of the natural food pyramid. Trust me, you're going to be miserable" Damon called out. Stefan walked towards the door. Elena looked at Damon for a few seconds before following him.

* * *

"It was the kind of voice that the ear follows up and down, as if each speech is an arrangement of notes that will never be played again" Kol read aloud to Dia. "This book is just something else. Personally I'm rooting for Daisy to be with Gatsby. "He stopped and looked over at her looking for even the slightest movement from her. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're so stubborn" he smiled. He dropped the copy of "The Great Gatsby" and picked up Dia's book of gypsy history.

"Elijah's off somewhere trying to figure out what's wrong with you. He thinks it's something to do with you being a gypsy. I don't blame him" Kol said flipping through the pages. "Let's see what I can find out." He flipped through the book for a few moments, finding nothing. Kol growled in frustration and threw the book on the ground and stood up

"It's useless" he complained. "You need to wake up Dia." No movement or response came from her. Kol sat back down in his seat and looked back down at the book. Something caught his eye. A piece a paper had fallen out of the book. A blank piece of paper. Kol picked it up and saw writing on the back on it. He read the writing and his eyes became wide.

"No!" he exclaimed before rushing off.

* * *

Stefan stood behind Elena in the woods. She had successfully had her first feed from an animal and was doing perfectly fine. Now he was trying to show her how to use some of her new abilities such as her super speed.

"I can't do it" Elena giggled.

"Alright, it's like the starting line of a race, right? So you just push off with every ounce of strength that you have" Stefan explained.

"Yeah, but I was a cheerleader. I sucked at track" Elena sighed.

"Just concentrate, okay? You can do it" Stefan told her. Elena crouched down into a running position and breathed out as Stefan paced his hands around her waist.

"I can't. All I can think about is your hands on my body" Elena smirked.

"Oh, okay" Stefan said talking his hands off from around her waist. She grabbed his hands and put them back around her just seconds later.

"No, no, no. I - I didn't say to take them off. It feels good" Elena smiled.

"Yeah. What does it feel like?" Stefan smirked.

"It feels like you're touching every nerve on my body" Elena breathed as Stefan ran his hand up and down Elena's arm and waist.

"Everything is heightened. Taste, smell, sight, touch" Stefan whispered. He began to kiss her neck gently. Elena moaned and suddenly turned around and grabbed Stefan's face. They began to kiss passionately when she jumped up and put her legs around his waist. Stefan rushed them over against a tree. Elena jumped back down on the ground as they continued to kiss as Stefan unzipped her jacket and unbuttoned her pants. She helped pull his shirt off and began to kiss his chest before moving back up to his lips. Elena suddenly stopped and pushed Stefan away rushing off into the words. She fell to the ground and began to puke up the animal blood she had consumed earlier.

* * *

Elijah and Kol quickly walked into Dia's room and Elijah rushed to her side. He felt her pulse and looked her over.

"She seems fine" Elijah spoke. "She still feels alive."

"Well maybe your bond is a little off right now" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Might I remind you that you are the reason she's like this" Elijah growled at him.

"How was I supposed to know that she could only have your blood to fully heal?" Kol snapped. "Might I remind you brother that even you weren't aware of that? Clearly you didn't have all of the facts straight about the bond. If she wakes up a vampire, it's on you."

"There's still a chance she'll wake up human" Elijah whispered.

"Good luck with that chance" Kol sneered. "In a way I feel like you should be thanking me. You'll possibly get your forever after with her. She wanted to be turned didn't she?" Elijah only looked at Kol in silence.

"Oh I get it" Kol realized smirking. "She was ready to be turned, but you weren't ready to turn her. Well that's interesting."

"That's none of your concern Kol" Elijah sneered.

"Well you put Dia under my protection so it is my concern" Kol said defensively.

"If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were starting to care about her" Elijah smiled.

"She's just a human. A gypsy used nothing more for food and pleasure" Kol glared.

"You always were so bitter about gypsies. Why?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's really none of your concern brother" Kol stared at him.

"You better pray she wakes up regardless of what she wakes up as because if she doesn't I won't hesitate to dagger you again" Elijah sneered.

"Your threats are nothing more than empty promises Elijah. They always have been" Kol replied.

"Not when it comes to her" Elijah walked closer to him. He stopped and they both heard someone coming towards the room. It was Caroline Forbes.

"Get out of here" Elijah looked at Kol. "No one needs to know you're here."

"Be back soon lovely" Kol smirked at Dia before disappearing. A few moments later, Caroline entered the room holding a vase of white roses. She stopped when she saw Elijah.

"Oh my god" Caroline said flustered. "I'm sorry I can come back. I didn't know anyone was staying with her."

"No please stay" Elijah said quickly. The two of the stood in awkward silence before Caroline spoke.

"I uh got these for Dia. To brighten up the room. White roses were always her favorite" Caroline said walking to the bedside table and putting the flowers on it.

"She was quite fond of them" Elijah spoke. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry that this has happened to the both of you" Caroline looked at him. "I know this hasn't been easy on you."

"It hasn't" he replied.

"She'll wake up" Caroline smiled. "She has too. She has people who care about her. Who love her."

"I hope she will" Elijah smiled slightly. "I need to make a phone call. Would you mind staying with her for a few moments?"

"Of course" Caroline smiled. Elijah nodded at her and took one last look at Dia before leaving the room. Caroline plopped down on the chair beside Dia's bed and looked at her.

"He's trying to hide how worried he is. You have all of us worried Dia" Caroline sighed. "I miss you a lot. You've done so much for me in the past. You gave me a second chance even though I was a complete bitch to you when we met. I really want you to come back. We all need you. It feels like a piece is missing." By then tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"She's going to be alright" a voice said. Caroline looked up and saw Damon in the doorway.

"Dia's never been the one to be selfish" Damon continued. Caroline only nodded. He walked over to her bedside and grabbed her left hand.

"You're right about a piece feeling like it's missing" Damon whispered. "It does feel like it. And it sucks." He brushed his fingers against Dia's knuckles when he felts something hard, cold, and metal. He looked down and saw a diamond ring on her finger. Her left finger.

"Caroline what is this?" Damon frowned. Caroline walked over towards him and her eyes got wide.

"Is that…." She began. "Is that an engagement ring?"

"It is" a voice said. Damon and Caroline turned to see Elijah in the doorway.

"You" Damon sneered rushing towards Elijah. Elijah grabbed Damon and slammed him against the wall.

"I do hope your intentions are not dishonorable" Elijah said coolly.

"She's like this because of you!" Damon sneered. "What'd you do somehow convince her that you were in love with her and wanted to be with her?"

"Last time I checked you let her go" Elijah replied. "Clearly you haven't. If I were you I'd let her go this time. She's moved on. Now so should you." Elijah let go of Damon and stared at him.

"She would have been better off without you" Damon said before storming out leaving Elijah and Caroline alone.

"He's just upset" Caroline finally spoke.

"No he's right. Everyday I tell myself that she would be better off without me and yet here I am" Elijah said walking over to Dia. "I couldn't leave her even if I wanted to."

* * *

Damon sat at the grill's bar alone thinking to himself drinking alone. Sheriff Forbes walked up behind him and began to pull out a chair.

"That seat's taken" Damon spoke. Sheriff Forbes rolled her eyes and threw down the town's newspaper. Damon picked it up and frowned reading the headline.

"'Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm" he said throwing the paper back down. "Really?"

"Better than 'Town Council blown up. Police have no suspects.' Unless the perpetrator is right next to me" Liz looked at him. Damon sighed and took a swig of his drink.

"Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people" Damon smirked as Liz continued to stare at him. He sighed and put down his drink down. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up, I'd have a dinner party."

"The explosion was sparked from inside. This wasn't an accident" Liz explained.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Damon frowned. "The Council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win."

"I've known some of the Council since I was a kid. They were my friends" Liz told him.

"Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter" Damon said. He looked up and saw a man approaching the two of them..

"Who's the new guy?" he asked.

"Excuse me, Sheriff. Hi, um, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute about the explosion at the Young farm" the man said.

"I'm sorry, Mr..?" Liz stopped.

"Oh, Connor Jordan" the man replied holding his hand out. Liz took it and shook it.

"Are you with the insurance investigators?" Liz asked.

"No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor" Connor replied looking at Damon. "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure" Liz nodded.

"Thanks" Connor smiled and walked away. Liz took a look at Damon then followed Connor.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Busybody Guy" Damon sighed to himself. His mind wandered back to Dia. He didn't understand why he went off on Elijah. Elijah was right. He had let Dia go, but something still didn't feel right. Maybe it was because she was in a coma. She was helpless. She wasn't around. Damon realized that he wasn't upset that she was engaged to Elijah. He was upset because she wasn't awake yet.

* * *

Jeremy and Matt loaded boxes into the back of a car. They had discussed what was going on with Dia as Jeremy had been unable to go to the hospital yet and was worried about his cousin.

"So, what are these again?" Matt asked looking at the boxes.

"They're paper lanterns. The student council made them for after the Memorial. We light them up in honor of all the dead" Jeremy explained as the two of them walked over to the remainder of the boxes.

"Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate" Matt smirked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena" Jeremy replied.

"How is she?" Matt asked.

"I guess she's fine, considering" Jeremy told him.

"If there's anything I can do, you know, short of giving her a ride, you'll let me know, right? I'm only alive because she told Stefan to save me first. She's a vampire because of me, so I'd like to pay it back or forward or whatever" Matt said.

"Yeah" Jeremy nodded. The grabbed a couple more of the boxes and started to walk back to the car.

"Jeremy?" a girl with dark brown hair said coming up towards him. Jeremy looked at her confused as to who she was.

"Picture an emo pixie cut and braces" the girl told him.

"April?" Jeremy realized.

"Yeah" April smiled. Jeremy put down the box he was holding and walked over towards her.

"You look great! " Jeremy said looking at Matt. "You remember April? Elena used to…"

"Elena used to babysit you. Yeah, I remember" Matt smiled.

"Yeah, before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad" April smiled.

"Your dad. Oh my God, I am so sorry about your dad" Jeremy said quickly.

"Thank you. I guess. I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that" she said.

"Your dad was Pastor Young, right?" Matt asked.

"He had the faulty gas line" April nodded. Matt looked down awkwardly at her.

"Sorry, I haven't figured out what to say about that yet either. Wow, I am being a freak. Um… I'm just, you know, not much for grief, I guess. I have to go register or something, I think" April said before walking away. Jeremy and Matt heard her mutter stupid to herself and watched her leave.

**There you have it another chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews so far. Keep continuing to let me know what you want to see. A lot of you must be reading my mind because some of the ideas I had planned on using before you told me. So some stuff might not come as much as a shock. Anyway until next time! Read and Review!**


	4. Memorial Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Matt and Elena were busy laying out memorial pamphlets on the rows of benches in the church. Elena had been feeling much better as Damon had fed her some of his blood since her body continued to reject any of the blood she had been given. Matt looked at her and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling? A little strung out?" he asked handing her more pamphlets.

"I'm fine. It's just my emotions are all over the place. Everything's heightened. I mean just the sight of all the names of the dead makes me want to cry for a week" Elena replied reading the pamphlet.

"You didn't have to volunteer" Matt told her.

"People died. People we've known our whole lives, so yeah, I did" she sighed. She looked over at the front of the church and saw a girl sitting in one of the pews. It was April Young.

"Is that?" Elena began.

"April Young. Yeah" Matt nodded.

"Oh, wow" Elena said. She walked over to April and sat beside her in the pew.

"Hey there" she greeted.

"Hey. Long time, no see. Not since..." April stopped and looked at her.

"My parent's funeral" Elena finished for her.

"Yeah" April nodded. Elena leaned forward and gave April a hug.

"Are you going to survive this?" she asked her.

"They want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line? But, if I don't say anything then… I mean, what if nobody does? "April began. My dad and I didn't always get along or anything but, everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said these really nice things."

"You say what you want to say or you don't say anything at all. And don't worry about your dad, everyone in this town loved him" Elena told her.

"Yeah" April said beginning to choke up. "Until two days ago."

"Even still" Elena said. "If you need anything I'm here. I've been in your shoes. Right now things aren't so great for me either. My cousin who's one of my best friends is in a coma and no one can explain why." April looked at Elena with a sad look and began to cry. Elena grabbed her hand to comfort her, suddenly feeling April's pulse. She soon began to feel the hunger.

"I'm sorry, I… I have to go" Elena said quickly rushing off. She ran down to the bathrooms and puked up more blood. It was the blood she had fed from Damon. Nothing was working still. She walked over to the sink and puked up even more blood staining it on her clothes. She looked up and saw how much of a mess she was and began to panic.

* * *

Bonnie laid on the couch in her home. Her thoughts continued to go back and forth between her Grams been taken and seeing Dia in the spirit world. She wondered what Dia had meant when she said that she wouldn't be coming back for a while. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing. Bonnie, please, it's important" Stefan called out. She sighed and got up off the couch and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey. You alright?" Stefan said trying to come in. However he wasn't able to because he hadn't been invited in. "Can I come in, please?"

Bonnie nodded and Stefan walked in and embraced her. Bonnie began to sob in his arms and the two of them moved to the living room to talk.

"My Grams, it was like she was dying all over again. Just because I didn't listen to her about not doing black magic" Bonnie began. "And then Dia was there."

"Well, you're dealing with the Other Side. It's not reliable. Witches were probably just messing with your head trying to teach you a lesson" Stefan replied.

"Well, it worked. I tried to do a basic nature spell this morning just to clear my head and it just brought it all back. Like it was happening all over again. Sorry, I'm a mess, I've been holed up in here avoiding everyone. I've completely blown off Jamie" she sighed. "You came here because you needed something, right?"

"Yeah, but, it can wait" Stefan said getting up to leave.

"No, come on. Stefan, I'm okay. You're not exactly a drop by kind of guy, just… if something's wrong, tell me" Bonnie pleaded. Stefan nodded and sat back down and unwrapped a piece of cloth with wooden bullets in it.

"Alright, these burn to the touch. Could just be steeped in vervain, but this writing, have you ever seen anything like this before?" he asked.

"No. It's not magical writing, if that's what you're thinking" Bonnie said. "Where'd you get these?"

"I think we have a new vampire hunter in town" Stefan stated.

"That's bad timing" Bonnie looked at him.

* * *

Elena walked back into the church in a brand new dress and sat next to Matt and Jeremy. Matt and Jeremy both looked at her and noticed how pale she was.

"You okay?" Matt asked. Elena only nodded.

"Hey, April was looking for you. She wanted help with her speech" Jeremy told her. Elena looked around and frowned.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know" Jeremy shrugged.

* * *

Stefan walked into the church and saw Tyler and Caroline. He walked over the pair.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" Stefan asked. Earlier Tyler had been shot by the vampire hunter in his own home.

"Being sensitive to the community's loss" Tyler replied.

"With a hunter out to get you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be" Tyler told him.

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm going to kick his ass" Caroline smirked. Stefan smiled and walked away moving down a row in the pews. Mayor Lockwood approached the podium as Stefan sat two rows behind Elena.

"Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?" Carol called out and looked around. After a few moments of silence, Carol spoke again.

"Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?"

No one got up for a moment, however unbeknownst to everyone, Connor was upstairs in the balcony pointing his gun at various people waiting to find a vampire. Suddenly Elena stood up.

"Come on up, Elena" Carol told her.

Upstairs Connor pointed his gun at Elena's back as she began to walk up the podium. Damon suddenly entered the church. Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline all turned to look at him as Damon dipped his hands in a bowl of holy water and touched his forehead and shoulders, in the formation of the cross.

"Don't know why that always makes me smile" Damon said to himself. He sat next down to Stefan and looked up at Elena.

"She doesn't look so good" he commented.

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources" Stefan snapped.

"Jealousy's beneath you, brother" Damon spoke.

"Oh, bite me" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I uh – when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too" Elena began. "The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them." She suddenly stopped and smelled blood as well as it dripping from somewhere.

"Do you smell that?" Caroline looked at Tyler.

"Blood" Tyler nodded.

"Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap" Damon whispered so that only the vampires could hear him.

"I um…" Elena said struggling. She breathed in and out, but the veins started crawling up to her eyes. Stefan quickly got up, walked over to her, and put his arms around her.

"It's okay, it's okay. I got you, I got you" Stefan comforted her. He lead her off the stage and back to the row where Matt was sitting.

"Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song" a priest suddenly. Everyone stood up and began to sing. Elena leaned on Stefan once the song was finished.

"The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much" Elena said.

"It's alright; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back, come on you can do this" Stefan told her.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt frowned.

"She's hungry. She hasn't fed" Stefan replied.

"So, get her out of here" Matt told him.

"I can't. There's somebody watching us" Stefan said.

"I'm going to go rip his head off now" Damon snapped.

"You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us" Stefan protested.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off" Damon sneered.

"Stefan, I'm losing it" Elena breathed.

"You have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy" Damon looked at him.

"Don't do it, Damon. Please" Stefan said.

"Three, two, one. Bye" Damon said starting to get up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Elena, feed from me" Matt suggested. Damon and Tyler looked at Matt in disbelief.

"It's okay, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me" Matt told her. Stefan looked at Matt and Elena. He nodded and let Matt take Elena in his arms.

"It's okay. You'll be okay" Matt told her. Elena moved closer to Matt's neck before biting down on it to drink. After a few moments her face returned to normal.

"Thank you" she said pulling away. She wiped her mouth as Matt hid the bite mark. Tyler suddenly got up and moved past Caroline leaving her confused as to what he was doing.

"The blood. I can still smell it. It's got to be April. We have to help her" Elena pleaded trying to leave.

"Elena, we can't risk it." Stefan protested.

"Then I'm going to do it!" Elena said trying to push past Stefan. Suddenly the saw Tyler at the podium and turned to look at him.

"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young" Tyler announced.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

"Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…" Tyler's speech was soon cut short as he was shot with a wooden stake in the chest. He collapsed to the ground and everyone in the church started to scream, duck into the aisles, and rush out of the church. Damon made his way through the crowd as Caroline and Carol rushed over to Tyler. Elena also had made her way up to the stage.

"Oh my God" Carol gasped.

Caroline sat down on the ground next to Tyler and ripped the stake out of his chest as Stefan rushed onto the stage and stood next to Elena. Tyler gasped and began to cough.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" Tyler said in the midst of coughing.

"Damon's way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help him" Stefan said starting to leave, but Elena quickly grabbed his hand.

"What about April?" Elena frowned.

"I got it. Go" Caroline said as Stefan left.

"I have to call an ambulance" Carol spoke/

"No, he's fine" Caroline protested.

"The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance" Carol told her. She got up and left with her phone in hand. Caroline looked up and around and noticed that Elena was missing.

"Elena" she called out.

* * *

Elena made her way up to the balcony. She stopped when she saw April gagged and sobbing against it.

"April!" Elena gasped. She rushed over to her, but stopped when she saw the blood. Her face began to change and she rushed over towards April ready to feed off of her. However before she could get to April, Caroline appeared and grabbed her.

"She's not dead, but if you feed on her you will kill her!" Caroline said.

"Let go of me!" Elena yelled trying to fight off Caroline in an attempt to have some of April's blood.

"Look at her! Look at her, Elena! It's April. April Young. She's not a warm body for you to feed on. She's your friend" Caroline exclaimed. Elena slowly turned back to her normal self and took a deep breath. Caroline let go of her and looked back at April.

"She's an orphan. Just like you. She's scared. Just like you were" Caroline said. She quickly bit her wrist and fed April the blood. April then looked at her terrified.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please" April sobbed.

"No one's going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you" Caroline said standing up. She looked at Elena. "She needs you. You can make her forget all of this."

"Why did he do this?" April suddenly asked.

"No, I – I can't, Caroline. You have to do it." Elena begged.

"No. The only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself" Caroline said.

"No, I can't" Elena protested.

"Yes, you can. You just need to believe what you're telling her. Okay?" Caroline told her. Elena nodded and kneeled down next to April, gently touching her shoulder.

"April, listen to me" Elena said to her. April looked up at her.

"Everything's going to be okay. You're going to get through this. Just like I got through it" Elena said beginning to compel April "I'm going to help you. I promise"

"I'm going to be okay. You're going to help me" April repeated. Elena looked up at Caroline and smiled. Caroline smiled back at her and nodded.

"You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service. People said really nice things" Elena compelled her. April looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Damon got out of his car at the high school and immediately saw Bonnie getting out of her own car. He walked over to her confused as to why they were there.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Ask Stefan" Bonnie shrugged seeing that Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt, and Jeremy all sat at tables outside the school

"Stefan, what are we doing?" Damon asked looking at the paper lanterns in his hand.

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier" Stefan said handing Elena a lantern. "We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We've never just let ourselves grieve".

"So, you're lighting lanterns?" Damon asked in disbelief

"Yeah. Yeah, we need to do this" Stefan said.

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this" Damon huffed.

"Not tonight, we don't" Stefan replied. Damon only looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"This is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and for Alaric and Dia" Stefan said lighting his own lantern and handing the lighter to Matt.

"This is for Vicki" Matt said lighting it as Caroline got up and took the lighter from Matt.

"This is for my dad. And Tyler's." Caroline said lighting her lantern and passing it to Jeremy.

"This is for our parents" Jeremy said looking at Elena then over at Matt. "For Vicki. Anna. Jenna. Dia. And Alaric." He lit his lantern and looked over at Damon to hand him the lighter.

"No way. I'm not doing that" Damon said storming off. Jeremy handed the lighter to Bonnie and she picked up one of the lanterns out of the box and walked over to stand next to Caroline.

"This is for my Grams" Bonnie said. Stefan looked over at Elena as she got up and stood next to him, lighting her lantern.

"This um – is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, Dia, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost. And for me, I guess" Elena said. She stepped forward and released her lantern. One at a time they each released their lanterns as well and watched them float off into the night sky.

* * *

Elijah sat at Dia's bedside. He had barely left her side after his disagreement with Kol earlier. Deep down he knew Kol was right. He wasn't ready to turn Dia. He wanted her to have as much of a normal life as possible. He sighed and gently stroked her hair. He knew that he needed to watch how much Kol was around Dia. He seemed to become attached to Dia. A little too attached. He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out. It was a text message from Katherine.

_Checked into the information you sent me. No one really seems to know. I'll keep looking into it. Be there in a few days to check on her. _

He had contacted Katherine about the information Kol had found. No one seemed to know anything about whether what he found was true or if there had been any cases with gypsies where they woke up as vampires. He sighed and leaned down and kissed Dia gently on the lips.

"I miss you my love" he whispered. "More than you can imagine." He suddenly heard footsteps and an unfamiliar heartbeat coming towards the door. He quickly rushed off disappearing from the room. The door slowly opened and in walked Connor. He saw an empty room except for Dia laying there silently. Connor walked closer to her and stopped examining her. He pulled out her medical file and read it.

"Severe concussion, minor bleeding, and now in a coma. Forgot to mention you were a gypsy" Connor looked at her. "You probably don't remember me. You were only three at the time." He sat down bedside her and smiled evilly.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself" he began. "Hello Lydia Walker. I'm the man who killed your parents."

**Another chapter up! Let me know what you think. A lot of you have been asking when Dia will be waking up. I don't want to give too much away but I can reveal she will be awake before 4x09. She'll be back soon I promise. I hope you all have been enjoying what I have been doing so far. It's been difficult because I decided to put her in the coma and I feel that I can't do a lot with her, but I hope you all aren't too disappointed so far. As always read and review! **


	5. The Rager Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Stefan worked outside on fixing up an old motorcycle thinking about what he was going to do about Elena. From time to time he thought about Dia and wondered if she was ever going to wake up and how Damon was dealing with the whole situation. As he continued to work on his motorcycle Damon opened the front door and walked outside.

"Good day for a midlife crisis. 164 years, I'd say you're due" he smirked.

"Elena's transition to vampire has been a little depressing, I'm going to help her have some fun" Stefan replied.

"Oh. Those who can't do, teach" Damon said walking out onto the porch.

"Ah, I see we're still fighting. Got it. Where you going?" Stefan asked.

"That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. And I'm going to find him, and I'm going to eat him" Damon smiled.

"I'll go with you" Stefan suggested.

"I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town. Wasn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose leaves" Damon said bitterly.

"That was before she turned" Stefan replied.

"And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore" Damon glared.

"Listen, you blood shared with my girlfriend and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don't you stop being dramatic?" Stefan huffed.

"No, brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter" Damon said starting to leave.

"You know that doing this won't get your mind off of Dia" Stefan called out. Damon stopped and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"Caroline told me what happened at the hospital between you and Elijah" Stefan replied.

"Oh the fact that he's forced her into an engagement basically?" Damon huffed.

"Dia wasn't forced into anything" Stefan looked at him. "She loves him."

"Psh right" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't get you. One minute you're fine with letting Dia go and the next you act like you still have feelings for her. Which is it?" Stefan demanded.

"I did let her go Stefan" Damon sneered turning to walk away.

"Oh I get it" Stefan said, "You're pissed because she didn't tell you herself." Damon stopped for a moment and then continued walking away from Stefan.

* * *

Elena leaned against one of the walls of the high school waiting for Matt. She still was unable to keep anything down and drinking blood straight from the vein seemed to be the only thing that ended up working. Matt had graciously offered to let her continue drinking from him hence why she was waiting for him. She looked up and saw him coming near her.

"Kind of weird doing this in our old makeout spot" Matt said walking over to her

"Thank you, for doing this. I can't keep anything else down" Elena told him.

"It's okay. I kind of owe you my life, remember?" he looked at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't make Stefan save your life so that I could turn you into a human blood bag" she sighed.

"Elena, please just let me do this for you" Matt said rolling up his sleeve. The pair stared at one another for a few moments before Elena grabbed his wrist and sunk her fangs into it. She slowly began to drink his blood and after a while she slowly felt the bloodlust take over. She quickly stopped and pulled away.

"Was that enough?" Matt asked.

"No. But if I had anymore, I'm afraid I wouldn't stop. Here" Elena took out a bandgage and put it on Matt's wrist. "Thank you."

Matt nodded to her as the bell rang. Elena jumped down onto a table then onto the ground with Matt right beside her. The pair began to walk to class.

"So, you really think school is the best place for you right now?" he asked.

"The vampire hunter knows that Damon's a vampire and that I know Damon. Hiding at home would be more suspicious, besides, I want to be here. It's my senior year. I survived this long, there's no way I'm bailing before graduation" Elena explained. She saw a pamphlet on one of the cars and walked over and picked it up to read it.

"Town called for curfew?" she frowned.

"Tyler got shot in front of half the town. Everyone's a little freaked" Matt replied.

"If only they knew the real story" Elena sighed.

"How's Dia" Matt suddenly asked.

"The same. Caroline told me Elijah's been looking after her nonstop. She also told me that Damon now knows that they're engaged" Elena explained.

"How did Damon take that?" he asked.

"Not well from what Caroline told me" Elena said. "I think it's harder for him because Dia didn't tell him. Granted she didn't tell Caroline or Bonnie, but she did tell Stefan and I."

"And me" Matt spoke. "She'll get through this Elena. She always had a funny way of surprising all of us."

"You're right" Elena nodded. "I can't imagine what Elijah's going through though. Caroline made it seem like he's barely left her side."

"Well it's Elijah" Matt replied. "He seemed to really care about her. Compared to the way that Damon and Dia acted when they were together, Dia being with Elijah was the complete opposite. Even at the ball when they weren't together, you could tell that there was something there and it was a lot deeper and more intense then whatever she had with Damon."

* * *

Meredith walked down the hall of the hospital holding Dia's charts in her hand. There still was no indication of what was wrong with or if she was going to wake up soon. She sighed and opened the door to her room. Immediately she saw Elijah lying next to Dia in the hospital bed. Meredith smiled slightly. He barely had left her side at all. They seemed perfect for one another despite what Elijah was. She could tell that there was a lot of love between the two of them. In a way it made her miss Alaric. She sighed causing to Elijah open his eyes suddenly and sit up.

"Sorry for disturbing you" Meredith began. "I just needed to look at her stats for the day."

"Oh please go ahead" Elijah said getting up and fixing his suit. Meredith smiled and walked over to one of the machines.

"Do you ever give yourself a break?" Meredith looked at him. "You never seem to leave."

"I want to be here when she wakes up" Elijah simply. "This is where I need to be."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that you were here pretty much the entire time when she wakes up" Meredith said writing down some things in Dia's file.

"Yes when she wakes up" Elijah said uneasily. Meredith looked up at him and noticed the look of concern on his face.

"Elijah I don't mean to pry, but I am Dia's doctor. Is there something I need to know about? Did you find out about something else when you left?" Meredith frowned.

"I know why she's like this" Elijah spoke. "And it's all my fault."

"How so?" she asked.

"Dia and I are bound to one another. At the time this happened I was not aware of the full effects of the bond or what it entailed. Since she is bonded to me and to me alone, she can only have my blood to fully heal. The night I found her collapsed in her home, she had my brother Kol's blood in her system. Because my blood and my brother's blood were both in her system she wasn't fully healed and now she is in this coma" Elijah explained.

"There's more though isn't there?" Meredith spoke.

"Gypsies must have vampire blood in their system for at least 24 hours before they can be turned. Kol's blood had been in her system for almost 24 hours, but my blood affected this process. There is a chance that she will wake up normal and there is a chance she will wake up a vampire" Elijah told her. "There is also the possibility that she won't wake up at all."

"So what I can do" Meredith asked him. "I refuse to lose a patient. Especially this one"

"I'm not sure Dr. Fell" Elijah sighed. "Kol is looking into it as are some other contacts I have."

Meredith suddenly felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw Damon was calling.

"I need to take this" she told him. "Don't stop looking Elijah. Keep looking. We're going to get her out of this alive regardless if she wakes up a vampire or her normal self." Elijah nodded and watched Meredith walk out. She was about to answer her phone when she bumped into Elena.

"Sorry Elena" she said hitting the answer button on her phone. "What Damon?" Meredith didn't even notice the evil smile that was on Elena's face or the fact that she wasn't wearing what she normally did or even consider that Elena should be at school. She walked into Dia's hospital room and Elijah looked up.

"Hello Katerina."

**Bit short and honestly this episode as a whole won't be too exciting. I can promise lots of juicy stuff for the next episode though. Thanks for all the reviews and such and of course the patience you all have been having with me. This is not one of my typical stories. It's very very different. I hope I'm adding enough Elijah/Dia stuff for you. Don't worry Kol will be back soon I promise and I know many of you will be excited that Katherine is back. Until next time! **


	6. The Rager Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Meredith walked towards a trailer. Damon had called her saying that he needed assistance with something, but he didn't say what specifically. She opened the trailer door and poked her head in.

"Why were you being so cryptic?" Meredith called out.

"Come in. Close the door" Damon replied. Meredith walked in and her eyes grew big. She saw Damon trapped with an arrow in his back. She saw there was also a bomb.

"Tell me that is not a bomb" she spoke.

"Okay. It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten" Damon glared.

"Why didn't you call your brother?" she asked.

"Because I'm proud and stubborn and… oh, look! You're already here" he smirked receiving a glare from Meredith.

"Come on, you're not going to get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move…" Damon began touching the string of the arrow.

"Don't" Meredith protested. He pulled his hand away and made a kaboom noise.

"Okay" she said grabbing a knife lying on the table. She walked behind Damon and put the knife point to the arrow. "Okay" Meredith breathed. She began to cut the arrow with the knife. Damon patiently waited when something caught his eye. It was a letter from Pastor Young. He picked it up and began to read it.

"So, how well did you know Pastor Young?" Damon suddenly asked.

"He was a patient of mine. He was always a nice guy" Meredith told him.

"Nice, crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls" Damon explained showing Meredith the letter he found. Meredith looked at it and read it silently for a moment.

"What does he mean, "a greater evil is coming"?" she asked prying the arrow from HIS back. "Don't we have great enough evil already?"

"You'd think" Damon sighed. Suddenly his phone began to ring. He looked and saw that it was Elena. He hit the ignore button and looked outside. Meredith noticed what had happened but continued to try and get the arrow out.

"How did you get stuck on hunter duty?" she asked.

"Stefan had a Physics test" he replied.

"You are a good brother" she point blank told him.

"I'm the bad brother" Damon grimaced.

"You're strung up to a bomb while Stefan plays vampire with a girl who broke your heart and while your best friend who you may still be in love with lies in a coma, but you're doing a very good job of acting like it doesn't suck" Meredith looked at him sadly. She continued prying the arrow out of his back.

"Okay, I think that should be good" Meredith said stopping. Damon then yanked out the rest of the arrow and dropped it on the nearby table. Something caught his eye. He saw on a file Lydia Walker. He opened it and saw Dia's picture as well as other information about her. However something else caught his eye. It was journal pages from Connor. The first line made his eyes grow wider. Meredith noticed and looked at him.

"Damon what is it?" she asked. Damon said nothing but pointed to the line.

_Today I killed two vampire sympathizers. Stuart and Addison Walker. They had a three year old daughter who somehow made it out of the fire I created. Her whereabouts are still unknown. I suspect a vampire rescued her. _

"Our vampire hunter killed Dia's parents" Damon looked at her.

* * *

Matt stood at his locker in the hallway grabbing books he needed for his next few classes when Rebekah waltzed up to him.

"Hey Matt" Rebekah smiled at him. Matt continued looking through his locker ignoring her greeting.

"So, I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come" she continued. Matt pulled out his notebook continuing to ignore her. "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand, Alaric killed my brother. He was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you" she said sincerely.

Matt looked at her then closed his locker and walked over leaving Rebekah with a saddened look on her face. He continued to walk down the hallway when he heard a voice.

"What did you say last time? Hickies?"

Matt turned around and came face to face with Connor. He walked over to him and grabbed Matt's arm, ripping the bandage off to reveal the bite marks.

"Kinky girlfriend. Who are you letting feed on you?" Connor demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where I got that" Matt replied quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Connor eyed him. He suddenly grabbed Matt and threw him against the wall, grabbing a knife from his belt and placing it against Matt's throat.

"Tell me which one of your high school friends is a blood sucker" Connor sneered applying more pressure to Matt's throat.

"It's Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson" Matt said quickly. Connor smiled and nodded releasing Matt, but not taking his hand off from around his throat.

"Thank you. And when you wake up, she'll be long gone" he said. He pulled Matt from the wall and slammed him back against it knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"So how is she?" Katherine asked Elijah as she sat at Dia's bed side playing with her hair.

"There's been no change" Elijah replied sadly.

"She'll wake up Elijah" Katherine said confidently. "I know Dia. She doesn't have a weak bone in her body."

"I think the pressing issue at hand is what she'll wake up as" Elijah sighed pacing.

"I still can't believe there's even a possibility of that" Katherine huffed. "She's not dead. The moment your blood got into her system, everything should have started over again. There shouldn't be a possibility of her waking up as a vampire!"

"I know" Elijah nodded. Katherine sighed and grabbed one of Dia's hands. She felt the engagement ring and smiled.

"So she said yes" Katherine smirked at him.

"That she did" Elijah smiled.

"I'm happy for the both of you. Really" Katherine said sincerely. "I can see you two getting married in the spring."

"She'd make a beautiful spring bride" Elijah looked down at Dia.

"Where's Kol?" Katherine suddenly asked.

"I don't know" Elijah replied. "He and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye on things."

"Uhh why?" Katherine frowned.

"I think Kol is developing feelings for Dia. He's becoming a little too attached to her" Elijah explained.

"Kol?" Katherine let out a laugh. "Having feelings for Dia? Are you kidding me?"

"I do not kid Katerina" Elijah said angrily.

"Look at you getting all possessive of Dia. It's kind of sexy. Too bad she's not awake at this point I'm sure you two would be back to screwing one another for hours. I can tell she enjoys the sex with you" Katherine giggled.

"What we do in the bedroom is none of your concern Katerina" Elijah growled.

"True" Katherine nodded. "But Dia is my concern and let me tell you something Elijah. Dia loves you. Not Kol. You two are destined to be together and you know it. She's not going anywhere and when she wakes up, it's you she'll be happy to see. You will be the one she will want to see first. She loves you and only you. She chose you Elijah."

* * *

Connor stood outside of his trailer carving a symbol into a wooden stake. He suddenly heard a noise and looked up and saw Jeremy approaching.

"You got a vampire for me?" Connor asked.

"No, but I know where you can find one. There's a Dr. Meredith Fell, she uses vampire blood in surgery. I think she has a deal with one, her blood for his" Jeremy explained. Connor got up and looked at him.

"You see, that's the problem. When a town protects one vampire, word spreads, more come, they feed, they turn, soon you got a full on infestation. Your high school, for example, is crawling with them. One's even throwing a party."

"Is that where we're going?" Jeremy asked. Connor closed his door to the trailer and began to walk away with Jeremy following.

"Nah, we're going to the hospital. Some of those people are drinking at that high school party, I've got it covered. They'll be dead by sundown" Connor smiled evilly.

* * *

Meredith walked down the hospital hallway with Jeremy and Connor following her. She opened a door to a room and walked in.

"That's her" Jeremy told Connor.

"Stay here" Connor replied. He walked past Jeremy and entered the room Meredith walked into. It was a storage closet. No one was in sight.

"Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" Connor spoke. Damon appeared from a rack of medical supplies.

"Did I say that I was a germaphobe? Pft, sorry, I meant vampire" Damon smirked. Connor quickly pulled out a gun, but was struck by an arrow out of nowhere before he was able to fire. He dropped the gun and bent down to pick it up when he was shot by a second arrow. Looking at both of the arrows he saw they were attached to bombs.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Damon smirked. Connor attempted to grab his gun once more, but it was kicked out of the way. Connor looked up and saw Klaus.

"Hello, mate" Klaus smirked. Connor looked at the both of them, then attempted to pull the arrows out from his side.

"Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling" Damon told him.

"You two are going to kill me anyway" Connor glared.

"Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other" Klaus smiled.

"Let's start with the basics. Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because I've fought this guy" Damon said pointing at Klaus."And there's nothing more evil than that." Damon then handed Klaus a letter.

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets" Klaus agreed.

"I'm not telling you anything. And if you think if you kill me it's going to be over, there's another waiting to take my place" Connor sneered.

"See, this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean tattoos?" Klaus frowned.

"Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing" Damon replied. Klaus kneeled down next to Connor.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Klaus smirked. Connor looked at him and attempted to stake him, but Klaus quickly caught his arm.

"Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire" Klaus told him. He twisted Connor's arm and grabbed the stake out of his hand seeing the mark carved in the wood.

"You're one of the Five" Klaus breathed.

"The what?" Damon frowned.

"And I'm faster than your average hunter" Connor growled. Damon looked and saw that Connor was about to pull the string to the bombs. He rushed out of the room leaving Connor and Klaus behind. The bomb suddenly exploded throwing Damon through the air. He landed face down on the floor. He looked behind him and saw the fire erupting.

* * *

Elijah heard a blast and quickly rushed over to Dia covering her with his own body. The blast cause the door to fly open and nearly fly off its hinges. Katherine fell to the ground and quickly got up and poked her head in the hall.

"There's been an explosion" she commented.

"Thank you for that astute observation Katerina" Elijah glared.

"I guess that's my cue to leave" Katherine replied. "Let me know if anything changes. And don't worry. Dia's not leaving you" And with that she sped off.

* * *

Elena laid in Stefan's bed looking ill. They had found out that Connor had spiked the party with werewolf venom. Elena had only hours to live. Stefan was off on his phone trying to get a hold of Klaus, but was unable to.

"Come on Klaus, where the hell are you?" Stefan huffed. He hung up his phone and sat on the bed next to Elena.

"Hey" he whispered.

Elena smiled at him and suddenly shut her eyes feeling the werewolf venom running through her. When she opened her eyes again she saw Damon not Stefan.

"Why am I thinking about you?" Elena asked confused.

"Because you're a vampire now. And part of you knows you're a lot more like me than you are like him" Damon replied. Suddenly Klaus entered the room.

"You came" Stefan said getting up and walking towards him.

"I did. And for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine" he said. Elena suddenly moaned in discomfort Klaus looked over at her.

"What's wrong, love?"

"She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus, please" Stefan explained.

"And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me, let's play that game for a moment, shall we?" Klaus smiled.

"Whatever you want from me…." Stefan said angrily stepping forward.

"I don't want anything from you" Klaus replied. He walked over towards Elena and sat on the bed.

"Her, on the other hand… If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But, as it turns out... " he suddenly bit his wrist. "You may be of use to me after all." He placed his wrist in Elena's mouth and she began to drink the blood.

"Yes. There we go" Klaus smiled.

* * *

Firefighters and police officers stood inside the hospital in the room where the explosion occurred. Carol and Damon stood in the hallway talking about what had happened.

"So, the sniper was inside?" Carol asked.

"Yep, still is. In tiny little pieces" Damon replied.

"Good. I'll cancel the curfew and call off the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your methods" Carol sighed.

"I'll give a donation. You can name a wing after me, Mayor" Damon said before walking into the waiting room. Jeremy was in there sitting and looked up and saw him.

"See, I told you I could be a badass" Jeremy smiled.

"Shhh, badasses don't say that" Damon rolled his eyes walking toward Meredith. "Doc! Nice job!"

"You told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room" she glared.

"And we did. Congrats" he smirked.

"You left out the part about blowing up a hospital. With patients who are sick and fragile and who don't need things exploding down the hall from them" Meredith snapped.

"It was contained. Nobody got hurt. Come on, buy me a farewell drink" he clapped her on the shoulder. "We'll talk about what the hell Klaus meant by the Five."

"You know you're not going anywhere, Damon. And I'm not your new partner in vampire crime. Fix things with Stefan and Elena. Don't let your pride leave you all alone" Meredith said before walking away. Damon looked over and saw the window beside him was Dia's room. He frowned because Elijah wasn't in there. He opened the door to the room and walked in, walking slowly to her beside. Still in a coma. No sign of waking up anytime soon.

"I know who killed your parents Dia" he suddenly spoke. "It was a vampire hunter. According to Klaus he's apparently part of The Five, whatever that is. He's dead now so your parents can rest in peace." Damon sighed and walked out of the room. Elijah appeared from behind one of the hospital curtains. He looked at Dia. His face showed concern and confusion.

"The Five still exist" a voice said. Elijah turned and saw Kol in the doorway. "Well well well" he smirked.

"What are you doing here Kol?" Elijah demanded.

"Checking up on our girl" Kol smirked walking over to Dia's beside.

"May I remind you that she's not your girl" Elijah glared at Kol.

"There was one time when she was" Kol smiled. Elijah looked at him in confusion.

"Oh that's right. You weren't there during that point of my life. Too busy off in Italy with Nik battling the hunters" Kol replied. "She was quite beautiful. Probably the only time in my life where I actually cared about someone."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Elijah looked at him.

"You thought Marina was the only one? Did you really think you were the only one of us involved with gypsies?" Kol raised an eyebrow at him. "Gypsies are a rare breed of supernatural species. Always so…what's the word? Unpredictable. Especially when it comes to doppelgängers "

"That's not possible" Elijah snapped. "I knew everything about Marina's history. She started everything"

"Well clearly you overlooked something brother" Kol smirked. "One thing is for sure, we do have similar tastes when it comes to women."

* * *

Connor woke up suddenly. He was back in his trailer on his couch. He didn't understand how he made it out alive. He attempted to get up but was soon pushed back down by Klaus.

"You saved me" Connor said shocked.

"Congratulations, you just became worth more to me alive than dead" Klaus smiled.

"What – what did you mean when you said I was one of the Five?" Connor frowned.

"You don't know your own history?" Klaus said surprised. He kneeled down beside Connor.

"Well, let's just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town" Klaus smiled.

**And there you have it another done! Thanks for all the reviews and of course your patience. Hope you all who celebrate Christmas had a lovely day yesterday and those who don't celebrate I still hope you had a lovely day. As a late present to you all, I'm going to reveal the episode when Dia wakes up. 4x06. That's all I'm saying I won't say which part, but I think that the episode will make you guys more excited. Next chapter I'm hoping will be up tonight. I go back to school Jan. 6 and it is my goal to get to 4x09 before I go back then I will be on another hiatus until March due to school. Love you all and glad you're enjoying everything. Read and review!**


	7. The Five Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Stefan stood examining the hunter's mark on one of Connor's wooden stakes when Damon walked into the room carrying boxes.

"So what is all this?" Stefan asked.

"Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter's RV. May he rest in peace. I'm searching for a supernatural handbook" Damon replied.

"And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely wasn't natural. The guy magically appeared just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council. He's covered in a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert - of all people in the world - seems to be able to see" Damon explained. "Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. Then he kamikazes himself with explosives. Sound natural to you?"

"What's The Five?" Stefan frowned.

"That's what I'm hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook" Damon said as his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff" Damon suddenly frowned. "What? That's... concerning. Keep me posted." He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What? You're not going to tell me?" Stefan asked.

"Can't tell you. Private. We're in a fight" Damon smirked.

"You're in a fight. I'm not in a fight, I'm over it, I've been over it" Stefan replied.

"Not still mad at me about Elena?" Damon frowned.

"You let her feed on you. I'm always going to be mad at you but we're not in a fight" Stefan told him.

"Very well, then. They didn't find any remains at the explosion site" Damon explained.

"So Connor's still out there" Stefan sighed.

"Apparently so. I'm going to need you to get on this today. I have to take Elena to college" Damon replied.

"I'm sorry, you have to do what, exactly?" Stefan asked surprised.

"I'm teaching her how to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever" Damon said. Stefan looked at him about to say something.

"Ah, ah, we're not in a fight, remember?" Damon cut him off.

* * *

Bonnie walked down the hallway on the hospital to visit Dia. She hadn't been able to at all because of everything that was going on and she felt terrible. Dia was her friend. She was there for her no matter what had happened. She saw Dia for a reason in the spirit world and she needed to find out why. Maybe she would be able to bring her back somehow. She walked into the room and saw that no one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief. Caroline had mentioned that Elijah had been staying with her, but Bonnie was glad they were alone. She knew Elijah wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't feel comfortable around him.

She walked over to Dia's bedside and sat in the car beside it. She grabbed Dia's hand and looked at her.

"Dia if you know I'm here you need to let me know" Bonnie spoke. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She waited for a few moments and nothing happened. Bonnie sighed and shook her head. There was no use. She had no magic left in her. She began to pull her hand from Dia's when suddenly Dia's hand squeezed her own feeling some sort of energy through her body. Bonnie gasped and jumped up. She looked up and saw Elijah standing on the other side of Dia's bed.

"Miss Bennett" Elijah nodded. "I hope I didn't startle you."

"She squeezed my hand" Bonnie said. "And I felt some sort of energy." Elijah frowned at her confused.

"When I went to the spirit world to try and bring Elena back I saw Dia. She said that she wouldn't be coming back for a while and she was the only one who could pull herself out of this" Bonnie explained. "I think she's trying to wake herself up. She's fighting Elijah." She smiled at him. Elijah kneeled down and gently stroked Dia's face. He looked up at Bonnie.

"Whatever you've done. I thank you" he spoke.

"I'm not sure I've really done anything" Bonnie replied.

"You've given me hope, which was something that I was slowly beginning to lose" Elijah smiled sadly.

* * *

Klaus opened a door to a dark room and walked in. Instead was Connor, chained up to a piece of wood with wounds over his body. Klaus walked over to him and looked at him before smirking.

"Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail"

Stefan appeared out of the shadows. "I was going to take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain."

"It's from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch" Klaus smiled.

"What'd you get out of him?" Stefan asked.

"Not enough. He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled" Stefan replied.

"You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" Klaus said looking at Connor.

"I told you, I don't know anything" Connor glared.

"Thankfully, I know plenty" Klaus smiled. He walked out of the room and gestured for Stefan to follow him. "Shall we?"

* * *

Elijah sat beside Dia clutching her hand hoping, praying that she would somehow get a response out of her as did Bonnie. He had found Meredith and told her what had happened and she promised that she would do some tests to see if anything had changed with Dia's brain function that she might have missed before. The door suddenly opened and Kol waltzed in with a smug look on his face.

"So she squeezed a witch's hand" Kol smirked

"I figured you would be happy about this" Elijah said emotionless.

"Oh I am overjoyed brother" Kol smirked. "But you don't look like you are. Come now what's the matter dear brother? Still upset over the bomb I dropped."

"I know you haven't told me everything Kol" Elijah looked at him. "And for some reason I feel like you want to tell me just to spite me."

"You know me so well dear Elijah" Kol smirked. He pulled out an old book and began flipping through pages.

"So let's begin then. What do you remember about The Five when you were in Italy?" Kol smiled.

* * *

"So, what's with the home invasion?" Klaus said walking through his mansion with Stefan.

"Damon said you knew something about this guy. Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return" Stefan replied.

"I was feeling benevolent" Klaus smiled.

"You're never benevolent. Who is this guy? What's the Five?" Stefan asked.

"So many questions" Klaus sighed.

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you" Stefan replied sitting down and looking back at Klaus.

"Fine. You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate" Klaus said closing the door to the room they were in.

"The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy" Klaus explained. "My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as we went, but with the bloodshed came exposure."

* * *

_Italy 1114_

_Klaus and Elijah walked into a town square together. In the distance a man stood on stage with an audience surrounding him. Several people are tied up to a wooden pole and staked through the chest._

"_These demons live among you. Passing as human" the man spoke._

_Elijah and Klaus stopped in the middle of the square and watched the scene closely, curious to know what was going on._

"_So, witness with your own eyes" the man continued. He walked over the box and opened it. Another man stepped out of the box and began to run, soon setting ablaze. The crowd began to scream in fear as the man burned to the death. The hunter walked down from the stage, looking unphased by the scene he just had caused._

"_He's putting on quite the show" Elijah commented._

"_He is nothing. I could eat him for sport" Klaus sneered._

"_Still you should heed the warning. Between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading" Elijah cautioned._

"_I welcome such infamy, but if you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sister" Klaus smiled. The brothers looked and saw Rebekah with the hunter standing near by. The hunter kissed Rebekah's hand and she smiled, walking away with him arm in arm._

* * *

"So these hunters have been around for nine hundred years?" Stefan asked.

"Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years" Klaus smiled.

"And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me" Klaus smirked.

"And what's that?" Stefan asked.

"Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her." Klaus said getting up. "I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do, unless she believes we've made up."

"And what's in it for me?" Stefan asked.

"Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh, and Stefan, trust me when I say this; that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers" Klaus smiled.

* * *

"Oh come on Elijah" Kol whined. "You can't tell me that's all you remember about Italy."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Kol" Elijah glared.

"You're ruining the story" Kol sighed. "I guess I'll just have to jog your memory. You got your fortune read by a gypsy."

"How did you know that?" Elijah asked curiously. Kol smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"_At least one of us can attempt to find happiness" Elijah spoke as he and Klaus continued to walk through the town square._

"_So bitter brother. Sometimes I believe you lament what we are at times" Klaus replied. _

"_Would you like your fortunes told my lords" a voice with an accent said. Klaus and Elijah stopped and saw a gypsy with a solid veil across face standing outside her tent. _

"_I believe my brother would" Klaus smiled. "C'mon brother you always had a soft spot for gypsies." Klaus pushed his brother toward the tent. He looked at the gypsy only able to see her brown eyes. _

"_Follow me" she gestured him to follow her. _

"_Your accent it is Romanian is it not" Elijah asked following her. _

"_Where I am from is none of your concern" the gypsy replied. "Sit" she said pointing to a chair in front of a table. The gypsy then lit a match moving it through the air, the smoke appearing in a zig zag. She sat down a chair opposite of Elijah. _

"_Your payment please before we begin" she spoke. Elijah handed her a few coins, which she took silently and slipped them into her pocket. _

"_Your hand please" the gypsy reached out. Elijah put his hand on the table. The gypsy grabbed it and closed her eyes._

"_You've lived a great while" she suddenly spoke. "Traveled often. Nomadic lifestyle. You never seem to stay in one place too long." _

"_You can tell all of that just by holding my hand?" Elijah asked unimpressed. _

"_Isn't that the lifestyle of all vampires" the gypsy eyed him. Elijah's eyes narrowed at her. _

"_You have no reason to feel threatened by me. Your secret is safe with me. I know who you are. The Originals" the gypsy countered. _

"_This isn't much of a fortune reading" Elijah smirked. "What did I pay you for?"_

"_These things take time" the gypsy replied. "I feel your loneliness. You long for a human life again." She moved her hand up to his wrist and suddenly gasped. She saw Elijah with a young women with brown hair and brown eyes. They appeared to be happy with one another and in love. The vision changed to Elijah marrying the woman and soon the vision went gypsy wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes. _

"_You saw something?" Elijah asked. _

"_Let me begin by saying that nothing in the future is ever set in stone. You will find love Elijah and happiness. I saw you with a woman. You were in love and eventually were married."_

"_Who is she? When will this happen?" Elijah asked frowning. He never thought he would find love or even marry someone especially with what she was._

"_I cannot say who she is and will it would happen. It appeared to be a long time from now" the gypsy replied. "Don't give up hope. You two will find each other if it is truly meant to be." She let go of Elijah's hand and stood up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the money Elijah had given her earlier. _

"_Keep your money" she said attempting to hand him the coins. _

"_No" Elijah shook his head. "Keep the money. I thank you." Elijah quickly got up and soon walked out of the tent._

* * *

"I don't understand the point of this Kol" Elijah spoke. "I'm growing tired of your games."

"Well they are only just beginning brother" Kol smiled.

"What was so strange about the gypsy?" Elijah crossed his arms.

"There wasn't anything strange about her particularly except that she didn't tell you everything" Kol smirked.

"What do you mean she didn't tell me everything?" Elijah looked at him.

"She. Did. Not. Tell. You. Everything" Kol said slowly.

* * *

_The gypsy walked to the tent opening and looked at Elijah walking away. Her vision was strong, one of the strongest ones she had ever had. She felt every emotion through it. It was meant to happen. Her vision would come true, but as she told Elijah not for many years, many many years. Taking the veil off her face she thought about something else she failed to mention to Elijah. The woman she saw in her vision looked exactly like her._

**So yeah….very interested to see what you guys think about this. I promise even more will be reveled in the next chapter. I'm glad many of you are liking the idea of Kol having feelings for Dia. I was a little uneasy about it, but I feel much better about my ideas now. Thanks for all the reviews thus far from the last chapter. Keep them coming. I would really like to have 50 reviews before I get my next update up tomorrow. So if you guys could please review even if it's just with the work update it just gives me reassurance. So please review and if you don't still love you all regardless! **


	8. The Five Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

April Young sat in a booth at the grill by herself doing homework when Matt walked up to her.

"Hey April. Can I get you some more water?" Matt asked.

"I'm good. I'm not just sitting here, alone, like the loser, new girl" she said awkwardly. "I'm with my friend, she just…"

"Sorry, family drama" Rebekah said appearing and sitting across form April.

"You two are friends?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Is it so hard to believe I would have one?" Rebekah glared.

"Yeah, it is. And I'm keeping the truck" Matt said before walking away. She and April looked at Matt and Rebekah noticed April eyeing him.

"Hey, off limits! I have dibs" Rebekah snapped.

Stefan suddenly appeared and sat down next to April. He looked at her and began to compel her.

"You won't remember any of this" he told her before turning to Rebekah. "Klaus wants me to fake peace with you, so you'll talk about the Five."

"Yeah, I bet, but don't help him, he'll just betray you. It's what he does" Rebekah sneered.

"Alright, well, forget him. Help me instead" Stefan suggested.

"Why? You hate me more than he does" Rebekah replied.

"Because I want to figure out what he's up to and plus I can give you the one thing he won't" he explained.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"A clean slate. I'm not saying that I'm willing to forgive you for what you did to Elena, but I'm willing to set it aside and start over" Stefan told her. Rebekah sat quietly for a moment pondering.

"Why would you do that?" she finally spoke.

"Because, you're obviously not leaving town anytime soon and I'm just looking for a way we can all get along. Plus you can't be too happy wandering around school with no friends" he smirked.

"Well, what if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks?" Rebekah shot back.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you care what Matt, over there, thinks. So, maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate too" Stefan countered.

* * *

"What do you mean she didn't tell me anything? How would you know that?" Elijah asked Kol once more. He had been questioning his brother for an hour over the subject and still had yet to get anything out of Kol.

"Tell me the gypsy's prophecy" Kol asked.

"She told me that I would meet a woman. She didn't tell me who or when, but this woman and I were destined to be together. To be married" Elijah replied.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Wow she did leave out a lot. That's for sure. Honestly don't blame her though due to the circumstances thought."

Elijah's eyes narrowed at Kol's vague statement. "What circumstances brother?"

"Trying to skip ahead. Can't do that brother" Kol smirked. "We'll get there eventually."

"I'm growing tired of your games Kol" Elijah sneered.

"Oh I know" Kol smiled. "Oh alright I'll go on. The gypsy saw you and Dia together."

"How would you have known that?" Elijah smirked at his brother. "Are you a gypsy now?"

"You're so clever Elijah" Kol said sarcastically.

"Who was she?" Elijah demanded.

"Her name was Serafina" Kol replied.

* * *

Klaus stood next to Connor, staring at him, still chained to the torture device. Connor looked at him and groaned in pain.

"You feeling alright, mate? Are the shackles too tight?" Klaus smirked. "Welcome home, sister." He turned his head and saw Rebekah and Stefan standing behind him.

"Is this a trick? How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?" Rebekah demanded.

"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat" Klaus suggested. He walked out of the room with both Rebekah and Stefan following. He lead them to the dining room and the all sat around the table while a girl appeared serving food.

"Thank you, my lovely" Klaus smiled at the girl."I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies"

"I'm not eating until you apologize" Rebekah said stubbornly.

"For which indiscretion? There have been so many" Klaus smirked.

"You broke my neck" Rebekah glared.

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids" Klaus sneered.

"Because you took me for granted" Rebekah argued.

"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart!" Klaus shot back.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now" Stefan groaned.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it under consideration" Rebekah glared.

"Okay, good. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?" Stefan asked.

"Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues" Klaus smirked. "He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings."

* * *

_Klaus, Elijah, Alexander, and Rebekah sat around a table surrounded by food. A maiden walked around and poured each of them some wine._

"_I am unaccustomed to such luxury" Alexander smiled. _

"_Well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade" Elijah replied._

"_We are but five men" Alexander explained. "Bound by fire in the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause; the destruction of all vampires."_

"_And how do you hope to achieve this?" Klaus asked curiously._

"_We have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive" Alexander smiled._

* * *

"So, that's what this is about? A weapon" Stefan stated.

"Not just any weapon" Rebekah looked at him.

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story" Klaus smiled.

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan huffed. Rebekah and Klaus looked at one another, but remained silent.

"Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?" Stefan glared.

"Not quite yet, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared" Klaus sighed.

"What puzzle?" Stefan frowned. Klaus raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"The tattoo. What is it?" Stefan realized.

"A map. Leading us to its treasure" Klaus explained.

"Fat lot of good a tattoo's going to do, if we can't see it" Rebekah complained.

"We can't, but someone else can" Klaus turned to his servant girl. "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" The girl nodded and walked out of the room.

"You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them"Klaus explained.

One of his hybrid's walked into the room holding Jeremy in his grasp. Stefan rushed over towards Jeremy, but Klaus was faster and stood in-between Jeremy and himself.

"I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist" Klaus smirked.

"I'm not helping you with anything" Jeremy snapped. Suddenly the hybrid grabbed Jeremy's hand and took his ring off, tossing it to Klaus. He held the ring up for Jeremy to see.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are" Klaus sneered.

* * *

"How did you meet this Serafina?" Elijah asked still processing the information he had just been given.

"Now that is a story for a rainy day" Kol replied. He turned his attention to Dia.

"Still no movement from you lovely" he smirked. "You sure know how to pick the stubborn ones Elijah."

"That's one of the things I love about her" Elijah whispered. "She's so stubborn, but compassionate and kind, and willing to put others before herself." He reached and grabbed her hands stroking it slowly.

"You act like I spent no time with her. We have a lot of fond memories don't we lovely" Kol said. Elijah looked up and glared at him, when he suddenly felt something squeeze his hand. Kol noticed the movement and looked up at Elijah and frowned.

"That's the second time she's done that today" Kol stated. "If she wants to wake up she just needs to open her eyes."

"Your anxious" Elijah countered.

"Not as anxious as you are I'm sure brother. You have needs and currently they aren't being satisfied" Kol smirked.

"Watch your tongue Kol" Elijah sneered.

* * *

"So, tell me more about this tattoo" Stefan stated as he, Klaus, and Rebekah continued to talk about the Five.

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" Klaus smiled. Rebekah looked down sadly.

* * *

_Rebekah and Alexander laid together in bed. Rebekah laid atop him as they kissed passionately. She pulled away and smiled. She was completely happy. She ran her hands across his chest where his tattoo was._

"_How do you read these symbols?" Rebekah asked._

"_The map took my brothers and I years to translate" Alexander began grabbing his sword which was leaning against the bed. "The sword is the key to reading it." He put down the sword and looked back up at Rebekah. _

"_Have you considered my offer? To come with me when I leave to follow the map" he asked._

"_I have and I would like that very much" she smiled. Alexander smiled at her and Rebekah leaned down to kiss him once more. Once they pulled apart after a few moments, Rebekah glanced over at the bedside when something caught her eye. It was a silver dagger with a small container beside it._

"_What is that?" she asked._

"_Oh, that. That" Alexander said picking up the dagger. "Is a very special weapon. For a very special kind of vampire." He dipped the dagger into the container._

"_When my brotherhood has achieved its destiny, those monsters will cease to exist. Until then, we have the daggers" he explained._

"_Do you really believe they're all so evil they must be put down?" Rebekah frowned._

"_Let us not talk of such evil. Let us do this" Alexander leaned down and kissed her. "And this. And this" he kissed her neck. "And this." Then he stabbed Rebekah through the heart with the silver dagger._

* * *

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and me" Klaus explained looking at Rebekah.

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebekah asked.

"Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men" Klaus said raising his glass.

"I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side." Stefan frowned.

Klaus smirked at Stefan. "They don't."

* * *

_Rebekah woke up and sat up in bed. Klaus was standing at the foot of the bed covered in blood as were all the walls._

"_What happened?" Rebekah gasped_

"_Ask him" Klaus held his hand up and stepped aside to reveal Alexander. He was stabbed against the wall with his own sword. Rebekah took one look at him and began to sob._

"_Only, he cannot answer, because I have ripped out his tongue. Along with the rest of them" Klaus sneered._

"_Nik, I had no idea" Rebekah sobbed._

"_But you should have. Your only family was nearly wiped out, because of your stupidity. What did he promise you?" Klaus demanded._

_Rebekah: Nothing. Nothing._

_Klaus: He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable. You trusted him, over me! What did he promise you?_

"_Nothing, Nik. I swear" she said crying._

"_What did he promise you?!" Klaus screamed._

"_Nothing, Nik. Nothing" Rebekah pleaded. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and stood her up staring at her._

"_Tell me, Rebekah!" Klaus demanded._

* * *

"Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?" Klaus smirked.

"A cure. He said there was a cure" Rebekah whispered. Klaus got up and Stefan followed him.

"There is no cure for vampirism" Stefan countered.

"He's telling the truth, Stefan" Rebekah told him.

"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?" Stefan demanded.. Rebekah got up as Klaus poured himself a drink.

"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town" Klaus said.

"Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception" Klaus sneered.

"But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment" Rebekah told him.

"No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure" Rebekah said before she stormed out of the room and eventually the house.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off" Stefan complained.

"She never would have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you" Klaus smiled.

"What do you need me to find out?" Stefan asked.

"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it" Klaus explained.

"The sword" Stefan realized.

"She knows where it is. And you're going to get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that is going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil, if you like. But you know you won't walk away from it" Klaus sneered. Stefan started to walk out of the room.

"Any news on Dia?" Klaus suddenly asked. Stefan turned around and frowned at him.

"Why so interested in Dia?" Stefan asked.

"Well she is my future sister in law and Elijah's been popping in and out so much I can't keep track of him" Klaus replied. "Naturally I'm interested."

"No change" Stefan replied.

"Pity" Klaus replied.

"For someone who says he's interested you don't seem to care whether or not she wakes up or now" Stefan said crossing his arms.

"Oh Stefan" Klaus began. "I have no doubt what so ever that Dia will wake up."

"You seem sure" Stefan replied.

"Gypsies always have had a funny way of surprising everyone and besides she's destined to be with Elijah no matter what. True love and soul mate what not. Whichever you prefer" Klaus smirked.

"You seem to know something else" Stefan frowned.

"I know a lot" Klaus smirked.

* * *

Kol sat reading a book occasionally stealing glances of Elijah and Dia. Elijah still held her hand waiting for her to squeeze his hand once more. Kol rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I know you want to tell me the rest of it" Elijah suddenly spoke. "What was so important about this gypsy to you?"

"You could say I was involved with you" Kol shrugged continuing to read.

"You cared about her didn't you" Elijah raised an eyebrow at him. Kol refused to look at Elijah. He got his answer. In some shape or form Kol had cared about this Serafina, but it still didn't explain her connection to Dia.

"You still haven't told me what Serafina has to do with Dia" Elijah replied. "Are they blood?"

_Serafina blew out the candles on her table cleaning for the day's end. She stopped and smirked feeling a presence behind her._

"_One of your brothers came to see me today Kol" she spoke and turned around. _

"_Which one was it?" Kol smirked. _

"_Elijah" Serafina replied simply continuing to clean. Kol came up behind her and wrapped an arm around his waist. He placed small kisses at the nap of her neck. _

"_And what did you tell him" Kol said in between kisses. Serafina closed her eyes and breathed enjoying his lips on her skin. _

"_He's destined for a girl" Serafina replied. Kol stopped kissing her neck and turned her around. He noticed her heartbeat was quickening. _

"_There's more isn't there?" Kol's eyes narrowed. "Tell me everything."_

"_He won't meet her for centuries" Serafina explained. "They were not wearing clothing I recognized."_

"_And?" Kol frowned. _

"_The girl he's destined to be with looked exactly as I do" Serafina looked at him. Kol looked at her quietly for a moment before he moved closer to her._

"_Well we can't have that can we?" he smiled seductively before his lips crashed against her own._

Kol looked up at his brother and then back at Dia and smirked. "If you would like to get a better picture of what Serafina looked like, well dear brother, have a look at your beloved who is currently lying in a coma."

* * *

Stefan covered Rebekah's desiccated body with a blanket on the sofa. He had been able to convince Rebekah to give him the location of the sword and he had to stab Rebekah with a dagger to keep her quiet. He felt guilty, but it needed to be done. Klaus suddenly appeared and looked at him.

"I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere where no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today" he instructed followed by giving Stefan Jeremy's ring.

"I'll take care of it" Stefan nodded.

"No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon. Not Elena. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you…" Klaus threated.

"I won't say anything" Stefan promised.

"It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family" Klaus told him. "Also talked to my brother earlier. It seems our little gypsy is squeezing hands while she's been in a coma. I think she's going to wake up soon. I do hope Kol hasn't given Elijah much trouble about her yet."

"Why would Kol give Elijah trouble about Dia?" Stefan frowned.

"Oh haven't I told you?" Klaus asked. "During this time Kol was involved with a gypsy. Even came close to falling in love with her or he could have I'm not quite sure. No one knows the real story except for Kol. My future sister in law is the spitting image of that gypsy."

"But I thought…" Stefan began.

"You thought that Marina Vladiou started the doppelgänger line?" Klaus smirked. "No afraid not. You can thank her ancestor Serafina Vladiou for that."

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I've been so excited reading them all. I'm glad you're liking all the crazy I'm doing. It's just getting started trust me. Now I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow, two if I'm lucky then I'm going to take a break for a few days and then I'm going to attempt to get everything done before I leave Jan. 6****th****. If I don't I think I'm going to try and find a way to update while I'm at school so I'm not leaving you all hanging, but if this does happen I will only update till 4x09 and then take a break till I start spring break which will be the first weekend in March. Thank you all for being patient with me. I know no updates can be frustrating, but I promise I won't leave you guys hanging. Read and review**


	9. The Killer Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Stefan sat in his room writing in his journal pondering about a possible cure for Elena. He wanted to find it more than anyone to give Elena her life back. He also thought about Dia. There was more to her past than anyone had imagined and if Kol did have feelings for her, he was afraid that she would be in a similar situation that Elena had been in the past. He sighed and heard his phone go off. It was a text from Klaus.

_We have a problem._

Klaus wandered around an exaction dig site in Italy chatting on the phone with Stefan. Connor had escaped and was once again on the loose in Mystic Falls.

"How the hell did Connor escape?" Stefan demanded.

"I'd blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me" Klaus replied.

"Well, he could be anywhere now" Stefan huffed. "

"Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin" Klaus stated.

"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires" Stefan replied.

"Which is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead" Klaus told him.

"Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths…." Stefan began. "He killed Dia's parents. He's worried that he'll go after Dia."

"I've already altered my brother of the situation. You'll need to keep Damon in check" Klaus cut him off.

"Be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth" Stefan argued.

"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is" Klaus suggested.

"Nice try, Klaus. But I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you" Stefan snapped.

"And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?" Klaus sneered before the line went dead.

* * *

Matt stood in the grill alone, getting ready for it to open. He was worried because Jeremy had yet to show up. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jeremy's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Really? Jeremy, you're half an hour late. Get here now" Matt huffed. He hung up his phone and went back to putting chairs down from the tables. April walked in quietly unnoticed and walked over to Matt.

"Uh… Matt?" she spoke.

Matt turned around surprised. "Uh, hey, April. We don't open until eleven"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't like trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever. I just – I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah" she said quickly.

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?" Matt frowned.

"Oh, I just assumed… I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?" April asked awkwardly.

"Rebekah and I are not a thing" Matt shook his head.

"Well, I – I mean I'm worried about her. She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad and then she just – disappeared" she said walking closer to Matt. The two of them heard a noise and turned around. They saw Connor holding Jeremy. Matt ran in front of April as Connor put a knife against Jeremy's throat.

"Trust me, that's the least of your problems" Connor sneered. He grabbed Jeremy in a headlock and walked forward.

"Sit down! Sit down" he yelled.

April and Matt backed up and sat down. Connor pushed Jeremy down into a chair next to them.

"Gilbert, give me your cell phone" Connor stated.

"At least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this" Jeremy demanded.

"She has everything to do with this." Connor said as Jeremy handed him his phone. "Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life" April said shakily.

"Well, you kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off" Connor pointed at Jeremy's bracelet. "Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday"

"Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?!" April suddenly said.

"Compulsion, secrets, vampires" Connor smirked.

"If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us" Matt told him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill. Now, who should I text first? Hm? " Connor began looking through Jeremy's phone. "Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan, Tyler Lockwood? Nah, all of the above." Connor wrote out a text to all of them.

_Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown. _

Connor placed Jeremy's phone down on the table and then stabbed in with his hunting knife.

* * *

Elijah paced in Dia's hospital room. Kol was off doing god knows what, but at the moment what Kol was doing or where he was his problem. He still couldn't believe that there had been another doppelgänger before Marina. He knew nothing of Serafina until now nor did he know how he overlooked her. He walked over to Dia's bedside and sat down and stroked her hair.

"I hope when you wake and learn this it won't change your feelings towards me" he whispered. "If it does, I'll understand though. I would never force you to do anything." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you so much" he spoke. "You will always have my heart. It's been yours from the moment I laid eyes on you. You may think me selfish, but I hope don't you feel for Kol what you feel for me."

"She doesn't" a voice said. Elijah turned and saw Stefan standing in the doorway.

"Klaus told me about Serafina and Kol" he continued walking in. "When she learns about Serafina it won't change how she feels about you. She loves you Elijah. You shouldn't doubt that. Don't let Kol get to you."

"I'm afraid in this given situation it's difficult" Elijah replied.

"When there was a 1920s dance, you could tell she was just going through the motions. It was as a piece of her was missing. You're apart of her Elijah" Stefan continued.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Elijah said changing the subject.

"The vampire hunter has taken hostages. I'm not sure what to do. She was always good listener" Stefan replied. "You never know how important a person is in your life till they're no longer there."

"I know the feeling" Elijah nodded.

"I also wanted to know how she was doing" Stefan stated. "Klaus says she's moved twice."

"She has" Elijah nodded. "Once with the Bennett witch and the other when I was here."

"See?" Stefan smiled. "I don't think she would have done that just for anyone."

"I suppose you're right" Elijah nodded.

* * *

"So, we each take a different entrance; hit them at the same time" Damon spoke. He, Elena, and Tyler were discussing how they were going to try and get the hostages away from Connor after receiving the text messages from him. Stefan suddenly walked into the room.

"Stefan" Elena smiled walking over to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon snipped as Stefan and Elena hugged one another.

'Coming up with a plan" Stefan replied.

"Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him" Damon smirked.

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages" Stefan protested.

"Hence, the open heart surgery" Damon replied.

"Damon's right. Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us" Elena spoke.

"I called in the hybrids to help too" Tyler told the group as Caroline walked in.

"My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go" she explained.

"Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around" Damon said.

"Alright, hold on, you're not all going" Stefan said looking at Elena and Caroline.

"He shot me like nine times. If we're killing him, I want in" Tyler told them

"He's got Jeremy. I'm going" Elena protested.

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into" Stefan replied.

"Until you figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants" Damon huffed.

"This guy is known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom" Stefan said.

"Does he?" Elena frowned.

"He's had it before" Stefan told her.

"Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're going to need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Damon said angrily.

"She can't do magic" Caroline stated.

"Really? Well, call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger; maybe that will bring her out of retirement" Damon huffed. "And of course the gypsy is lying in a coma." He angrily walked out of the room bumping into Stefan in the process.

* * *

Stefan walked through the town square on his phone. He had called Klaus to tell him what had happened with Connor. Stefan knew Klaus wanted to keep Connor alive, but Damon wanted him dead. He needed help and he needed Klaus to help him.

"You expect me to care about bloody hostages?" Klaus snapped.

"Well, you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan" Stefan told him.

**Bit short but once again another filler chapter. I'm chugging through it. Next update should be up sometime tonight. Thanks for the reviews!**


	10. The Killer Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Connor poured werewolf toxin into a glass jar making a bomb. He knew that vampires or hybrids would come after him so he needed to be prepared for anything. April, Jeremy, and Matt all watched him from afar nervous about what would happen to the,

"He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this – all this talk about vampires, but I mean, he mentioned my dad" April cried.

"Hey, this guy's a nut job, okay? Don't let him get in your head" Matt comforted her.

"What if he knows something? Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?" April asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember" Jeremy frowned.

"Let it go. Jeremy!" Matt demanded.

"You said we had a conversation yesterday" Jeremy stated walking over towards Connor.

"Mmhmm" Connor smiled.

"About what?" Jeremy frowned.

"We'll get into that. First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade" Connor smirked.

"What is all that?" Jeremy said.

"The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream" Connor explained.

"And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?" Jeremy asked.

"You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'; that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and – and all of this will have meant something" Connor turned his attention to April and Matt "Hey! We're going to have visitors soon, you two get in the back. Get up! MOVE!" April got up out of her chair starting to cry. Matt grabbed her by the shoulders gently.

"Before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?" Connor snapped as Matt lead April to the back of the Grill.

As Connor finished setting up the bomb Jeremy looked over and saw one of the stakes and walked towards it.

"You may be a potential hunter, but if you make one move, I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand" Connor sneered.

"They're not all bad, you know. Some of them, they're my friends" Jeremy protested.

"Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic" Connor said.

"What happened to her?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but… a vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's going to go off" he rolled up his sleeve and showed Jeremy his mark."That's why I got this." Jeremy looked down at his own tattoo that had started to form earlier.

"So, you killed your own friend?!" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"Listen, if you're going to be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires" Connor explained. They suddenly heard a loud noise near the front of the grill.

"We've got company" Connor smiled. He turned off all the lights of the grill and blasted the music. He then grabbed Jeremy and pushed him on the floor. Connor saw one of Klaus's hybrids open the front door and inspected it. The hybrid looked down and saw the trip wire that Connor had set up followed by noticing the loaded bomb. The hybrid stepped over the wire and onto a mat. A light suddenly went off under the mat and the bomb was activated causing an explosion seconds later. The hybrid went flying through the air. Moments later he got up covered in nails, blood, and shards of glass. Connor appeared from his hiding spot

He pointed his gun at the hybrid. The hybrid got up and held his hands up in surrender. Seconds later Connor shot him in the chest. The hybrid fell to the ground dead. Connor took his jacket off to see his tattoo growing more as Jeremy walked over to him, neither of them noticing that Stefan quietly walked in from the back. Connor suddenly saw him, grabbed his gun and pointed it at Stefan. Stefan rushed around the grill as Connor shot multiple bullets at him, missing him completely. Connor pushed Jeremy to the side not realizing that he caused Jeremy to trigger another bomb. Connor walked around keeping the gun pointed at Stefan who was hiding behind the bar.

"Connor, you don't have to do this!" Stefan called out.

"Stefan!" Jeremy called out. Stefan heard the ticking from the bombs and saw Jeremy standing right next to them.

* * *

Elijah once again found himself laying next to Dia in her hospital bed. Kol had still yet to return and he had no news from his brother or the situation with the hunter. He looked at his the woman he loved, slowly giving up hope, wondering if she would ever awaken. He couldn't bear to think about the possibility that she wouldn't wake up. He wasn't sure what he would do. He wanted to spend his immortal life with her. He was always his reason to keep fighting to keep living. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sleeping Beauty and her Prince Charming" he heard a voice chuckle. He opened his eyes and saw Kol standing on the other side of the bed.

"Except a kiss from her true has yet to awaken here" Kol frowned playfully. "Maybe you're not her true love brother. Maybe someone else should give it a go." Elijah growled and suddenly Kol was pinned to the wall with Elijah clutching his neck.

"Let's end this torment here and now brother shall we?" Elijah sneered. "Dia is mine. Do you understand? She is not your replacement for Serafina. We are engaged to be married. Not you. I am positive that she does not have feelings for you."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you felt threatened by me Elijah" Kol smirked. "You're saying that now, but once she wakes up and learns the truth things might change. You remember what Serafina said. The future is never set in stone. I wonder how she will feel once she finds out that you're hesitant to turn her even though you claim you want to spend forever with her."

Elijah gripped Kol's neck tighter. "I want you to stay away from her. From us. Once she wakes up, if you try and attempt anything I'll make sure you get a dagger to the heart and this time I'll make sure you're buried at sea." Kol pushed Elijah off of him and glared angrily at him.

"Leave" Elijah said icily. "Or do I have to make you."

"If you're so sure she doesn't have feelings for me then why do you feel so threatened?" Kol sneered.

"You're trying to manipulate me" Elijah stated.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Am I Elijah? Or are you refusing to accept the possibility?" Elijah growled before rushing towards Kol grabbing him and the both of them disappearing.

* * *

Stefan led Connor through the tunnels underneath the grill. He was able to grab him when the bombs went off. Elena was able to save Jeremy. Klaus wanted him alive and he was determined to keep him alive. He was going to get Elena the cure.

"Good work, brother" a voice said. Stefan turned and saw Damon standing in the shadows. He was fuming over the fact that Stefan had drugged him with vervain so that he could get Connor out alive.

"It's over, Damon. I have him" Stefan stated.

"Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it" Damon glared.

"I'm taking him with me" Stefan said.

"That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm going to kill him. He killed Dia's parents" Damon huffed moving closer to Stefan and Connor.

"You better back off, Damon" Stefan sneered.

"Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just going to have to trust me on that" Stefan told him.

"I don't want to. I don't have to. Not going to. Now, give him to me, brother" Damon said.

"Run as fast as you can!" Stefan told Connor. He pushed Connor aside and rushed towards, Damon pinning him to the wall.

"You're not going to kill him" Stefan told him. Damon suddenly grabbed Stefan and threw him against the wall, grabbing him by the shoulders pinning him against it.

"Why are you protecting him?! Tell me" Damon snapped. When Stefan didn't answer attempting to fight back, Damon plunged his hand into his brother's chest.

"Tell me" Damon demanded.

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows" Stefan groaned. Damon began to pull at Stefan's heart and he screamed in pain.

"Then it has to be good. Spill it!" Damon said continuing to grab Stefan's heart. "Spill it!"

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure" Stefan gasped.

"A cure for what?" Damon sneered.

"For her. For Elena" Stefan told him.

"Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?" Damon frowned.

"Yeah, and if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever. I know it's crazy, Damon. But it's hope, do you understand me? It's her only hope" Stefan grunted. Damon removed his hand from his brothers chest and stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

Connor continued to run through the tunnels frantically searching for a way out. He turned into another part of the tunnel and came face to face with Elena. She grabbed him by the throat and bit into his neck followed by Connor screaming. Once Elena pulled away she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" she demanded. She let go of Connor as he fell to his knees.

"Look at you. So worried about your brother. You're the biggest monster he'll ever meet" Connor spat. He grabbed a stake from his pocket and staked Elena barely missing her heart. Elena screamed in pain and looked down and back up at Connor.

"You missed" she glared before snapping his neck. Connor fell to the ground dead. Elena breathed heavily at Connor. The first person she ever killed.

Stefan walked into his room. He had spent the last few hours comforting Elena. She was shook up about killing Connor still and felt guilty. Damon was sitting at his desk, reading his journal, and drinking bourbon.

"How is she?" Damon asked.

"Angry, full of guilt, hasn't said a word to me other than that she wants to be left alone. Is that my journal?" Stefan replied grabbing his journal from the desk.

"I had to go through six locks to get it" Damon smirked watching Stefan put it back on the shelf. "I needed something to back up your insanity. You figure out how to tell Klaus you lost a hunter and a hybrid?"

"He's on a plane, which means I get to live for another six hours" Stefan told him.

"Well, I got your back, you know, when he comes to murder you" Damon said.

"Thanks. Thanks for not saying anything to Elena" Stefan replied.

"About what? About the cure we don't have, can't find, and probably doesn't exist? You're welcome" Damon nodded.

Stefan poured himself a drink. "She doesn't need to know that she killed her chance of being human again."

"Alleged chance" Damon said.

"I believe him, Damon. You didn't hear Klaus' story. I believed every word he said" Stefan countered.

Damon got up out his chair and walked over and poured himself another drink. "Well, I'll remain a skeptic for now. So what's your next move?"

"He said there was a Brotherhood of the Five, which means there are other hunters out there and I'm just going to keep looking until I find one" Stefan explained.

"Sure, Stefan, since you asked; I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a potentially non-existent cure. No problem" Damon smirked.

Stefan let out a laugh. "Yet a couple of hours ago, you were ready to rip my heart out."

"Because you were being a pain in the ass" Damon rolled his eyes. "Tell me one thing. Why do you want to cure her?"

"What kind of question is that?" Stefan frowned.

"A legitimate one. You want to cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be? Or you can't love her if she is one?" Damon asked.

"I'll always love her. But she's not supposed to be this person. I don't want her to be" Stefan sighed.

"Well, if I'm going to ride this fairy tale to its conclusion, I want to be clear about one thing" Damon said.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine with her either way, brother. So, if I do this, I'm doing it for you" Damon said. He took a last sip of his drink, put his glass down and walked out of the room leaving Stefan to his thoughts.

* * *

Damon made his way through the halls of the hospital. He couldn't believe in the possibility of a cure for vampirism. It just wasn't possible. Stefan was trying to change Elena into something he knew she wasn't. He made his way towards Dia's room and frowned when he saw the door was open. He walked in and saw no one except for Dia. Right now he needed someone to talk to. He needed the one person he considered a friend apart from Elena.

"Hey kid" he said walking towards her bedside. He took a seat in the chair and took hold of her hand. He looked at the engagement ring.

"Where's Elijah?" he asked. "Surprised he's not here." He sighed and stroked her hand with her fingers.

"I'm happy for you" he said after a moment of silence. "He makes you happy and…." He stopped. "That's all I ever wanted for you. I want you to be happy. I just better get an invite to the wedding or we're going to have a problem." He smiled sadly down at her.

"Look the reason I'm here is that I needed to talk to someone. I can't talk to Elena about this and well…I needed my best friend to listen" Damon began. "Klaus claims there's a cure for vampirism. I don't know if I believe it or not, but this could save her. She's going to need saving soon. She killed someone today. I know she'll get through it, but it's going to take a while." He kissed her hand and laid it back down and got up and began to walk away. He stopped and turned back to Dia.

"I miss you kid. A lot. Please wake up"

**And there you go another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter so far! Another update probably won't happen till Tuesday. I'm going out of town till Monday and I'm still unsure of my New Years Eve plans, however if I don't end up doing anything I promise I will start writing and there will be a small chance of an update. Read and review!**


	11. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena laid in bed sleeping, breathing hard. She tossed and turned unable to get to sleep. She opened her eyes, got out of bed and decided to go downstairs. She walked downstairs in the kitchen and got a glass of milk and put it in the microwave to warm it up.

"Can't sleep?" Elena heard a voice say.

She turned around frightened, but n one was there Elena frowned. The microwave beeped, causing Elena to jump. She took a deep breath and opened the microwave door and took her cup out. She turned around and saw Connor leaning on the counter. She gasped in shock. He was suppose to be dead.

"You know it makes sense; guilty conscience" Connor smirked.

"You're not here. I'm – I've got to be dreaming" she said.

"And how do you know that I'm not here?" he said walking towards Elena.

"Because you're…" Elena stopped terrified.

"Go on, say it" Connor smirked.

"Because you're dead" Elena stated.

"Yes, I am. Was that the first time that you've taken a human life?" Connor sneered.

"You're a ghost. That's got to be it. You're a ghost, that's what's happening right now. Jer… Jeremy. Jeremy!" she called out. "You're a ghost; you're haunting me. You're a ghost; you're haunting me" Elena kept repeating over and over.

"Can a ghost do this?" Connor asked before grabbing Elena in a chokehold and strangled her. Elena shoved her elbow into Connor's stomach, pushing him causing him to fly across the kitchen table. Connor got up and walked back towards her. Elena quickly grabbed a knife from the counter and stabbed Connor in the neck. However something wasn't right. As she pulled the knife out she realized it was a hallucination. She didn't stab Connor. She stabbed Elena.

"Oh my god!" Elena screamed. Jeremy fell to the ground. "Jer! Jer! Jer! Jer! No, no, no, no, no, no" she exclaimed tears forming in her eyes. Elena looked down at Jeremy's hand. He was wearing his ring. He wasn't dead. Even though that was the case it still didn't make her feel any better. She stabbed her own brother.

"No, no. Jer! Jeremy!" she cried.

* * *

Jeremy laid dead on the couch in the living room. Elena paced back and forth as Damon watched on. Elena had called him earlier and explained what had happened.

"I can't believe this happened. What am I going to say to him?" Elena exclaimed.

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy? " Damon smirked getting a glare from Elena." You should have called Stefan."

"I don't want to talk to him. He's been lying to me and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what" Elena huffed.

"In all fairness, I mean, I think you killing him kind of trumps that. And you should have called Stefan" Damon replied.

"I don't trust him right now, Damon" she said just as Stefan walked into the house. Elena looked at Damon in disbelief.

"Hey" Stefan said.

"PS, I called Stefan" Damon looked at Elena.

Stefan walked over towards Elena. "What happened? Why did you call me?"

"I just - I need to go upstairs and shower. Clean all the blood off my hands" Elena said walking out of the room and going upstairs. Jeremy suddenly gasped and opened his eyes looking around.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?" Stefan asked.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Long story, buy the e-book" Damon replied.

* * *

Stefan walked upstairs into Elena's room. She was changing into a robe and looked up. She glared and shook her head and walked past him.

"Elena. Hey. Listen, I know you're still upset about yesterday and I get it, believe me, but just let me help you" Stefan told her.

"I don't want your help right now, Stefan" Elena snapped.

"But you'll accept Damon's?" he frowned.

Elena turned around a looked at him. "Don't make this about Damon. You've been working with Klaus doing God knows what, and don't insult me by trying to deny it."

"Listen, it's not what you think, okay?" Stefan pleaded.

"I don't know what to think, but I do know that I don't want to talk to you and I don't really wanna be around you right now" Elena walked past him. Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Please just..." Stefan began. Elena ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"No!" Elena snapped. "This is my brother's blood on my hands, Stefan. I stabbed him in the neck last night. So forgive me if I'm not in the mood to listen to you try to talk your way out of this." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She got into the shower and began to wash herself off. As she cleaned herself off, she looked down. The entire shower floor was covered in blood. She gasped and back up, looking up at the rest of the shower. There was nothing there. When she looked back down there was blood covering everywhere?

* * *

Damon was downstairs cleaning up all the blood in the kitchen when Stefan walked into the room.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Damon asked.

"School. Bonnie has him volunteering for some occult exhibit" Stefan explained.

"Or maybe he didn't want to linger in a house where his sister just jammed a knife in his neck" Damon smirked. Stefan's phone rang before he could respond.

"It's Klaus" Stefan said looking at his phone.

"Oooh, time to face the music. Pay the piper, dance with the devil" Damon smirked.

"You know, I'm glad you find this amusing. If he finds out I told you about the cure, he'll kill both of us" Stefan said.

"Quit avoiding him, that means shady. Shady people get outed" Damon told him.

"I don't want to talk about it" Stefan answered his phone.

"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future" Klaus replied.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy" Stefan said looking at Damon.

"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five; we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?" Klaus asked.

"You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed?" Stefan said wearily.

"Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?" Klaus asked. Stefan frowned and he and Damon looked at one another.

"What do you know about that?" Stefan frowned.

"I'll tell you. Where are you?" Klaus asked him.

"I'm at her house" Stefan stated.

"How convenient, so am I" Klaus replied. A moment later there was a knock on the door. Stefan hung up his phone and walked over to the door, opening it. On the other side stood Klaus. Stefan walked outside past Klaus as he followed him.

"You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside" Klaus smiled.

"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you. What do you know?" Stefan demanded.

"I killed the original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence" Klaus smirked.

"What kind of consequence?" Stefan asked.

"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him" Klaus explained.

"What do you mean? Connor's dead" Stefan frowned.

"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects" Klaus told him.

"She's not going anywhere with you" Stefan sneered.

"Well, if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out" Klaus said.

"She's stronger than that" Stefan glared.

"Is she?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, it's for her own good."

* * *

Elena walked out of her bathroom fully dressed. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her sweater. She looked up and saw Connor right behind. Connor touched the blood on his neck

"Would you like some? You seemed to enjoy it when you drink from me" Connor sneered.

"I wasn't myself. I was angry" Elena cried out.

"Were you yourself when you snapped my neck with your bare hands?" he asked.

"You staked me" she shot back.

"Because you're a monster and you deserve to die. Admit it" Connor replied.

"No!" Elena said rushing out of her room. She ran downstairs to the kitchen where Damon was still cleaning .

"Damon…." Elena said walking into the kitchen. She looked at him and saw Connor instead.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty four hours. I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you" Connor snapped.

"No!" Elena said backing away.

"What's wrong?" Damon frowned watching Elena. Elena quickly ran to the front door with Damon close behind.

"Elena!" Damon called out.

Elena ran outside and Stefan and Klaus looked at her. Klaus rushed over to her and quickly grabbed her. Damon walked out and saw Stefan standing alone by himself.

"Elena!" Damon called out. They looked around but there was no sight of her.

* * *

"Hi Elijah" Meredith greeted walking into Dia's room. Elijah got up out of his chair beside Dia's bedside.

"Doctor Fell" he nodded.

"Mind if I borrow her for a bit?" Meredith asked. "I want to do an MRI of her brain since she's moved."

"Of course" Elijah smiled. Meredith opened the door and a nurse walked in.

"It shouldn't take more than an hour" Meredith told him. "She'll be back here in no time."

"Take your time" Elijah told her. The nurse walked over to the bed and looked at Dia.

"Does she have any jewelry on?" the nurse asked.

"Her engagement ring" Elijah replied.

"Probably should remove it just in case. Never know what could happen" the nurse replied. Elijah nodded and took the ring off Dia's finger. The nurse smiled and rolled Dia's bed out of the room. He pulled out the black velvet box the ring came in and put it back in it before shutting the box closed.

* * *

Klaus dragged Elena down one of the hallways of his mansion. One of his hybrid's opened the door and Klaus took her into the room. It was windowless, had a bed, and was filled with art.

"Let go of me" Elena demanded.

"Certainly" Klaus said letting go of her." I apologize for the lack of windows; it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun."

"I'm not going to kill myself. I would never do that" Elena shot back.

"Oh, but you'll want to. I did. Problem is, I'm immortal" he smirked.

"You went through this?" Elena frowned.

"Yes, I did. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time" Klaus said.

"So, you knew that this would happen if Connor died? That's why you got involved. Did Stefan know too?" she asked.

"All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive. You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love" he smiled.

"What else does Stefan know?" Elena asked.

"Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" Klaus smirked beginning to head for the door.

"How did you make it stop?" she asked. Klaus stopped and looked at her.

"I didn't. Eventually it just stopped. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms" he said before knocking on the door. The hybrid opened the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Klaus told her and left.

* * *

"Clothes, toothbrush" Klaus's hybrid Chris told Elena setting a duffel bag on the bed. "Klaus said you're going to be here until he figures out where to put you."

"Just... please go away" Elena begged. Chris rolled his eyes and left the room. Elena looked around and saw that Connor was there.

"I can't. I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?" Connor sneered.

"It was horrible. It was the worst thing that I've ever done" Elena cried.

"You're lying" he snapped.

"No, I'm not" she shot back.

"Yes, you are. Tell the truth" Connor yelled.

"I am telling the truth" Elena cried.

"You're lying" he exclaimed.

Elena got up and walked over towards him. "Fine! I liked it. I loved the taste of your blood. Are you happy?"

"I'm not happy, Elena. I'm dead. Did you know I had a family? A brother, parents" Connor told her.

"I'm sorry. I'm – I'm really sorry" Elena sobbed.

"Are you sorry about your parents? It's your fault they died" Connor continued.

"Don't" Elena pleaded.

"They ran off Wickery Bridge with you in the car, but they weren't supposed to be there, were they? They died because of you. And I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last, miserable breath" Connor snapped.

"I'm not going to let you do this to me" Elena said confidently.

Connor laughed. "Then get rid of me. Kill yourself. You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, now look at what you've become. You're a monster, and you deserve to die." Elena turned from him covering her ears.

"You don't want to listen to me? Fine" she heard Connor say. Elena turned around prepared to fight back, but instead her eyes grew wide. Standing right in front of her was no longer Connor. It was Katherine and Dia.

"Then how about you and I have a little chat" Katherine sneered.

"Katherine? Dia?" Elena gasped.

"Did you miss us" Dia smirked.

**I was able to update today! I think I'm going to be able to get part two up as well. Expect it later this evening! Read and review!**


	12. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena sat in chair crying, while Katherine circled around her. Dia sat on a dresser staring Elena down. The two of them were taunting her. She couldn't believe it. She was terrified, guilty, and confused.

"Don't you ever stop crying?" Katherine complained.

"No she doesn't" Dia sneered.

"Poor Elena, always the victim. Except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?" Katherine asked.

"Shut up!" Elena spoke.

"The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like me now, maybe worse" Katherine smirked.

"I told you I preferred Katherine over you" Dia said getting up, pacing the room.

"I made a mistake. I can do better" Elena cried.

"No, you can't. You're a vampire. You'll kill again, it'll change you and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me" Katherine replied. Elena got up and started Katherine down.

"I am nothing like you" Elena sneered.

"Stop denying the truth Elena" Dia looked at her.

"I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's going to hate you too" Katherine said turning to walk away. "But, at least you still have Damon."

"Shut up!" Elena rushed over to attack Katherine. She landed on the bed realizing no one was there. She sat up, crying with her hands on her head.

"Poor pathetic Elena." Elena looked over and saw Dia with her legs crossed sitting on the chair.

"You always play victim" Dia taunted. "You only care about yourself. You don't worry about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true" Elena shook her head.

"Yes it is Elena. Did you care when Lucy kidnapped me? No. Did you care when you kissed Damon on multiple occasions? No. Did you care that you're the reason he broke my heart. No. Did you care about my feelings when you planned to kill Elijah? No!" Dia screamed. "You probably don't even care that I'm lying in a coma right now. I'm probably never going to wake up."

"That's not true" Elena sobbed. "You're one of my best friends. We're family."

"Friends come and go Elena. Family only runs so deep" Dia sneered walking over to her. "You make me sick Elena. You've changed, but for the worse."

"Dia please no!" Elena yelled. She closed her eyes and opened them again, looking around. Dia had disappeared.

"Can't get rid of us that easily" Dia scared Elena from behind her on the bed. Katherine stood in front smirking at her.

* * *

Damon sat at Alaric's old desk in his classroom. He was waiting for Bonnie to bring Professor Shane, an expert on the occult whom he, Bonnie, and Elena met on their university trip. Damon hoped he would be able to shed some light on how to fix Elena before it was too late. He opened the drawer of Alaric's desk and found a bottle of bourbon. He smirked and took it out, propping his feet up on the desk.

"You're missing all the adventure, pal" he said to himself then took a swig of bourbon. A moment later Bonnie and Professor Shane entered the room.

"Shane, this is my friend, Damon. He's kind of an expert on this stuff too" Bonnie introduced him.

"I audited your class. Very enlightening" Damon told him.

"That's right, I remember you. What's your specialty?" Shane asked.

"The origin of a species" Damon replied simply.

"Ah, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for that distinction" Shane joked.

"Not that species" Damon replied.

"You're into the monster stuff. Alright, awesome" Shane said.

"I was kind of hoping you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe" Damon said taking out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Shane.

Shane examined the paper for a moment. "This is the hunter's mark. Where did you get this?"

"Came to me in a dream. Do you know anything about the hunter's curse?" Damon asked.

"Why, you got a dead hunter in the trunk of your car or something?" Shane smirked.

"Metaphorically speaking" Damon smiled.

"Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until…." Shane stopped and looked at the pair.

"Until?" Bonnie frowned.

"Until the new hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. They're called potentials" Shane explained. "Listen, I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go grab it for you?"

"That'd be great" Damon said as Shane handed him the paper back. "Hey, thanks." Shane nodded and left the classroom. Bonnie looked over at Damon.

"How are we supposed to find a potential hunter?" she asked.

"Yeah, about that" Damon held his phone up to his ear. "Little Gilbert, your services are needed."

* * *

Elijah sat in Dia's room patiently waiting for her to return from her MRI. He was slowly getting anxious. He wanted answers desperately.

"Here she is" Meredith said opening the door and rolling Dia's bed back in.

"Anything new?" Elijah asked standing up.

"I still have to look them over, but from what I saw everything still looks normal, there's really been no change" Meredith replied sadly. Elijah ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Elijah" she said.

"It's not your fault" he replied sighing. Meredith noticed that Elijah didn't look like his normal self.

"Elijah when's the last time you've had blood?" she asked.

"I honestly don't remember" he replied.

"You look like you could use some" Meredith told him. "C'mon I'll take you to get some blood." Elijah nodded silently and got up, following Meredith out the door. Neither of them noticed that Dia's fingers were slowly moving.

* * *

"You were such a good girl when you were human. Always willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends; except weren't they usually the ones that ended up getting hurt?" Katherine frowned tormenting Elena.

"I never wanted that" Elena said.

"Bonnie lost her Grams because of you. Her mom was turned into a vampire because of you. You know, she probably secretly hates you. Did you ever think of that? I bet she'd be relieved if you were gone" Katherine said.

"I would be" Dia pipped in.

"I'm not going to kill myself!" Elena protested.

"Ugh, why not? Your very existence brings people nothing but pain. I mean, maybe it was worth it when you were worth it, but you're nothing now. You're a monster, Elena. You deserve to die." Katherine snapped.

"I wish you would die" Dia smirked at her. Elena stood in tears before she fell back into a chair. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground by Dia.

"Oh how I've wanted to watch you suffer as I have" she glared. "I can't wait to watch you burn." Elena wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed. She suddenly heard something. The door was being unlocked. The door opened and Stefan walked in only Elena saw Connor.

"Elena. Hey" Stefan said gently slowly walking into the room. Elena began to slowly back away.

"Hey, it's okay. It's me" he tried to tell her.

"No, no" Elena exclaimed scrambling off the floor. "Stay - Stay away from me."

"Let me help you" Stefan told her. Elena quickly rushed towards the bed, grabbing a lead pipe underneath it. She rushed towards Stefan, who grabbed her by the wrist.

"Elena, stop!" Stefan exclaimed. She threw Stefan against the wall and rushed towards him, stabbing him in the stomach with the pipe before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Elena walked down the street in darkness. Through her mind she saw flashbacks of the night she became a vampire, the frat party where she drank innocent people's blood and the night she killed Connor. She was surrounded by Connor, Katherine, and by Dia who all continued to taunt her for her mistake.

"Are you ready to die yet? You know it's your only way out of this" Connor told her.

"You can't take back what you did. It can never be undone. You're a monster. You deserve to die" Katherine sneered.

"No one care about what happens to you. We're all better off without you" Dia spoke. Elena suddenly stopped. She knew where she was. She was standing on Wickery Bridge. She walked over towards the railing and looked into the water.

"It's okay, sweetie" she heard a new voice say. Elena looked over beside her and saw her mom.

"Mom?" Elena gasped in shock. Miranda Gilbert smiled at her daughter pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and gently caressing her cheek.

"I know what you're going through. It's okay. This bridge is where your life should have ended" Miranda told her dropping her hand from Elena's cheek. "Not just once, but twice. You were ready to die, remember?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do, honey. You know exactly what to do" Miranda replied. She looked down at her daughter's hand. Elena looked down as well and lifted her hand staring at her daylight ring.

"That's right" Miranda smiled. "The sun will come up and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Elena. You know it is. Admit it."

"Because I'm a monster. And I deserve to die" Elena breathed looking back over the bridge. She slowly took her ring off her finger and dropped it into the water below. She looked up and watched as dawn approached the mountain range. She suddenly frowned. She couldn't kill herself.

"I can't do this. I can't leave Jeremy" Elena spoke/

"Jeremy is better off without you, don't you see that?" Miranda asked.

"But Mom, he won't have anyone" Elena protested.

"He'll have you. You'll be a ghost who helps him, not a monster who hurts him" Miranda replied.

"What about Dia?" Elena asked.

"Honey if Dia wakes up she'll have Elijah. She doesn't need you" Miranda told her daughter.

"You're – you're right. I – I – I'm sorry I… Mommy, I didn't mean to disappoint you" Elena sobbed.

"You didn't. You were everything I ever wanted you to be. But you died, and you were supposed to stay dead" Miranda said suddenly.

"Elena" she heard someone say. Elena turned around and saw Damon.

"Damon?" she frowned turning back and seeing that her mom was gone. She turned back towards Damon. "How did you find me?"

"Didn't take a genius to figure it out. Third time's the charm" Damon smirked.

"You were right, Damon. Vampires kill people. Stefan was right too. I can't live with myself" she told him.

"Look at you, being all glass is half empty. Let's just go talk about this before you do something stupid, okay?" Damon said gently. Elena turned, but now saw Connor.

"The sun will be up soon. It's almost over" he told her. Elena nodded and looked back out on the water as the sun slowly started to rise. She looked down at her hand.

Damon frowned and looked at her hand. "Where's your ring?" Elena ignored his question. "Where's your ring, Elena?" he asked again. "We need to get you inside."

"It's almost time" Connor told Elena from behind.

"What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it, but we just have to get you inside" Damon tried to tell her.

"Don't let him stop you. I know you want to, but you can't. Don't" Connor continued.

Damon looked over at the mountains to see that the sun was quickly approaching. "Damn it, Elena." He rushed over towards her to grab her, but Elena rushed around him staying a good distance away. Suddenly Elena felt something. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She opened her eyes and saw that Connor was gone.

"He's gone" she spoke.

"It's okay" Damon told her. They started to hear sizzling noise. Elena looked down to see her flesh was burning. The sun had begun to rise. Damon looked at Elena. Her face was starting to burn now as well.

"Damon?" Elena whimpered. He rushed towards Elena and grabbed her, throwing them both over the bridge and into the water.

* * *

Elena woke up in her bed. The sun was shining through the window. She looked down at her hand and saw her daylight ring was on her finger. She slowly started to sit up.

"Fished it out of the river for you" Damon spoke sitting near her window. "Little tip, vampires hate to swim. How are you feeling?"

"My head's clear. I can remember everything, but not like I lived it, like it was a really bad dream" Elena's eyes suddenly got wide. "You saved me. Thank you."

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide" Damon said getting up and sitting on her bed. "Don't do it"

Elena smiled at him. "I just can't believe that I almost…"

"You weren't yourself" Damon told her.

Elena reached over and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for you..."

Damon looked down at her hand holding his as Elena looked down as well. He rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of her hand.

"I'm about to take a very high, annoying road and tell you something" he sighed taking his hand away and placing it on top of her hand. "Because I know that you think Stefan's been lying to you. Which, yeah, he has, but this rough patch that you two have been going through is not what you think. Everything that he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, okay?" Elena laughed and smiled at him.

"There may be a way out of this for you, Elena" he told her. Elena frowned at him confused.

"There may be a cure" he continued.

* * *

Elijah walked back down from the blood bank feeling refreshed. He didn't realize how much he needed blood. He had been more concerned for Dia that he hadn't even thought about feeding. He smiled thinking what Dia would have thought if he was making this much of a fuss over her. She never liked the excess attention. He wished desperately that she would wake up. He stopped abruptly, feeling something strange. Something he hadn't felt in a while. He felt Dia. She was scared. His eyes grew wide. He quickly rushed to her room and opened the door. Dia was sitting up in bed. Awake.

"Dia!" Elijah exclaimed walking over to her quickly. He cupped her face looking at her. She was awake. Finally.

"Are you alright" he asked looking at her. Dia looked at him in confusion frowning, not saying a word.

"Dia what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Who's Dia? Who are you? Where am I?"

**There you have it! The moment you've all been waiting for! And my last chapter for 2012! Thanks for all the reviews and such! You guys have been fantastic this year! Read and review!**


	13. My Brother's Keeper Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Stefan did pushups in the woods. He needed to clear his head. Elena had admitted to him that she felt something for Damon. She didn't know what it was, but he needed to let her find out. While he continued to do pushups he talked to Caroline on the phone. She was busy getting everything together for the annual Miss Mystic Falls and she wasn't too happy that Stefan was not attending,

"What do you mean you're not coming? I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks" Caroline complained. "Besides, you're a founding family member, by definition you have to be here."

"Elena and I broke up. By definition, I don't need to be anywhere" Stefan breathed.

"Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, I'm not depressed. I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore" Stefan said. He stopped doing pushups and laid on the ground on his back.

"Well, you can't. As your sober sponsor, I am not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate" Caroline told him.

Stefan looked up to the sky for a moment silently. "She said she has feelings for Damon."

"What?! " Caroline exclaimed in disbelief. "She can't have feelings for Damon! He's… Damon. And you're… you. And I'm – revolted. You know, I'm going to talk to her. I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain."

"Yeah, well I don't know what good that'll do. Elena's right, being a vampire really has changed her" he replied.

"All the more reason you need to cure her" Caroline told him. "Look, I got to go. Be careful. And remember, there is sublimating and then there is insanity."

"I'll be fine. Bye" Stefan said before hanging up. He stood up and suddenly someone from behind grabbed him in a chokehold. It was Klaus.

"In what world do the words tell no one mean tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town?" Klaus sneered.

"The secret's safe. No one who knows about the cure will endanger us. Trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else" Stefan gasped.

"Well then, I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim" Klaus instructed. He released Stefan. He stepped away and turned to look at him.

"And try and keep this one to yourself, would you?" Klaus asked him.

* * *

"Stay away from me" Dia screamed trying to move away from Elijah's grasp.

"Dia, it's me it's Elijah!" Elijah tried. He didn't understand. Why was she like this?

"I don't know you leave me alone" Dia exclaimed. Suddenly Meredith came bursting through the door.

"Dia it's alright calm down" Meredith rushed over toward her. Meredith gently grabbed her arm.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Dia threw Meredith's arm off her. Meredith quickly pushed the red button on her bed and moments later two nurses ran into the room.

"Hold her down" Meredith instructed. She pulled out a needle as the nursed held Dia down, who was still kicking and screaming. Elijah watched helplessly. This wasn't supposed to happen. Thankfully she wasn't a vampire, but she didn't remember anyone. He watched Meredith stick the needle into Dia's arm. Moments later she was fast asleep.

"What the hell happened?" Meredith demanded.

"She doesn't remember anything" Elijah quickly responded.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember anything?" Meredith frowned.

"She didn't know who she was or who I was" he told her looking over at Dia.

* * *

Stefan walked down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. Damon suddenly stepped in front of him blocking his way out.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked.

"Ah, you know, out" Stefan replied vaguely walking towards the front door.

"Where you going?" Damon frowned.

"Out" Stefan said simply.

"Okay, I see shady Stefan is back" Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan stopped walking and turned around walking back towards Damon.

"Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus" Damon huffed.

"You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up" Stefan snapped. Damon looked at Stefan with an expressionless face.

"Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick then. So, apparently, if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0; I suggest we find a different hunter" Damon explained.

"Okay. And?" Stefan shrugged.

"And I was going to ask Professor Shane, but turns out he's shadier than you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council." Damon continued.

"Ah, so you're going to confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him, that sort of thing" Stefan frowned.

"Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to. What do you say? Should we tag team this?" Damon asked.

"Nah, I'd say you're on your own" Stefan said starting to leave again.

"Or we could just blow it off and go get drunk" Damon stopped him. "Brother bond over some Tri Delts. If you, you know, want some quality time."

Stefan shook his head and laughed. "Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life." He patted Damon on the arm before walking out of the house. He walked over to his car when his phone began to ring. It was Elijah.

"Elijah" Stefan answered before frowning. "What happened?"

* * *

"She has no recollection of anything" Elijah said as he and Stefan looked at a sleeping Dia. "The nurses sedated her, but she should be awake anytime now."

"What has Meredith said?" Stefan looked at Elijah.

"She's not sure yet. She said it could be post traumatic amnesia but we won't know just yet" Elijah replied.

"I just can't believe she freaked out on you of all people" Stefan sighed. "Does anyone else know she's awake." Elijah shook his head.

"I'd like to keep it that way" Stefan said. "Until we figure out what's going on."

"I agree" Elijah nodded. "If my brother gets word of this who knows what will occur."

"Still worried about Kol?" Stefan asked. Elijah nodded.

"I don't blame you" Stefan looked at Dia. At that moment Dia opened her eyes. She breathed heavily and shot up in bed.

"Shh" Elijah told her. "It's alright. No one's here to hurt you."

"Who are you all? Where am I?" Dia said shakily.

"You've had an accident" Stefan began. "You're name is Lydia Walker, but you go by Dia. I'm Stefan and this is Elijah."

"An accident?" Dia frowned. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"You have some form of amnesia'" Elijah spoke. "But you're safe." Dia looked between the two of them for some reason she did feel safe. She couldn't explain it she had never met these two men before. At least she didn't think she had. Elijah noticed her heartbeat relax. Stefan motioned for Elijah to follow him away from Dia.

"We need to get her out of her" Stefan told him.

"I'll take her back to her house. Maybe that will trigger something" Elijah suggested. Stefan nodded and walked over towards Dia.

"Dia, Elijah is going to look after you. He's going to take you home. You'll be safe" Stefan told her.

"I don't know him" Dia protested.

"Yes you do" Stefan looked at her. "He's your fian…your friend."

"I am Dia" Elijah looked at her sadly. The girl sitting in front of him was not his Dia. His Dia was trapped somewhere in her own mind.

* * *

Elena stood arranging flowers in a vase at a table. She was trying to keep her mind off of everything that was going on. As she fixed the flowers Caroline walked over to her

"Look, I'm your best friend and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want? Because Stefan is your soul mate" Caroline spoke. Elena looked up at her and frowned.

"Sorry. Picking sides" Caroline sighed.

"It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever since I turned my feelings for Damon have become more intense" Elena explained.

"Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details" Caroline told her.

"He did? Is he okay?" Elena asked worried.

"No, he's heartbroken" Caroline shot back.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to him?" Elena asked.

"No, but you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart" Caroline huffed.

"Well, he did and that's exactly what I am. Confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean" Elena replied. She looked over and saw Professor Shane down the steps.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants" Shane said walking over to Caroline and Elena.

"You're Professor Shane" Elena spoke.

"Yeah, that's right. Professor by day; pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship" Shane explained.

"Uh, inside by the parlor" Caroline answered.

Shane pointed up towards the house. "Right in here?"

"Mhm" Caroline nodded.

"Alright, I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination" Shane smiled. Caroline laughed quietly to herself as Shane walked away.

Elena turned and looked at Caroline. "He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse"

"He's also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep" Caroline explained.

"And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?" Elena said. "Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?"

* * *

April Young stood upstairs in the Lockwood's house prepping for the pageant. She looked at two dresses she was holding up with Elena and Caroline. One was blue and one was red. She hopped the two girls could help her decide which one to go with.

"Blue" Caroline and Elena said together.

"Really? The blue seems a little safe" April sighed.

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges" Elena replied.

"She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court" Caroline spoke. Elena smiled and laughed not noticing Damon walking into the room.

"She got my vote." Elena turned around and saw Damon. She felt herself no longer breathing. Caroline rolled her eyes and threw a black object at him hitting his chest.

"Get out, lurker!" Caroline demanded.

"Ouch" Damon said sarcastically as Caroline walked over towards him. "Where's Professor Shane?"

"Check the judges' table" Caroline huffed. She started to close the door, but Damon put his hand on his, pushing it back open. Caroline glared and walked back towards Elena.

"Red one, definitely" Damon looked at April.

Caroline stopped in the middle of the room crossing her arms. "We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy." She glanced over at Elena.

"It's a pageant. That's the whole point" Damon said.

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don't think you did" Caroline shot back.

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue" Damon replied.

"Nobody cares what you think" Caroline snapped.

"I care" April piped in.

"See? April cares. Red, right, Elena?" Damon looked at Elena. Caroline glared at her as Elena looked at April

"The red is pretty" Elena shrugged. Caroline's face completely fell.

"And my work here is done" Damon smirked. He then walked out of the room and Caroline looked over at Elena.

"Uh, what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to safe is good?" Caroline snapped. Elena looked over at Caroline. She looked out of out. She quickly shook her head and turned back to April.

"Whichever one you want to wear, April" Elena said walking out of the room. Caroline watched her, confused.

"What just happened?" Caroline huffed. She heard her phone go off and walked over to see who texted her. It was from Stefan.

_Dia's awake, but she doesn't remember anything._

Caroline frowned and quickly dialed Stefan's number. "What do you mean she doesn't remember anything?" she exclaimed before Stefan could speak.

"Caroline she woke up with no recollection of you me, Elena, Damon, or even Elijah" Stefan explained. "Meredith thinks it's might be post traumatic amnesia, but she doesn't know for sure."

"Do I need to get Elena and come down to the hospital?" she asked.

"No stay at the pageant" he told her. "Elijah is taking Dia back to her house. Meredith doesn't think it's a good idea for her to be surrounded by a lot of people just yet. She freaked out earlier. Elijah will look after her."

"Should I tell Elena?" Caroline asked.

"No" Stefan said quickly. "Not yet. She's got too much on her plate and she'll want to see Dia. We'll tell her later, but for right now, keep it quiet. There's no a lot we can do right now."

* * *

Elijah opened the door to Dia's house. Dia stood on the front porch and looked inside not moving from her spot.

"You can go in Dia" Elijah spoke. Dia nodded and walked into the hallway looking around.

"Does anything look familiar?" he asked. Dia shook her head in response. Elijah sighed sadly. All he wanted was for her to wake up and now all he wanted was for her to remember him. "Well Dr. Fell said it could take a while for your memories to return." He walked over to her and smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Do I like tea?" Dia responded.

"Yes you do" Elijah replied.

"Then sure" Dia nodded. Elijah walked through the living room into the kitchen. Dia heard him opening cabinets and such. She walked into the living room still looking around. A photo frame caught her eye on a table. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a girl and a woman. She walked over to the bar in the kitchen.

"Who's this?" she asked Elijah holding up the picture. Elijah looked up and saw it was a picture of Dia with Lucy.

"That's you and Lucy" Elijah responded. "She raised you."

"Where is she now?" Dia asked.

"She died" Elijah said simply.

"Oh" Dia frowned. She put the picture down and looked at Elijah. "There's something different about you, almost familiar. Stefan said you were my friend. Were we close?"

Elijah placed a coffee mug in front of Dia and smirked. "We were very close." Dia took the mug and took a sip of the tea.

"I feel very comfortable around you for some reason" Dia spoke.

"I'm going to help you Dia. I'll protect you and get you through this. Anything you wish I will do. I won't let anything happen to you" Elijah told her.

"For some reason I believe that" Dia looked up at him. Elijah smiled, maybe she would be able to somehow remember. There was still hope.

**There you have it. Give me a little while and I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime tonight! If not tonight it will be up tomorow! Read and review**


	14. My Brother's Keeper Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Caroline walked around outside picking up empty champagne glasses from tables, smiling at all of the attendees. Her mind was flustered. She couldn't believe Dia was awake and had no memory. She desperately wanted to see her best friend. She saw one of the bus boys and walked angrily over to him.

"Hey, why am I bussing your tables?" she snapped slamming the glasses on his tray. "I said no empty glasses" Caroline sneered. The bus boy rolled his eyes and walked away. Caroline quickly made her way to the orchestra.

"Will you guys pick up the tempo?!" she complained. "This is a pageant, not a funeral" Caroline snapped her fingers at the orchestra.

"And how am I doing?" Klaus asked walking to her

Caroline stopped and looked at him. "You're. Perfect" she spoke. Klaus smiled at her in response. "Just so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you" she grumbled.

"They didn't waste any time, did they?" Klaus stated looking over Caroline's shoulder and seeing Tyler with Hayley, the girl who he believed Tyler cheated on Caroline with. Caroline turned around and frowned, clearly upset. Klaus looked at her expression on her face.

"Let's just get today over with" she huffed walking past Klaus.

* * *

"This is your room" Elijah opened a door leading Dia to a room. She walked in looking around the room that was unfamiliar to her.

"This is mine?" she frowned in confusion.

"Yes" Elijah nodded. Earlier he had taken out some of her pictures of the two of them. Deep down he knew he should tell her about their relationship, but he wasn't sure what he should tell her.

"You told me I had an accident?" Dia suddenly spoke snapping Elijah out of his thoughts.

"Yes" Elijah replied.

"What kind of accident?" Dia asked.

"You were in a coma for sometime" he explained.

"Is that why I can't remember anything?" she asked.

"Possibly" Elijah told her. "We're not sure why exactly."

"I feel like something is missing. I can't explain it. There's something important that I should know but I don't" Dia sighed.

"The memories will take time" Elijah said walking closer to her.

"You seem sure of it" Dia frowned.

"I am because I know you so well" Elijah smirked.

"Tell me about myself" Dia requested.

"You're smart, compassionate, and strong among many other things" Elijah smiled.

"What other things?" Dia asked.

"Later" Elijah told her. "Come I'll make you something to eat."

"What do I like to eat?" Dia asked.

Elijah laughed slightly. "You'll learn soon."

* * *

Elena watched the Miss Mystic Falls contestants and their escorts' dance. Damon watched Elena and once she caught him looking at her he smiled. Elena stared at him wondering about her feelings for him. She walked out of the crowd and pulled out her phone when Caroline quickly walked down the steps to catch up with her.

"Hey, what's with the last minute escort change? Where is Jeremy?" Caroline asked. Jeremy had failed to show up to be April's escort and there was no sign of him.

"I'm calling him right now" Elena said as Damon walked up to them. "He's not picking up"

"Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine" Damon replied.

"Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me" Elena explained. Caroline frowned both shocked and worry about this new information.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine" Damon shrugged.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling" Elena sighed.

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him" Damon told her.

"Okay" Elena nodded as Damon walked away.

"Okay, you go home, I'm going to start asking around here" Caroline suggested.

"Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods" Elena shrugged.

"No, Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?" Caroline demanded.

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so called "feelings" for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it." Caroline told her as Klaus walked over to the pair. " You're too concerned with the fact about feeling something for Damon that I bet you won't even care when Stefan tells you that Dia woke up and doesn't remember who she is and the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf."

"Easy, love, you're making a scene" Klaus spoke.

"Dia awake?" Elena frowned. "Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier." She walked away leaving Caroline with a blank look on her face.

"How did I become the bad guy?" Caroline groaned.

"Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy" Klaus smirked.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus walked near the pond of the Lockwood property. In his hand Klaus held a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"So my brother's gypsy has finally awaken" Klaus spoke.

"You weren't suppose to know that" Caroline began. "I just lost it. Elena…she's just driving me crazy."

"Well she and Damon have grown close" he replied.

"It's just, as her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything" Caroline explained.

"So, being a vampire's changed her?" Klaus frowned.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person" she told him.

"It's very peculiar" Klaus smirked.

"What's that look for?" Caroline asked.

"It'll all make sense eventually" he replied.

"Whatever, just – just hurry up and find the cure" Caroline sighed sitting on a bench.

"I'm working on it" Klaus told her.

"Would you ever take it?" she asked.

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hm?" Klaus smirked.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?" she asked him. Klaus looked at her and popped open the bottle of the champagne bottle, avoiding the question.

"How about you ? Life used to be a lot easier" Klaus stood up and pulled out a piece of paper from inside his jacket. "Don't you miss the days of being..." he opened a piece of paper. "'Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee' and the 'Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle." Caroline looked up with horrified eyes.

"Is that my Miss Mystic application?" Caroline stood up and smack the paper out of his hands. "Where did you get that?!" Klaus laughed and caught the paper and continued to read.

" 'When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellence." He read

"Now, I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident" he told her.

"And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire.." Klaus continued. Caroline put her hands on her hips and glared at him playfully.

"Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in spire" Klaus laughed as Caroline tried to grab the paper.

"Yeah, it's very funny" she said as Klaus pulled the paper out of her reach. "It's hilarious. Just-" Caroline continued to take the paper, but Klaus smirked at her. Finally she gave up and looked at him and started to laugh.

* * *

Inside the house away from the announcement that April had become Miss Mystic Falls, Jeremy sat in an empty room holding a skate. He pushed the stake into his palm until it started to bleed. Elena walked into the room and Jeremy looked her at her.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked him. She stopped and saw the stake in his hand. "What are you doing with that?" Jeremy stood up and looked at her.

"Put it down" Elena told him.

"Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires" Jeremy spoke.

"You're nothing like Connor" she shook her head.

"I want to believe that. And I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart" Jeremy sneered.

"Why would you say that? It's me, Jeremy" Elena pleaded.

"And you're a vampire" Jeremy shot back.

"Yeah, but I'm also your sister" she said gently grabbing his wrist. "Jer, I would never do anything to hurt you." Elena stopped. She smelled blood. She turned his hand over and saw a cut across his palm. The veins started crawling towards her eyes.

"No" Jeremy looked at her.

"Get – get it away from me" Elena demanded. Jeremy walked towards her with a stake in a hand. Elena quickly grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground. She ran over to him and started to shake him.

"Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up" Elena cried. She continued to panic and shake Jeremy. He opened his eyes suddenly and staked Elena in the neck. She gasped, clutching her hand to her neck. Jeremy kneeled down in front of her and raised the stake to kill her when Matt walked into the room.

"Jeremy!" Matt said running over to him.

"Get out of here, Matt" Jeremy told him.

"Jeremy, you don't want to do this, okay. That's your sister. It's that stupid mark on your arm" Matt replied.

"Shut up, Matt!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy, look at me! I'm human and I'm telling you not to hurt her" Matt looked at him. Jeremy hesitated for a moment, but suddenly looked like he was still going to stake Elena. Stefan rushed into the room and grabbed Jeremy, holding him against the wall.

"Get him out of here, Matt!" Stefan exclaimed pushing Jeremy towards Matt.

"Come on. Let's get out of here" Matt said grabbing Jeremy. Stefan kneeled down in front of Elena, who was trying to take the stake out of her neck.

"Let me do it, let me do it, let me do it" Stefan said gently. Elena continued to gasp for air as Stefan took her hands off the stake and gently pulled it out. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her. Elena looed up at him and clutched his hand in hers.

* * *

Elena walked across the lawn of the Lockwood Property with Stefan running after her.

"Elena, wait" Stefan called out.

"I have to find Jeremy. This shouldn't be happening to him" she told him.

"Elena, wait. It's my fault" Stefan told her. He caught her arm and faced her.

"What are you talking about?" Elena frowned.

"I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger" he explained.

"Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time" Elena replied. Stefan looked away, saying nothing. "Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan."

"We need the map to get the cure" Stefan shot back.

"If getting my humanity back means stripping Jeremy of his, then I don't want the cure" Elena exclaimed.

"He's the only way to fix all of this" Stefan shot back.

"You mean me. The only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go" Elena snapped. Stefan's face fell, clearly upset by Elena's words. Damon approached them from a few feet away. Stefan shook his head and walked away as Elena watched up.

* * *

Stefan walked up to Dia's porch and sighed. Elena had made her choice. He was sure of that. He wished that Dia remembered everything. He knew that despite the fact that she was with Elijah, she would be upset. After all Damon broke her heart because of Elena.

"Stefan" a voice called. He turned and saw Caroline walking towards him.

"Can I see her?" she asked.

Stefan nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He knocked on the doorbell and moments later Elijah opened the door.

"Stefan. Miss Forbes" he greeted in confusion.

"Is she up for visitors?" Stefan asked. "Caroline wants to see her."

"Elijah who was at the door?" A moment later Dia appeared in the hallway. Caroline felt tears slowly come to her eyes as she ran over to Dia and hugged her. Realizing that Dia had no clue who she was she quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said wiping a tear. "You don't remember me. I'm Caroline. We're friends."

"Hi Caroline" Dia smiled. "I have a lot of friends I've noticed."

"You do" Caroline smiled. "We've all missed you so much."

"Because of my accident" Dia stated.

"Yeah because of that" Caroline nodded. Elijah motioned for Stefan to follow him into the living room. Once they were away from Dia and Caroline Elijah spoke.

"I've explained some of the situation to her" Elijah explained.

"But not all of it?" Stefan asked.

"Meredith said it might overwhelm her if she is told too much at once" Elijah replied.

"So she doesn't know about vampires or that you're engaged?" Stefan asked. Elijah nodded sadly.

"So what do we do till then?" Stefan asked.

"We wait" Elijah replied. "That's all we can do."

"Stefan we should probably go" Caroline appeared in the doorway. Stefan nodded walked towards her and stopped.

"We're all here for you both" Stefan spoke.

"I thank you" Elijah nodded.

* * *

Klaus sat in front of the fire in his mansion alive thinking to himself. He found it curious that Dia was awake, but she didn't remember anything. He also thought about how Elena was sired to Damon. Such curious things going on in Mystic Falls. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello brother" Klaus greeted. "I have some news that might interest you regarding a certain gypsy."

* * *

Stefan poured a shot for himself and Caroline in her living room after returning from Dia's house talking about Dia and the days events.

"Damon still doesn't know she's awake does he?" Caroline asked as Stefan handed her a shot. He shook his head in response.

"Well even if he did I bet he wouldn't care, being too caught up with Elena and all" Caroline huffed.

"Elena's right. I just - I need to let go" Stefan sighed.

"No, you're right, Stefan. It's not pretty and it's not easy, but you can't give up on her" she told him.

"Caroline, she looked me in the eye and she told me to move on" Stefan looked at her.

"She's lost. Okay, you and her, epic. Her and Damon, ugh, God. There's something wrong with her. Just promise me you won't stop looking for the cure" Caroline demanded.

"Klaus won't let me even if I wanted to" Stefan said placing his shot glass down and pouring himself another one.

"Why does he care? He doesn't even want it" Caroline asked.

"He wants to keep Elena human so that he can make more hybrids" Stefan explained.

Caroline sat back into her chair and relaxed. "He's going to need them. Tyler's almost got all of them unsired." Suddenly Caroline frowned and shot back up in her chair. "Oh my God." Stefan looked at her confused.

"Oh. My. God" Caroline repeated. Stefan looked at her wondering what was going on. Caroline stood up and looked at Stefan. "I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena. He said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Think about it. Every time Elena's had a problem, Damon's been the magic solution" she replied. "Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon. And she listens" Caroline explained as Stefan still looked confused.

"When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?" Caroline asked.

"Damon" Stefan realized.

"And when she tried to drink from animals?" Caroline asked.

"She couldn't keep it down" Stefan replied.

"And blood bags?" she continued.

"Same thing" Stefan said.

"Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't" Caroline spoke. "Damon likes the red dress. Elena likes the red dress."

"Damon says kill Connor and she kills Connor" Stefan nodded.

"What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her a vampire, right?" Caroline asked. "It's rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times?" She sat back down in her chair. "What if this is really happening?"

Stefan leaned forward. "Elena's sired to Damon."

* * *

Dia woke up screaming in bed. Elijah quickly rushed into the room, grabbing her.

"Dia it's alright!" he said trying to calm her down. Dia breathed heavily looking around.

"It was a bad dream that is all" Elijah whispered.

"There was a man" Dia began. "He came up from behind me and bit my neck. It was terrifying." She hugged Elijah tightly. Elijah wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her own.

"It's going to be fine" Elijah told her. "It was a dream. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever."

"Can you stay with me?" Dia suddenly asked looking up at Elijah. He stared at her lips. It was taking everything inside of him not to kiss her.

"Of course" he finally spoke. Dia pulled out of his grasp and laid down making room beside her for him. He laid down beside her and she turned to face him.

"Why do I feel so comfortable around you?" she asked.

"You tell me" Elijah looked at her. Dia shrugged before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Elijah was unable to fall back asleep so easily. He knew there was something unusual about Dia's dream. It was a dream about a vampire. Only one person would manipulate a dream. Especially her dream. Kol. Kol knew she was awake and he knew Kol was back in town.

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been under the weather for a few days and I've been sleeping a lot. Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapters. Next chapter should be up sometime later today. Read and review!**


	15. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon laid in his bed, slowly waking up. He remembered what had happened the night before. He and Elena were finally together. After everything he had went through they were finally together. He frowned when he noticed that she wasn't beside him and sat up in bed.

"Elena?" Damon called out. A moment later Elena came out from the bathroom wearing her black lingerie and Damon's shirt.

"Hey" she greeted smiling walking back over to the bed.

"Hey" Damon said as Elena jumped back into bed beside him. "Thought you might've left"

"No I don't have to be at school for..." Elena held up her wrist and looked at it. "At least twenty minutes ago." She and Damon kissed and pulled away. Damon played with her hair and smirked at her. "What's that face?" she asked.

"What face?" he asked smiling.

"That face" Elena said.

"I'm happy" Damon told her smiling again. Elena smiled at him before kissing him and rolling on top of him as they continued to kiss.

* * *

"This is a disaster!" Caroline exclaimed walking around in her living room. She and Stefan were still talking about the possibility that Elena was sired to Damon.

"Look, we don't know anything for sure" Stefan began.

"Yes we do! Elena is sired to Damon! Which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy, just like Klaus and his hybrids!" Caroline replied.

"No it's not. A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million. Maybe it won't affect her the same way" Stefan suggested.

"We already know it's affecting her. She's become Damon's lapdog." Caroline said as Stefan looked at her in disbelief. "It's true! Everything he says, she agrees with. Everything he asks her to do... she does. We need to do something." Caroline pulled out her phone ready to call Elena.

"Wait, no, hold on Caroline" Stefan protested. "This isn't gossip. You can't just drop this on her before we know what's happening for sure."

"I need to talk to Tyler, okay? Maybe he'll know what to do" Caroline replied.

"Alright talk to Tyler but please don't tell anyone else. If this is true, then it may have influence on Elena's every action and emotion since she became a vampire" Stefan said.

* * *

Damon and Elena walked downstairs together and through the hallway getting Elena ready to go to school.

"Bag?" Damon asked.

"I got it." Elena said picking the bag up from off the table.

"Scarf" Damon said taking a scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

"What - oh!" Elena said before Damon pulled her into a kiss. Damon pulled away and was about to kiss her again when Elena stopped him. "Listen, Damon, we..."

"No. No, no no. Don't ruin it" Damon said placing a finger to her lips. She pushed his hand out of the way and smiled.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say" Elena smirked.

"Well, I'm assuming it starts with, "What are we?" And then ends with, "Going to tell Stefan?" he replied.

"He should know" Elena sighed.

"I know he should know. I just don't know when he should know it" Damon said.

"Well, he knows that something is going on between us. I mean, it's the reason that he and I broke up" Elena shrugged.

"Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy his?" Damon asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't –" Elena began.

"No, Elena. This is our time. It's never been right before but it is right now. Just one day? One day?" Damon asked holding up one finger and pouting.

"Okay, one day" Elena smiled.

"Yes!" Damon exclaimed. The two of them walked over to the front door and opened it to see Stefan walking up. The two of them stopped.

"Hey" Elena greeted.

"Hey" Stefan replied looking at Damon and Elena.

"See you in history?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah" Stefan replied.

Elena nodded and walked past Stefan, avoiding his gaze. Stefan walked into the house looking at Damon.

"Hey" Damon spoke.

"Hey" Stefan replied. Damon closed the door, standing there, knowing Stefan had something to say.

"Listen, we need to talk" Stefan spoke.

* * *

Elijah awoke, still in Dia's room. He looked down and saw Dia's head on his bare chest, still sleeping. He smiled to himself. Just like old times he thought, only he knew that she still wasn't the Dia he knew. He gently kissed the top of her head trying not to wake her. He began to move slightly when she began to stir. Dia opened her eyes and looked up at him and quickly sat up, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry" she spoke.

"No I apologize for waking you" Elijah replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. No more nightmares thanks to you" she smiled. Elijah smiled at her, but deep down knew that Kol was close. He was going to go search for him today.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Elijah asked.

"I don't care" Dia shrugged. "I don't remember what I like for breakfast, but then again I don't remember a lot of things."

"I know" Elijah said sadly getting up out of bed.

"Thank" Dia said. "For taking care of me. I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"You are not a burden" Elijah walked over to her. "I'm honored to be taking care of you."

"There's something so different about you" Dia turned her head. "I can't put my finger on it, but I like it. I like you. You're…you're charming." Dia suddenly frowned and looked down. "I feel like I've said that before, but I don't know where."

Elijah looked at her. She had told him he was charming once before. "I'll uh go start breakfast for you."

* * *

Stefan and Damon sat on the couch facing each other. Stefan had just finished explaining everything that Caroline had discovered about the possibility of Elena being sired to Damon, something Damon refused to believe.

"Sired? Really Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day." Damon rolled his eyes.

"It was your blood that turned her, right? I mean, she's been different from day one because of you. You can't deny that" Stefan shot back.

"Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. You two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me" Damon exclaimed.

"All right. You know what? Prove me wrong. Tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag" Stefan suggested.

"She can't. Her weird doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag" Damon frowned.

"Right, because you told her to. You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy" Stefan explained noticing Damon didn't believe anything he said. "Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Make sure you'll tell her how happy you'll be if it works, and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize."

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic" Damon said getting up and walking away.

* * *

Elena walked down the hall at school, feeling over the moon about everything. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. She saw Bonnie and Caroline at their lockers and walked over to them.

"Elena, hey. Is everything okay?" Bonnie

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Elena frowned.

"Well, Caroline told me you had to move out to stay away from Jeremy" Bonnie replied.

"Matt is at the house staying with him right now to make sure he keeps all of his hunter stuff in control. He's okay" Elena explained.

"But are you? I mean, clearly, they don't have a flat iron at hotel Salvatore" Caroline giggled.

"Oh - I was in a rush. I mean - look, do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk" she said taking her hair out of the bun it was in.

"I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try" Bonnie told them.

"Oh, creepy Professor Guy is just Shane now" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"He's not creepy" Bonnie argued.

"We're not judging" Elena told her.

"I am" Caroline looked at her.

"Don't listen to her. So, girls' night? We can raid the Salvatore wine cellar" Elena smiled.

"Um, are you sure that Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?" Caroline asked uncomfortably.

"I can't go home because my brother is trying to kill me. So their place is mine now, too" Elena told them.

"Sounds fun then" Bonnie smiled.

"Can I make a request?" Caroline said uncomfortably. "Can we go see Dia? I saw her last night and she looks great…"

"Wait Dia's awake?" Bonnie asked.

"You saw her?" Elena's eyes grew wide.

"Yes to both and she's fine. Elijah's doing a fantastic job of taking care of her. She just can't remember anything and I thought maybe all of us together might jog her memory" Caroline suggested.

"Let's do it" Bonnie smiled.

"I just don't know. I feel like Elijah might just want some time with her himself" Elena looked up and saw Damon motioning her to follow. " I'll see you in a bit." She walked off with Caroline and Bonnie looking on.

* * *

"You being here makes your selfish, secret day a little difficult, don't you think?" Elena said standing with Damon in a classroom, putting her arms around Damon. Damon pulled away and took out a blood bag.

"Forgot your lunch" Damon said holding it up.

"I can't. You know I can't" she protested.

"Well, last time you tried it, the circumstances were less optimal and I think maybe you should just give it another try, see if it works. I really think it will. Please... for me?" Damon asked. He handed her the blood bag and Elena ripped the top open. She took a sip of it and began to drink with Damon watching on. Suddenly she looked up at him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Mm, I'm fine. It tastes like blood. Last time, it was like hot garbage" she said putting the bag back into her mouth drinking more.

"You sure you're okay?" Damon frowned.

Elena nodded. I'm better than OK. I mean, maybe last time, it was a bad batch or something. I can't believe this, Damon. I don't have to hurt people anymore!" She threw her arms around Damon and hugged him. Damon face was expressionless. She was sired to him

"Hey by the way have you seen Dia?" she asked.

"No I haven't been to the hospital in a few days" Damon frowned.

"Oh my god" Elena's eyes grew wide. "You don't know. Damon, Dia's awake."

"Well that's great" Damon said clearly hurt that he didn't know.

"I'm sorry no one told you" Elena hugged him. "Damon there's something else. She doesn't remember anything. You, me, Caroline, even Elijah." Damon looked at her processing everything he was told.

"I have to get to class. Thank you." Elena pecked him on the lips and left for class.

* * *

Elijah opened the front door after hearing a knock to reveal Damon.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded walking into the house.

"She's safe" Elijah responded coolly.

"I want to see her" Damon sneered. "Now."

"You might want to remember who you're speaking to" Elijah walked towards him.

"Well you might want to remember that I know how to end you" Damon shot back.

"She's outside" Elijah glared. He turned and Damon followed him outside to Dia's back porch. Damon stopped when he saw her. Dia was sitting at a table flipping through old family photos. Dia looked up and saw Damon. Elijah walked over to him. Damon could tell that she was nervous.

"Dia this is Stefan's brother Damon" Elijah told her.

"Are you my friend too?" Dia asked. Damon smirked at her question.

"Yeah something like that" he smiled.

"Yes he is a friend" Elijah glared at Damon.

"Dia do you remember anything?" Damon asked her.

"I remember waking up in the hospital" Dia replied.

"Anything before that?" Damon looked at her.

"No" Dia shook her head. Damon sighed and looked at Elijah.

"I'm guessing you've been keeping some things then" he stated.

"Elijah's slowly telling me things" Dia commented.

"Trying not to overwhelm her" Elijah looked at her.

"Oh please" Damon huffed.

"I think it's time you leave Damon" Elijah walked over to him. Damon took one last look at Dia and quickly left.

"He's….odd" Dia frowned.

"That he is" Elijah nodded sitting down next to her. "Dia I have to run some errands today. Do you think you'll be alright her by yourself?"

"I don't see why not" Dia shrugged.

"I just need you to promise me one thing" Elijah took one of her hands in his.

"Anything" Dia smiled.

"Don't answer the door and don't leave the house" Elijah told her. "Can you do that?"

"Yes but why?" she asked.

"I'll explain later" Elijah told her. "I'll be back soon I promise." Dia watched him get up and leave puzzled by him. Elijah was different and strange, but she felt drawn to him. She felt safe, protected, even loved when she was around him.

* * *

Kol sat in a car a few feet away from Dia's house. He smiled when he saw Elijah come out of the house, get in his car, and leave. His brother did everything he anticipated. He knew Elijah was coming to look for him. He was worried that he would come after Dia. He smirked to himself. His brother knew him well, but not as well as he thought.

"Time to play sleeping beauty" he grinned.

**There you have it another chapter up! Thanks for the reviews thus far! Read and review! **


	16. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon stood in the library rummaging through old papers in a trunk when Stefan walked in confused as to what his brother was doing.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Elena is sired. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?" Damon huffed.

"No, I'm not happy. But what are we going to do about it?" Stefan replied.

"Well, I'm working on it. Here" Damon held up a picture for his brother to see.

"Remember that?" Damon asked as Stefan took the picture from him.

"New Orleans" Stefan stated.

"1942, to be exact" Damon told him.

Stefan sat down. "What was in New Orleans in 1942?"

"Other than bourbon and beads... " Damon turned to his brother and smirked. "Us, Stefan."

"Oh yeah." Stefan nodded looking at a hat. "What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?"

"That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte" Damon replied.

* * *

Dia walked around her house looking at pictures and going through this. She sighed and frustration. Nothing looked familiar or seemed familiar. She walked back over to the couch and plopped down on it. She looked up and saw a man standing in the backyard, staring at her. She had told Elijah she wouldn't leave or let anyone in, but for some reason she felt like she knew this man. She got up and walked over to the window. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. In a way he reminded her of Elijah. She opened the door and stood in the doorframe.

"Can I help you?" she asked unsure.

"Well my brother was right, you really don't remember anything do you?" the man said walking closer to her. Dia stepped back inside the house.

"Oh there's no need to be afraid darling. We're friends." The man said. "Elijah sent me."

"You know Elijah?" Dia asked.

"Of course he's my brother" the man smirked.

"Brother? Who are you?" Dia frowned.

"Why it's me, Kol"

* * *

"That was my first clue" Damon finished explaining how a girl he once knew, Charlotte was sired to him.

"She was sired to you, and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"More like when she went all "Fatal Attraction" on me, then I had to make a clean break" Damon replied.

"How'd you do that?" Stefan frowned.

"Ah, phew, here" Damon said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Stefan.

Stefan read the piece of paper. It was an address of a woman. "Who's Valerie LaMarche?" he asked.

"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond" Damon said taking a sip of his drink. "Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going back to Bourbon Street."

* * *

Elena stood in the Salvatore living room with Caroline and Bonnie. She had just brought up a wooden crate of wine for them to have while spending time together.

"One for you" she said handing a bottle to Bonnie. "One for you" she repeated handing another bottle to Caroline.

"Ooh" Caroline smiled looking at the bottle.

"I'm assuming this is for Caroline" Bonnie asked holding up a blood bag. Caroline reached for it, but Elena grabbed it before she could.

"Actually, it's for me" Elena smiled. Bonnie and Caroline both looked at one another surprised.

"I thought –" Caroline began

"Oh. Are you saying that –" Bonnie spoke.

Elena drank the blood bag and stopped showing her friends that she could keep it down. "Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire" she said happily.

"That's amazing" Bonnie told her.

"Uh, what do you mean "thanks to Damon?" Caroline frowned.

"Well, he suggested that I try it again. So I did and it worked. No more snatch, eat, erase." Elena explained.

"So where is my least favorite Salvatore?" Caroline asked. Elena held up her phone and read a text.

"Out with Stefan for the night, don't wait up. Brother bonding."

"Hm, so you guys check-in text now? What else do you do?" Caroline looked at her disapprovingly.

"I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life. Would you mind laying off on all the hate?" Elena huffed.

"OK, new girls' night rule - no boy talk, yeah? Plus, why talk when we have this?" Bonnie said holding up a bag of black herbs.

"Is that stoner tea?!" Caroline demanded.

"It's spirit tea. It opens up your chi or whatever. Come on, it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits" Bonnie said.

"Mm-hmm" Caroline said not convinced.

"Don't judge" Bonnie glared.

"OK, fine! I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening! Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice" Caroline complained.

Elena stood up. "I'll drink to that." Bonnie and Caroline held up their glasses while Elena touched their glasses with her blood bag. "Cheers."

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline had made their way upstairs to Damon's bedroom. Elena was lying in the tub with Caroline and Bonnie sitting next to her.

"Check this out: Vamp speed video" Bonnie said handing Elena the phone.

Elena laughed. "I look like Superman. Watch this" she said pausing the video of her running around the room at a super speed. "This year's Christmas card. Being a vampire is so weird. Oh my God, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?"

"I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of inequity" Caroline giggled. Elena sat up in the bath tub, not amused at her joke.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now" Caroline sighed.

"No, don't stop on my account. Rip away. I mean, it's only Damon, right?" Elena said sarcastically.

"Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut" Caroline shot back.

"Come on" Bonnie sighed.

"So, what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?" Elena looked at Caroline.

"I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was" Caroline argued

"He's always been there for me when I needed him" Elena glared.

"Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him" Caroline said.

"Well, maybe I did" Elena said. Caroline and Bonnie both looked at her in shock.

"You did what?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You didn't" Bonnie looked at her.

"Yeah, I did. Look, I know you two have issues with him, but I'm happy, and I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends so that I could tell them about it" Elena shook her head and got up from the bathtub and walked away leaving Caroline and Bonnie speechless.

Elena stood downstairs cleaning the mess from the party when Bonnie and Caroline came downstairs to talk to her.

"Elena, come on" Bonnie pleaded.

"Party is over. You guys need to leave" Elena snapped.

"Don't be mad, okay? We're just looking out for you" Caroline told her.

"Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty but I don't hate him. I can't. He's - I think I'm falling in love with him" Elena explained.

"Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. You're sired to him" Caroline exclaimed. Bonnie and Elena stared at her in shock.

"What?" Bonnie frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"I... Look, I'm sorry that it came out like that, but it's true. Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags and suddenly..." Caroline explained.

"No. There's no way, I..." Elena began.

"Are you sure? " Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Ask Stefan about it. He can explain it better than I can" Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, you talked to Stefan about this?" Elena asked angrily.

"It's not your fault, Elena. Okay, Damon took advantage of you" Caroline told her.

"Ok, you need to leave" Elena glared at a shocked Caroline. "Now!" Elena walked past Bonnie and Caroline and walked toward the front door.

"Elena!" Bonnie protested.

Caroline: Come on!

"I said leave" Elena snapped opening the front door to reveal two of Klaus's hybrids' Adrian and Kim.

"Hello girls" Kim smirked. She rushed into the house knocking Elena into a wall then rushed towards Caroline, grabbing her by the throat. Adrian rushed in and grabbed Elena, eventually slamming her into another wall. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to preform a spell causing the lights to flicker and to break.

"Stop!" Kim screamed. Bonnie looked at Kim, who's eyes had turned yellow.

"One bite from a hybrid and she's dead, remember?" Kim looked at Adrian. He threw Elena to the ground. Bonnie rushed over to help her up and when they turned around they saw Caroline, Kim and Adrian were gone.

"Caroline?" Elena frowned.

* * *

"Elijah's never mentioned you" Dia said handing Kol a cup a tea she had made for him.

"That doesn't surprise me" Kol smirked. "I've been a bit preoccupied lately. I did come and visit you a lot when you were in the hospital."

"I thought Elijah was the only who was there" Dia admitted.

"No you had lots of visitors" Kol replied. "So tell me what do you think of my brother?"

"He's different. It's almost like he's from a different time. He's charming and well there's something so familiar about him" Dia explained. "There's something familiar about you as well."

"It's probably because we were so close" Kol replied.

"Close how?" Dia asked putting something into the sink. When she turned around Kol had miraculously come up behind her, inches away from her.

"Very close" Kol smirked. Dia moved away from him and went to put a glass back in a cabinet.

"So can you explain to me why Elijah's looking after me?" Dia asked.

"I'm not quite sure" Kol shrugged. "He's got himself a girl and everything. They're engaged to be married." Deep down Dia felt disappointed for some reason.

"Where is she?" she asked wanting to know more.

"It's a bit complicated" Kol replied walking over to her. "You're very beautiful you know."

"Thank you" Dia smiled. Kol walked closer to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"There's just something so familiar about you. You're important to me somehow" Dia whispered. Kol looked at her lips and then back up at Dia.

"I think you'll remember quite soon" he whispered leaning forward, his lips inches from her own. Suddenly out of no where Kol was suddenly slammed against the wall. By Elijah.

"Hello brother" Kol smirked. Elijah growled and looked over at Dia.

"I told you not to let anyone into the house" he sneered.

"It's not my fault she was intrigued by me" Kol laughed.

"You didn't call him to look after me?" Dia frowned. Elijah frowned at her then looked back at Kol.

"I told you to stay away from her" Elijah growled.

"That's not the pressing problem here Elijah. You've failed to mention some important details that she needs to know about" Kol smirked. "Did he tell you Dia what we are?"

"What is he talking about Elijah?" Dia frowned. Kol kicked Elijah and sped towards Dia. He eyes had turned red and she could see veins rushing up to his eyes and he had fangs.

"We're vampires darling" he hissed before rushing off. Dia breathed heavily and looked at Elijah on the ground, kneeling down beside him.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. Elijah looked at her. He couldn't believe that she was still here and not running away from him. Maybe even though she had no recollection of anything her self consciousness knew.

"You don't think me a monster?" Elijah frowned.

"Can I see them?" Dia asked.

"See what?" Elijah said confused.

"You know what" Dia looked at him. Unfortunately Elijah did know what she was talking about. Elijah breathed and slowly his face changed. Dias saw his eyes and fangs.

"I still see you" she smiled. "I don't see a monster." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Elijah breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that somewhere Dia was still in there.

"Will you tell me about vampires?" she asked.

"I could never lie to you" Elijah replied squeezing her tigher.

* * *

Caroline sat in a chair in her living room with Stefan. She was tired after being kidnapped and rescued. She explained how things had gone with Elena and He had just explained what had happened in New Orleans. The only way for Damon to undo the sire bond was to release Elena.

"You feel sorry for him?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Look, there's no other way to break a vampire sire bond. As much as you and I both hate it, Damon does love Elena. Now he has to completely let her go. Ever imagine having to do that? " Stefan explained.

"I'm sorry I told her. Okay, I kind of didn't have a choice. All I know is he better do what he's supposed to do" Caroline huffed as Stefan sat down.

"He'll do it. He's not as bad as he wants you to think. He'll do what he needs to do, he told me he would" Stefan replied.

"Is that all he told you?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?" Stefan frowned.

"Nothing. It's just" Caroline stopped and sighed. "It's just - how can you trust him?"

"Because I think he loves her as much as I do. He can't be selfish with her. Not anymore" Stefan explained.

* * *

Dia stood in her room getting ready for bed. She still couldn't believe that there were such things as vampires, but then she knew about it before, she just didn't remember. Elijah was still Elijah despite what he was. She knew that there was more to him than what he told her, but she was feeling overwhelmed. Maybe the doctor was right. She did need to have things told to her slowly other wise she would feel overwhelmed. She stood in front of her dresser when a piece of jewelry caught her eye. It was a simple silver chain with a diamond pendant on it. She felt as though she needed to be wearing it. She picked it up and clasped it around her neck before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. Elijah opened the door and walked in. "Hi" she greeted.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier" Elijah began. "I know it was not your fault that Kol was here and for not telling you what I was."

"You were just trying to protect me right?" Dia asked walking over to him.

"That's all I wanted" Elijah nodded. He looked at her then noticed that she was wearing a diamond necklace. The necklace he had given her. Dia noticed him staring at it and smiled.

"I found it on my dresser. I just felt like I needed to wear it" she explained. She saw that Elijah looked content, but felt for some strange reason that he was happy.

"Are you happy?" she asked curiously.

"Why yes I am" Elijah frowned in confusion. "I gave you that necklace."

"You did?" Dia smiled. "Must be why I like it so much."

"Well I'll let you get some sleep" Elijah said starting to leave.

"Wait" Dia called out. "Could you stay with me again tonight? I'm just worried that I'm going to have that nightmare again." Elijah stopped and looked at her.

"Always and forever" he walked closer to her.

"I've heard that before" Dia looked at him. "I just don't know where and I'm still trying to figure out why I feel so comfortable around you. You're basically a complete stranger."

"You'll figure it out soon enough I'm sure" Elijah smiled.

"Kol said you were engaged?" Dia began.

"I wouldn't believe everything Kol tells you" he looked at her.

"Do you care about someone though?" Dia asked.

"Very much" Elijah nodded.

"Where is she?" Dia asked walking over to her bed.

"She's not with us currently" Elijah explained sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking then" Dia said embarrassed getting into bed. Elijah walked over to the bed and got in with her as well. Dia looked up at the celling and sighed.

"Do you think I'll remember soon?" she turned and looked at him.

"I hope you do" Elijah replied. "Because there are many important things that you have forgotten."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I've told you too much today" Elijah replied. "Get some sleep." Dia nodded and moved closer to Elijah. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Once Elijah knew Dia was asleep he looked over at her.

"You've forgotten how much I'm in love with you"

**3 chapters in a day. I'm exhausted. Thanks for the reviews thus far. Heads up I may not be updating tomorrow, however once I get back to school I'm probably going to be doing nothing so I might be able to get stuff updated if not I'm going to attempt to update while I'm at school this semester. If it happens great if not you won't be hearing from me until March. I'm sorry, but college is extremely busy for me. I hope you all understand. Read and review!**


	17. O Come All Ye Faithful Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Klaus stood in his living room painting on a canvas for the town's Winter Wonderland Charity event. Stefan walked into the room and stood against the doorframe analyzing the painting of what appeared to be a snowflake.

"Looks like a giant snowflake" Stefan commented.

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism. It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event" Klaus said continuing to paint as one of his hybrids Adrian walked in.

"You said it was urgent" Adrian looked at Klaus.

"Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately" Klaus instructed.

"You want me to be a delivery guy?" Adrian frowned. Klaus glared at him and walked closer to Adrian.

"What I want is for you to do whatever I say. Without the attitude" Klaus sneered. Adrian rolled his eyes and walked over to the painting, picking it up and quickly leaving the room.

"And be careful with that. It's still wet" Klaus commented.

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know" Stefan stated.

"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labor?" Klaus huffed. "What are you doing here?" Stefan walked into the room.

"Elena is sired to Damon" he replied

"I intuited as much" Klaus smirked.

"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever and yet here you are making postmodern snowflakes" Stefan huffed.

"I've delivered" Klaus walked away and grabbed a cloth to wipe the paint off of his hands. "I retrieved the Hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's mark. You're the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his mark."

"Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us" Stefan explained.

"Sounds like quite the chore. Which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work" Klaus smiled.

"Hmm, or maybe you're lying about having found the sword" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Klaus asked walking past Stefan and towards a vault in the nearby room. "We're in this together." Stefan followed Klaus into the other room. Klaus turned the dial on the vault and opened it, pulling the sword out of it.

"The hilt acts as a cipher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it" Klaus replied. He placed the sword down on the table and took a seat on the sofa. Stefan picked up the sword and looked at it closely.

"I heard you moved out of your house" Klaus smiled. Stefan looked at him curiously. "Bit of a martyr move, hm?"

"I'm not here to bond, Klaus" Stefan said placing the sword back on the table.

"Oh, on the contrary, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got" Klaus looked at him.

* * *

Dia walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen. She was wearing a white lace dress that she found in her closet. Once she walked into the kitchen, she found Elijah making tea.

"Morning" she greeted. Elijah turned around stunned. She was wearing a white long sleeved lace dress and looked beautiful. He was at a loss for words.

"You're staring" Dia suddenly spoke snapping Elijah out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?" she asked frowning.

"No everything is fine" he replied. "You look lovely."

"Thank you" she smiled walking over a cabinet and pulling out a mug. She walked over to the teapot that Elijah had just taken off the stove.

"Allow me" Elijah offered. Dia nodded and he took her mug and began to pour hot water into it with Dia staring intently. Elijah looked at her, his lip twitched into a smirk.

"Now you're the one staring" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still trying to figure you out" Dia spoke.

"Figure me out?" Elijah frowned handing Dia her cup.

"There's just something about you that I can't put my finger on" she explained. "You have some sort of wall up almost like you're holding back something."

"I'm not holding back anything. I've been completely open to you" Elijah protested.

"I get this strange feeling that you're lying and that whatever you're keeping from me has to do with me" Dia said softly. She placed her mug down on the counter and walked towards him.

"Everyone seems to be walking on egg shells when it comes to me. What else haven't you told me?" she asked. Elijah looked at her sadly and nodded.

"There's a lot I haven't told you" Elijah gently stroked her cheek. "But I haven't because I don't want to overwhelm you nor do I want you to feel unsure about things I told you." Dia grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek while still clutching his hand.

"I'm not going to break Elijah" she whispered. "I know you want to protect me, but keeping things from me is doing more harm than good." The space between them grew smaller and smaller. Elijah looked deeply into her eyes and then down at her lips. Before Elijah could have an inner battle with himself, his lips crashed against Dia. She was taken aback but his sudden movement, but quickly welcomed the kiss. It felt right kissing him for some reason. Elijah allowed his tongue to graze her bottom lip and his hands moved up and down her curves. Dia wrapped his arms around him and Elijah picked her up and sat her on the counter. He pulled away allowing her to breathe and planted kisses on her neck, whilst a moan escaped Dia's lips. Elijah looked up at her and came to his senses.

"I apologize for my actions" Elijah suddenly spoke. Dia frowned in confusion. "This shouldn't have occurred and it will not happen again." He walked towards the hallway and Dia hopped off the counter and followed him.

"Why?" she demanded. "You're still not telling me something. You seemed to enjoy it as much as I did."

"You have no recollection of anything" Elijah snapped. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in this state."

"What don't I remember?" Dia demanded. Before Elijah could respond the door opened and Caroline walked in.

"Oh sorry for interrupting" she said uncomfortably.

"Ah Miss Forbes" Elijah greeted. "I didn't get a chance to mention to Dia that you would be coming by. Dia, Caroline is going to take you into town for their winter carnival."

"It may trigger some memories" Caroline smiled.

"Okay" Dia nodded looking at Elijah. He knew that this battle wasn't over. He mentally yelled at himself for letting things go as far as what they did.

"Will I see you later?" Dia asked.

"If you wish it" Elijah nodded.

"Well I do" Dia glared.

* * *

In the town square, the Winter Wonder Charity event was in full swing. Fake snow covered much of the grounds while children and their parents were walking around. Dia sat on the fountain watching Caroline and Tyler talk. She looked around seeing if anything looked familiar, but nothing had so far. She sighed and went back to looking at Tyler and Caroline, who were arguing from a distance.

"You're going to do what?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Hayley found a witch strong enough to do the body jump spell. You know, the Klaus specialty" Tyler explained.

"So, you're going to put him in someone else's body and then what?" she huffed.

"We'll encase the body in concrete then bury it" he replied.

"Why not just desiccate him like Bonnie did?" Caroline asked.

"Because to do that spell, you have to stop a human heart. I was a little short of volunteers" Tyler glared.

"Well, who was dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus sublet?" Caroline asked. Tyler sighed and looked at Caroline. Suddenly it hit her. Tyler was going to volunteer. Her fall fell in horror.

"Okay, don't freak out" Tyler looked at her.

"Freak out! Freak out?! I'm about to hemorrhage! You volunteered?!" Caroline screamed.

"It's not forever. Just long enough for the hybrids to be able to completely disappear" Tyler explained.

"Well, I can think of better ways for us to spend our senior year then you buried in concrete, Tyler" Caroline said sadly. Tyler looked at her and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked down at her.

"This started with me. This has to end with me" he told her. Caroline looked down on the ground unable to look Tyler in the eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I need your support" Tyler pleaded. Caroline sighed and finally looked up at him.

* * *

Stefan sat on his couch in the library, reading through some old papers trying to get a lead on the cure when his phone rang. It was Caroline.

"Hey, sorry, I know I'm late" Stefan answered.

"If I'm going to be a friend in your time of need, then you to need to work on your punctuality. I'm in a crisis. Where are you?" Caroline huffed.

"I'm at my house. Why? What's wrong?" Stefan frowned. "Is Dia alright?"

"She's fine. My boyfriend is a dumbass martyr" Caroline explained. "Wait, and why are you at your house? Aren't you trying to keep your distance from Elena?"

"Well, she's not here anymore. Damon took Jeremy to the Gilbert lake house with Bonnie so I guess her house is safe for her again. Hey, listen, I got Klaus to tell me a little bit more about this Hunter's sword. You know that map in Jeremy's tattoo? The sword decodes it. It's literally the key to finding the cure" Stefan told her.

"Klaus told you this?" Caroline replied.

"Yeah, why?" Stefan frowned.

"And did he happen to hand over the sword for safekeeping?" Caroline continued.

"Uh, what do you think?" Stefan replied. He heard Caroline sigh. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get our hands on that sword. Like today. Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus tonight" Caroline exclaimed looking over at Dia.

* * *

Caroline stood in the grill walking around looking at painting occasionally keeping an eye on Dia who was sitting at the bar. She had been quiet for some reason and she couldn't figure out why. She looked up and saw Klaus staring and smiling at her.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" she smirked.

"Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him" Klaus smiled walking towards her. In response she walked to the other side of the table.

"Nice snowflake, by the way" Caroline commented.

"Is my work really that literal?" Klaus asked.

"I'm serious. There's something… lonely about it" she explained.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?" he suggested.

Caroline turned around beginning to walk away with Klaus close behind. "Can't. Too many adult prying eyes." She turned around to face Klaus who had closed the space between them.

"Don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting" she spoke.

"Well, then it's a good thing the high school part is nearly over" he smiled. The two of them gazed at one another in silence for a few moments.

"If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne" Caroline suddenly spoke.

"Is that our thing?" Klaus smirked.

"We don't have a "thing." Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Allow me" Klaus smiled and walked away to get them some champagne. Caroline watched him walk away and quickly pulled out her cellphone once he was out of sight, texting Stefan letting him know that Klaus was with her and she was distracting him…again.

* * *

Klaus walked over to the bar and someone caught his eye. Dia sat at the bar on her phone going through pictures and frowning.

"Well well well look who's finally awake" Klaus smirked. Dia looked up and frowned at him.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Dia asked.

"Oh that's right you've gone and lost your memory" he replied. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Klaus Mikaeslon, Elijah's brother."

"There's more of you?" she huffed. "How many siblings are there?"

"There's just four of us now" Klaus smiled. "I assumed you've met Kol, but I'm surprised Elijah hasn't mentioned the rest of us."

"He hasn't told me a lot of things" Dia said icily.

"Oh is he now?" Klaus smirked.

"Don't" Dia sighed.

"Don't what love?" Klaus asked.

"Don't look at me like I'm clueless. I'm sick of people looking at me like that" she explained. "Do you think I enjoy not being able to remember? I want to remember more than anything. It's slowly killing me on the inside. I feel like there's a part of me missing and I don't even know what it is."

Klaus nodded. He pitied her in a way. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. "Well things have a funny way of appearing when you least expect it. Everything will come back in time."

**There you have it and I updated at school. Not sure when the next update will be, but I'm going to try and get it done in the next few weeks! I have a lot planned. Thanks for the reviews! Read and Review!**


	18. O Come All Ye Faithful Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Stefan stood leaning again the wall in the alleyway. He had just come from Klaus's house unable to find the sword. He looked up and saw Caroline walking towards him.

"Hey" Caroline greeted.

"Hey" he replied.

"Did you find the sword?" she asked him.

"Nope" Stefan shook his head.

"What are we going to do now?" Caroline sighed.

"Klaus is the only shot we have at finding the cure. We need him. Tyler has to call it off" Stefan explained.

"Well, that's not going to happen" they pair heard a voice say.

Stefan turned around and looked at Tyler on the top of the stairway. He looked over at Caroline and glared.

"You told him?" he exclaimed walking down the steps towards Stefan and Caroline. "I've had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month. I have Hayley and a witch risking their lives and you're blabbing my plan to him?"

Stefan stepped towards him. "Look, all I'm asking you for is a little bit of time, okay?"

"How long? An hour? A day? Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill" Tyler asked looking at Caroline. She looked down at the ground and Tyler looked back at Stefan. "I don't owe you anything." He turned and walked away. "I'm taking him out." Stefan quickly sped over to Tyler blocking him from leaving.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that" Stefan growled.

"Stefan" Caroline protested.

"I'm sorry but I can't" Stefan looked at her.

"Stefan" Caroline shouted. Stefan noticed she was looking over his shoulder. He turned around and saw some of Tyler's hybrids standing on the stairs behind him. Caroline then turned around and saw the remaining hybrids in the alleyway. They were trapped with no means of escaping.

"Sorry man, but you don't have a choice" Tyler looked at Stefan.

* * *

Dia sat at the bar looking through her phone. Everything was erased. It didn't make any sense. If she was someone before the hospital, then she would have had things on her phone. She slammed down the phone in frustration. Nothing made sense and it annoyed her. She rubbed her temple to try and calm her headache.

"Have you seen Caroline" a voice said. Dia turned around and saw Klaus standing behind her.

"You again?" she groaned. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Caroline" Klaus repeated. "Have you seen her or has that case of amnesia caused you not to understand a simple question?"

"I haven't seen her. Back off dude" Dia huffed.

"You know I hope you remember soon, you were feisty before, but now you're just plain mean" Klaus said sitting beside her.

"Well you know it would be easier if you just told me everything I needed to know" Dia looked at him. "Might speed up the process a little."

"I would love, but I'm probably not the one you should be making that request to" he smirked at her.

"So who should I ask? Elijah? Doesn't he have some girl he's hung up on still at least that's what Kol said" Dia shrugged.

"Ah so Kol's been around making trouble I see" Klaus smiled.

"What's the deal with him and Elijah?" Dia asked.

"Isn't it obvious love" Klaus smirked. Dia frowned. She was the reason things were tense between them.

"Why?" Dia asked.

"Story for another time" Klaus said. Dia shook her head and got up ready to leave. Suddenly she had a strange pain in her head. She began to see flashes of things she couldn't quite make out, but they appeared to be of Elijah. She collapsed to the floor and Klaus quickly grabbed her.

"Are you alright?" Klaus frowned. Dia quickly got herself together and got up.

"I uh need to go I think" Dia said quickly leaving with Klaus looking at her curiously. Dia left the grill and walked as fast as she could. What was that she wondered. She didn't even notice that she was about to run into someone. She bumped them and tripped and fell to the ground.

"Damn it" she cursed. She looked up and saw the person she bumped into was no one other than Elijah.

"Oh it's you" she huffed. Elijah said nothing and held out his hand helping her up. "Thank you" she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you" he replied. "Care to take a walk?"

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were locked in the Lockwood cellar by Tyler's doing. His hybrids kept an eye on the to make sure everything went to plan with getting rid of Klaus.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. We are not hostages!" Caroline complained.

"Sure you are, sweetie" Kim smirked.

Caroline glared at her and sped over to stand right in front of her. The two women stared each other down as Stefan's phone began to ring, causing the other hybrids to advance on him.

"Relax It's my brother" Stefan said before answering. "What's up?"

"Don't ask how or why or who, but I just found the answer to your Tyler problem" Damon told him.

"You're kidding" Stefan replied. A few moments later he hung up the phone and looked at Caroline."We don't need the sword." Caroline looked at him in confusion at this new information.

* * *

Caroline barged into one of the bathroom's at the grill after finding Tyler and Hayley, who were both behind her.

"How the hell did you even get out?" Tyler demanded.

"I got out because even your idiot hybrids recognize the stupidity of your Alpha hybrid murder plan" she snapped.

"I'm not going to fight with you anymore, Caroline" Tyler sighed.

"Oh, we're going to do plenty of fighting, the second that you shove Klaus into someone else's body" Caroline looked at him.

"We've been through this; I don't have anyone else's body" he argued.

"Yeah, well I do" Caroline said.

"What? Who?" Hayley frowned.

"Klaus' sister, Rebekah" Caroline told the pair. Hayley and Tyler both looked at her curiously. "She's got a dagger in her. Stefan's been hiding her coffin in the tunnels. We dump Klaus into her body, bury her, we just killed two Original birds with one stone." Tyler looked at her and suddenly began to smile.

"It's too late to change the plan" Hayley protested.

"Call Bonnie" Tyler suddenly said causing Caroline to smile. "Make sure it will work."

"Tyler" Hayley called out. Tyler turned and looked at her.

"It's a brilliant plan, Hayley" he replied. "You're a genius. I love you" he quickly kissed Caroline causing her to giglle.

"I love you. Even when I hate you" she smiled not noticing Hayley texting furiously on her phone.

"I got to go find my mom. Let her know I might actually graduate" Tyler said before running off.

* * *

Hayley stood in the town square with Klaus talking to him angrily. She glared at him before walking off as Stefan approached Klaus.

"She doesn't like me much" Klaus commented. "Where have you been all day?"

"I've been around" Stefan replied.

"I'm not interested in vagary, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Caroline's been lovely, which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction, now, do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you?" Klaus glared.

" I broke into your safe to look for the sword" Stefan told him.

"Why?" Klaus demanded.

"Because I don't trust you" Stefan replied.

"I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?" Klaus asked.

"I found the letters. You've had a few pen pals over the centuries" Stefan replied.

"Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? Like you did, Ripper" Klaus said smugly. Stefan looked at him and Klaus's grin grew. Suddenly he saw Adrian over Stefan's shoulder and his face fell. He began to walk towards Adrian, but stopped and turned back to Stefan.

"Loneliness, Stefan" he began. "That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone." Klaus then turned and walked off with Adrian.

* * *

Elijah led Dia hand in hand to a part of the forest. Elijah had barely said a word to her since they had left the town square. She looked up at the night sky. It was cloudy and the wind was picking up. She assumed that a storm was slowly coming. Elijah suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away. He walked away from her with his hands in his pockets looking around.

"This isn't the part where you kill me is it?" Dia asked light heartedly. Elijah had his back turned towards her staying silent. Dia frowned and what over towards him. "Elijah what is this place?"

Elijah turned around and looked at her. "This is where my siblings and I grew up" Elijah began. "Before we became vampires, we were human. Once we became vampires we traveled, we ran, we met so many people and one day I met you."

"The day I woke up in the hospital?" Dia frowned in confusion. She wasn't sure where any of this was going.

"No" Elijah shook his head. "Dia we've known each other longer than that much longer. I fell in love with you Dia. I even asked you to marry me." The wind began pick up.

"I don't remember though. Elijah I won't lie, there is something familiar about you and I did like kissing you, but I don't see how you can be in love with me" Dia protested.

"You need to try to remember Dia" Elijah walked closer to her and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. "Remember when we first met when Rose kidnapped me. Remember the moment when you told me I was charming. Remember when I told you I loved you. Remember when I asked you to marry me. Please Dia I'm begging you. Remember us." With that he kissed her with all the passion he could. The rain slowly began to trickle down between the pair. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder causing Dia to jump and pull away. She was breathing heavily and grabbed her head. Elijah frowned wondering what was happening. He was about to speak when she looked up.

"Elijah" she smiled walking closer to him. "I remember." Elijah's eyes lit up, but he had to be sure.

"Where did I propose to you?" he asked quickly.

"At the house Rose took me to after she kidnapped me and Elena. You told me that you fell in love with me the moment I told you, you were charming because I still found the good in you" she replied.

Elijah stood in the pouring rain looking at the girl he was in love with. She remembered. She remembered everything. Elijah walked over to her before pulling her close and kissing her once more.

* * *

Caroline walked into the parlor and saw Stefan standing around. Everything that could have gone wrong had. Klaus ended up killing all of his hybrids and now was after Tyler.

"Matt can't find April or Dia. I can't reach Tyler. This is a disaster" Caroline cried out. She sat down on the sofa across from Stefan, who remained silent.

"Is this you in crisis mode? Cause it's a lot more subtle than mine" she spoke.

"You know I thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get led away to his slaughter, but for some reason I can't help but feel kind of guilty" Stefan told her.

"Yeah, you and me both. All day I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done" Caroline replied.

"See that's the thing, we've all done horrible things" Stefan said getting up looking at Caroline. "And I'm sitting here, trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think it's just that, we have family we can trust."

"Yeah, you're right, Stefan. Trust is everything. Have you heard from Damon?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's still with Jeremy at the lake house" he replied.

"Did he happen to mention where Elena was?" Caroline asked avoiding Stefan's gaze. He frowned and looked at her.

"Wait, why are you – why are you asking me this?" Stefan asked. Caroline looked up at him, not saying anything. Suddenly it hit Stefan like a wall of bricks. Elena was with Damon.

"They're together, aren't they?" he asked sitting on the couch. Caroline felt guilty for telling him, but also sympathized with him.

"How together are they?" Stefan looked at her. Caroline looked away. "Caroline, tell me. How together are they?" She only looked down and licked her lips nervously. Stefan got his answer just from that.

* * *

Dia wasn't sure how or when she and Elijah made it back to her home. The two of them had barely pulled away from one another since she remembered everything. The next thing she knew Elijah had her pushed up against one of the walls, still continuing to kiss her passionately. She pulled away breathless and looked at Elijah smiling.

"We're both soaked" she laughed.

"I've barely noticed" Elijah smiled stroking her cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry" Dia began. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this."

"No" Elijah shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed her again as his hands ran up her thighs. Dia pulled away and gasped as Elijah began to cover her neck with kisses. She gently pushed him away leaving Elijah with a frown on his face. Dia smirked and unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the ground. Elijah licked his lips as he saw her only clad in her signature lace ensemble. Dia caught his lips with her own and began to quickly shove his jacket and shirt off of him and onto the ground. In a flash the pair were on Dia's bed with Elijah hovering above her. He quickly removed his pants and underwear. Dia slid her own underwear off of her as Elijah quickly unhooked her bra. He kkissed and nipped at her neck before moving down to her breasts. He took one in his mouth and suck hard causing Dia to moan in pleasure. He had forgotten how much he missed her sweet moans of pleasure. His hand made his way to in between her legs before he plunged two fingers inside of his lover moving them in and out slowly.

"Elijah" Dia called out moving her hips against him for more friction. "Oh god please….Elijah please."

Elijah smirked and pulled out his fingers. He laid her flat on the bed and hooked her leg around his waist. He wanted to make her beg, but it had been so long since they had made love. In one swift movement he was inside of her snapping his hips forward at a pace the both could enjoy. Dia moaned loudly and arched her back beginning to move her own hips against his. The pair's eyes met and the pace quickened.

"I love you" Elijah breathed. "Never leave me again. Promise me." He slammed into her hitting her sweet spot causing Dia to scream.

"I promise I won't. Elijah I love you" Dia replied. Elijah could feel that she was close as was he. With one more hard thrust, Dia screamed in pleasure and moments later Elijah did as well. The two lovers looked at one another breathing heavily. Elijah leaned down and kissed Dia gently. Everything was back to normal. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Carol Lockwood walked around the square on her phone leaving a message for Tyler.

"Tyler, honey, you're supposed to be my sober cab. I think I drank half the party" she said before hanging up her phone. She sat down on the edge of the stone fountain and put her empty champagne glass down next to her before taking her shawl off. She looked up at Klaus approaching her. He was bloody and carrying a champagne bottle.

"Good evening, Carol. You're looking for Tyler. I'd like to have a word with him myself" Klaus smirked.

"Klaus, please, don't hurt him. He's my son. He's all I have" Carol begged.

"And you're all he has. There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?" Klaus replied. He suddenly grabbed Carol by the back of the neck ignoring her screams. He dunked her head into the water of the fountain holding her down as she struggled. Eventually her body stopped moving. Carol Lockwood was dead.

**I cannot begin to tell you all how sorry I am for leaving you hanging. For a lack of a better term, this semester was a real pain in the ass, hence why I never updated or responded to messages or reviews. However good news I am on summer break however I will be studying abroad for two months staring in June, so hopefully I'll be able to get as much updating done before I live then have time If need be during my program. I love you and thank you for your continued support. Once again I apologize. Now I'm sure with in the wake of "The Originals" getting picked up I'm sure some of you are curious to know if Dia will be going to New Orleans. I will answer that she will be, but not for the reasons you all think. You'll understand very soon! Until next time. Hope to update tomorrow!**


	19. After School Special Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Students gathered in the gym of the high school. It seemed as if no time had passed since Carol Lockwood's death. The entire community was still reeling from it.

"Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy, leads to healing" Liz Forbes spoke to the assembly. "That one community is stronger than a thousand of its members, but how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader; she was an open minded friend and a concerned mother taken from us too soon by a terrible accident."

"Screw this" Tyler huffed.

"What? Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline frowned as Tyler stood up and left the gym.

"Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory" Liz continued. Everyone bowed their heads down for a minute of silence. Elena looked over to the other side of the gym and saw Rebekah. She shook her head and closed her eyes and looked over again. There was nothing there.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"Be right back" Elena said getting up and quickly exited the gym.

"Thank you so much. In the wake of this tragedy, the town has selected an intern mayor. Many of you may already know him. Please welcome Mr. Rudy Hopkins" Liz spoke. A man stood up and walked into the middle of the gym.

"Thank you so much Sheriff, Carol Lockwood put this town first..." he began.

* * *

Elena walked down the hallway and suddenly stopped. She heard someone crying. She turned the corner and came face to face with April Young.

"April, what's wrong?" Elena frowned.

"Nothing I'm fine" she replied.

"But you're crying?" Elena looked at her.

"It's just the whole mayor thing, you know. It's bringing stuff up about my dad" April spoke. Elena nodded. "And I know you're a vampire."

"Wait, what?" Elena asked. Suddenly Rebekah appeared out of nowhere and snapped Elena's neck. She collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Was that necessary?" April asked.

"No, but it was fun" Rebekah smiled.

The students walked out of the gym after the assembly. Caroline walked through the crowd while talking on the phone to Stefan.

"Hey you just missed the mandatory school assembly" she told Stefan.

"Well, that's because I'm at a mandatory all day drinking party" Stefan replied.

"Seriously? You decided to go on a ripper bender now?" Caroline exclaimed.

"My brother slept with Elena. It kind of puts a damper on things" Stefan replied.

"First of all, you weren't supposed to know that, and second of all, Tyler is already spiraling, and he gets top priority" Caroline sighed.

"His mother just died. What do you expect?" Stefan asked.

"I'm his girlfriend. I expect him to talk to me. Instead, he's all angry, and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to his mother's death as an accident which is just a really polite way in saying she was drunk" she replied.

"You think Klaus killed her?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't think she drowned in her martini glass. Just, get it together. I can't do it alone" Caroline told him before hanging up.

* * *

Dia grinded her hips against Elijah's own. Moans from the pair flooded the room. Elijah looked up at Dia on top of him bouncing against him clad in only a red lace bra. He smirked to himself, thinking how he could have gotten so lucky. Dia knew how to drive him mad especially when she was wearing red. He placed his hands on her hips quickening her pace, causing her to cry out and look down at him. Once their eyes locked with one another, Elijah pulled himself up and kissed her briskly. Once they pulled away they gazed into one another's eyes. They had spent countless hours making love and when they weren't, Elijah had filled Dia in on everything regarding the cure, Elena, and his siblings. He did however leave out the part regarding Serafina and Kol, and his hesitation to actually turn her, but that didn't bother him at the present moment. Suddenly Elijah flipped them over so he was on top and he rammed into her at a faster pace.

"You cheated" Dia moaned. Elijah snapped his hips against her. He attacked her neck with kisses when he couldn't hold it in any longer. He fangs elongated and he bit into Dia. She gasped at the sudden movement, but then began to enjoy being fed on. She was close and she could feel it coming. Elijah rammed into once more and she cried out with a loud growl coming from Elijah soon after. He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, both of them breathing heavily. Elijah looked over at Dia and soon she looked at him and smiled.

"That felt nice" she sighed. "I've missed this."

"As have I" Elijah smiled leaning towards her and kissing her. Once he pulled away he looked at her. "Breakfast?" he asked.

"So you're allowed to leave bed to make me breakfast, but I'm not allowed to leave and go to school?" Dia eyed him. "That makes no sense."

"You are free to leave when you wish" Elijah said kissing the mark he left on her.

"Everytime I try to, you start doing that" Dia moaned. Elijah smirked and got up and put on his boxers. When he turned around, he saw Dia tying her red silk robe around her body.

"And what are you doing?" Elijah asked walking towards her. Dia said nothing except began to cover his neck with kisses. Her hands ran up and down his chest.

"Payback" she said in between kisses. Her hands made their way down to the waist band of Elijah's boxers and she slide them down. She felt Elijah tense up, she had never done this to him. He was always pleasuring her. It was time to return the favor.

"Just relax" Dia whispered as she began to kiss down his chest. She got on her knees and looked up at him before putting his length into her mouth and began to suck. Elijah found himself tangling her hair with his fingers. He looked down and saw her head bobbing against his length. He let out a small growl and that only caused Dia to suck harder.

"Dia" Elijah growled. He was close and she knew he was too. It was only a matter of moments, however Dia suddenly stopped.

"I think I'm going to shower" she said getting up. "You can join me if you like." With that she smirked and walked over to the bathroom.

Elijah stood speechless for a few moments. He had truly turned Dia into a teasing little minx. He smirked and realized that he could always continue their game. He walked into the bathroom and found Dia already in her shower, enjoying the hot water. He opened the door and walked in causing her to turn.

"So you decided to join me then" she smiled. "It took you long…" Her sentence was unfinished as Elijah kissed her briskly and then moved down to her breasts gently sucking on each nipple.

"You know then really isn't much of a….oh" Dia stopped when she realized he had moved in between her legs and began sucking on her clit. It was time for payback.

* * *

Elena woke up leaning against a bookshelf. She looked around and saw she was in the library. She got up as April walked in.

"The assembly is over" April only said.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena demanded.

"The school will be empty soon...How many times did you compel me?" April asked. Elena looked up at her.

"Don't...don't lie. Rebekah says you lie" she continued shakily.

"Rebekah isn't who you think she is, April" Elena pleaded.

"What? She's not a thousand year old original vampire?" April snapped.

"Listen, we can figure this out, but we have to get out of here" Elena said pulling April along with her. They soon came face to face with Rebekah.

"Sorry, not allowed" Rebekah said walking up to Elena, compelling her. "Why don't you take a seat? The rest of the class will be here shortly."

* * *

Stefan sat at the bar at the grill drinking his sorrows regarding Elena and Damon away. He then thought about Dia and how this newfound information would affect her. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Elijah.

_Dia remembered. _

Stefan smiled to himself. He was glad his friend was back to normal, then he thought about Damon and Elena again. He drank some of his alcohol and sighed. His phone began to ring and saw it was an unknown caller. He picked it up and answered.

"What!?" Stefan snapped.

"Guess who, I'm back dagger free and I'm holding Elena hostage at the high school, just thought you should know" he heard Rebekah's voice say.

"Who the hell is dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you?" Stefan asked.

"I'll be asking the questions today, see you soon" Rebekah told him before hanging up. Stefan quickly finished his drink and called Caroline.

"I'm only ready to talk to you if you ready to join civilization" Caroline answered.

"How would you like to drive the white oak stake through Rebekah's heart?" Stefan asked.

"If it means that you're not drinking your way at the Mystic Grill, sure" Caroline replied.

* * *

Stefan walked along the hallway of the high school looking for Rebekah. He heard a noise and looked towards the end of the hallway, but saw nothing. He pulled his phone out and texted Caroline to tell her there was no sign of Rebekah when she finally appeared.

"Hello Stefan" Rebekah said.

"I'm here what do you want?" he replied putting his phone into his pocket.

"The same thing i wanted when you helped Niklaus dagger me" Rebekah told him.

"The cure?" Stefan asked. Rebekah pushed him against the lockers and Stefan grabbed her, slamming her against them.

"I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up and stake me? " Rebekah said holding the white oak stake. "Because I already found her."

Elena and Caroline sat at a table in the library when Rebekah walked in with Stefan close behind.

"Stefan" Elena said getting up.

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah snapped. Elena sat back down. "Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. Theses tattoos revealed what, Elena?"

"A map" Elena replied.

"Which lead to what Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"The cure for vampirism" Caroline looked at her.

"Perfect, so were all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong" Rebekah explained she looked at April and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"You asked me to take notes" April said looking at the paper.

"I wasn't being literal darling. But now that you mentioned it, a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push pens go fetch" Rebekah instructed. April nodded and left the room.

"You're wasting your time. We don't know anything" Stefan told him.

"So you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you can grow old and die with her?" Rebekah frowned. Elena looked at Stefan with a shocked lock on her face. "Why do you look so surprised?" Everyone looked around at one another not answering.

"I'm missing something. What is it?" Rebekah asked.

"They broke up, okay!" Caroline said getting a smile from Rebekah. "Now let us go!"

"Broke up? Wait i'm confused I thought Elena was your epic love Stefan?" Rebekah said smugly sitting down looking at Stefan. "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me."

"She slept with Damon" Stefan said. Elena looked at Stefan, and then looked at Caroline.

"Tell me about Dia" Rebekah said.

"She's out of the coma, but she doesn't remember anything" Caroline answered for the group.

"That's not true" Stefan piped in. "She remembers everything." Caroline and Elena looked at Stefan in shock.

"Well let's have her join us then!" Rebekah smirked. "I do want to spend time with my future sister in law."

* * *

Dia and Elijah walked hand in hand down the stairs together. Elijah snaked his arm around his waist and turned her into him before he kissed her deeply once more.

"You're distracting me" Dia pulled away smirking.

"You are correct" Elijah said kissing her again.

"I really should go visit everyone" she pulled away again. "They'll want to know everything is back to normal." Elijah sighed and nodded at her after a few moments.

"I'll be back in no time" she told him. "I'm not going anywhere I promise. I'm here. I love you."

"I know, but I still worry now especially after everything" Elijah said softly.

"I'll be fine" Dia said grabbing her bag and looking at her phone. She frowned slightly.

"Dia what is it?" Elijah asked.

"You told me that Klaus daggered Rebekah right?" she looked at him.

"Yes he did" Elijah looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Then how come I just got a text from her telling me to come to the school?" Dia looked at him.

* * *

Tyler sat on his couch thinking about his mom and everything that had happened. He just wanted to be left alone and not bothered. His phone began to ring and saw it was Caroline.

" I told you I don't wanna talk" he answered.

"I heard that you're keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline's worried sick about you" Rebekah replied.

"Rebekah?" Tyler asked in shock.

"Hello Tyler, I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come down to the High School so you can accept them in person?" Rebekah suggested.

"And why would I do that?" Tyler asked.

"Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe, you have a better shot saving her than you did your mother. Bye now" Rebekah said.

* * *

Rebekah hung up the phone and looked at the group of teens. Suddenly someone poked their head in the door.

"Sister" everyone heard. They all turned their heads and saw it was no one other than Kol.

"Look at this; you're even worse than Klaus" Kol smirked.

"Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?" Rebekah asked. Kol suddenly shoved Professor Shane into the library.

"You must be Shane?" Rebekah smirked.

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews! They made me smile. New chapter should be up within the next day or two. Read and review!**


	20. After School Special Pt 2

**Quick note: At the end of the chapter with Elijah and Dia on her porch I recommend listening to "Skin" by Zola Jesus while reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"So who could have undaggered her?" Dia asked still looking at her phone and re-reading the message from Rebekah. "It couldn't have been Klaus."

"My brother wouldn't show that much of mercy" Elijah looked at her.

"Then I should probably go and find out what she wants" she replied.

"Dia no…" Elijah began.

"Elijah she won't hurt me. She can't compel me. There's nothing to worry about" Dia sighed. "Trust me."

"I trust you I just don't trust Rebekah with you" he told her.

"Rebekah won't touch me. I can handle her" Dia said giving him a quick kiss. "I won't be gone long."

"Okay" Elijah nodded sadly.

"I promise I will be back" Dia laughed. "Besides I want to discuss something with you."

"What would that be?" Elijah raised his eyebrow.

"How would you feel about getting married sooner rather than later?" she asked quietly.

"Dia are you sure?" Elijah frowned.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Dia put her arms around him. "Lets not wait any longer." Dia smiled at him. Elijah kissed her forehead gently and then looked down at her.

"Well if that's the case" he said pulling away. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "You're going to need this." He got down on one knee and looked at Dia.

"Will you still be the future Mrs. Mikealson" he asked smiling.

"You already know the answer to that" Dia smiled at him. Elijah got up and put her engagement ring back where it belonged.

* * *

Kol and Rebekah shoved Shane into a closet. Kol glared at the teacher and hoped this wouldn't take long. He hadn't seen Dia in a few days and wanted to. Hopefully Elijah wouldn't be there to bother him, he thought.

"Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. Two members of the original vampire family. This is such a trip" Shane spoke.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked over to Shane to compel him. "Where's the cure?"

"Compulsion wont work; it's a little trick I picked up in Tibet" Shane smirked.

"Right well, we're just going have to do this the old fashioned way" she told him. Kol smiled over at his sister.

"Beat him until he tells you where to find I" Rebekah instructed. She then walked out of the room and left Kol to torture Shane. Walking back into the library she looked at Stefan, Elena, and Caroline.

"Still glued to your seats? Ahh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?" she spoke.

"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah" Stefan snapped.

"Truth or Dare, Elena. You're compelled answer" Rebekah looked at Elena.

"Dare" Elena glared.

"I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon" Rebekah told her.

"Seriously!?" Caroline huffed. Rebekah looked over at Elena waiting for her answer.

"Being with Damon makes me happy" Elena said simply.

"Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper" Rebekah told her.

"When I'm with him it feels unpredictable, like I'm free" Elena continued.

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"Stop" Caroline pleaded.

"She can't she's compelled" Rebekah smirked.

"Lately I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think that I make him sad and I can't be with someone like that, because when he looks at me all he sees is a broken toy" Elena said. Rebekah smiled at her answer. Stefan felt hurt and Caroline just shook her head.

"Do you still love Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes" Elena nodded.

"Are you still in love with Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"No" Elena said wanting to cry. Rebekah turned to Stefan.

"Did that hurt? Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?" she asked.

"Go to hell!" Stefan sneered.

"Did. That. Hurt" Rebekah demanded.

"Yes" Stefan replied.

"Welcome to the last 900 years of my life" Rebekah said with Stefan looking at her. Suddenly Tyler appeared in the library.

"Ahh, good you're here. It was just getting depressing" Rebekah smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler sneered.

"Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp running in the hallways" Rebekah told them.

"Vamp running from what?" Caroline frowned.

Rebekah looked at Tyler in the eye and compelled him. "Turn."

"What?" Elena gasped.

"He can't he'll lose control" Caroline exclaimed.

"That's the point, I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now, I have the professor to help me find the cure. You're just competition. Whoever finds it first, gets to decide what to do with it use it. Share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be me" Rebekah explained.

"But if I turn, I'll kill them" Tyler protested.

"Yes, you will. Turn" Rebekah repeated walking out of the library.

* * *

"He's of no use dead" Rebekah told Kol as he finished torturing Shane.

"Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister" Kol snapped.

"Silas does not exist. He is a-a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables" Rebekah shot back.

"Silas is very real" Shane spoke causing Rebekah and Kol to turn to him. "And I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him."

"Wai a second, you're lying. You can't get to him" Kol replied.

"Without his tombstone? A dozen to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres-pay attention here." Shane smirked.

"You're the one who got the council blown up" Rebekah realized.

"It was a noble sacrifice. Temporarily. Because once I wake Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf" Shane breathed.

"No!" Kol screamed impaling Shane with a metal pole.

"You should be thanking me" Kol said to Rebekah. She was fuming over the fact that Shane was dead.

"You killed my only chance at finding the cure" she sneered.

"Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister" he said pulling out the white oak stake. "I don't think you could handle it"

"How did you get that?" Rebekah asked.

"Too easily" Kol smirked. He walked out of the closet leaving an angry Rebekah. He smirked at himself, pleased at what he had done. He stopped in the hall and frowned however when he heard something.

"Kol!" He turned around and saw Dia standing before him only, something was different.

"Now what are you doing here?" Kol smirked walking closer to her. "Still trying to remember?"

"Why would I need to do that when I remember everything?" Dia smiled slightly at him. Kol frowned for a moment and then looked at her. Suddenly he pulled Dia close and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay Kol" Dia laughed. "Everything's alright now." Kol pulled away and looked at her again.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I remember everything, but I don't know I was with Elijah and something must have clicked" she explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Rebekah. Anyone after the cure is asking for hell on earth" Kol looked at her. "If Silas rises…."

"I know Kol" Dia said gently. "Everything's going to be fine, but going off on a killing spree won't help anyone." Kol looked down at her and the next thing Dia knew his lips were against her own.

"Kol stop" Dia pulled away, but Kol was too strong for her. Suddenly in a flash Kol was pinned against one of the lockers. Elijah stood in front of him with his brother's neck wrapped around his hand.

"Elijah stop" Dia exclaimed.

"Hello brother" Kol smirked. "You might want to listen to our girl."

Elijah growled at Kol tightening his grip. "She's not our girl Kol. I told you to stay away from her. To stay away from us."

"What? Elijah why? What has Kol done?" Dia demanded.

"Yes Elijah tell her" Kol mocked him. He shoved Elijah off of him to the side.

"Your fiancée here is threatened by me" Kol looked over at Dia.

"Kol what the hell is going on? What do you mean threatened? What the hell happened?" Dia walked over to him.

Kol eyed her closely. It suddenly hit him. Elijah hadn't told her a thing. Not really. He smirked over at Dia then Elijah.

"Elijah hasn't told you?" he spoke. "He hasn't told you of his newest discovery? You have another doppelgänger. Her name was Serafina Vladiou and well she and I happened to be quite close."

Dia looked at him blankly. Another doppelganger? That was impossible. It had to be. It was only herself, the original Lydia, and Marina.

"And also did Elijah ever mention his hesitation to turn you?" he continued. Dia felt her heart stop. Elijah told her he would turn her. He was ready to, at least she thought so. He had proposed to her and to her that basically sealed the deal for her to be turned.

"You're lying Kol" Dia finally said.

"Am I darling?" Kol walked closer to her. "Ask Elijah, deep down you know I would never lie to you." Dia looked over at Elijah. She could see everything, even feel it. He had lied to her. She felt the tears in her eyes.

"Dia let me explain" Elijah began. Dia just shook her head and walked away from the pair as quick as she could.

* * *

Dia got out of her car and slammed the door. She slouched against it and looked up at the sky. She'd spent the last hour just driving around. She couldn't get the fact that Elijah lied to her out of her head. She didn't know whether to scream cry or just forget about anything. Then there was the matter of this other doppelganger. Who was she? What was her connection to Kol that made Elijah not tell her? She looked at her engagement ring on her finger. She knew deep down Elijah did love her, but he still lied. What else happened while she was in a coma? She shook her head and walked up onto her porch. Before she got to the door, it opened and Elijah walked out.

"I was getting worried" Elijah looked at her. "I tried calling your phone, but you didn't answer."

"My phone's dead" Dia replied. The two of them stood in silence for a moment. Dia took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Elijah walked closer to her. "I was going to tell you…" he began.

"When Elijah? You told me about the cure, Damon and Elena's sire bond, you told me about everyone else, but you didn't tell me anything regarding me. Why didn't you tell me about my other doppelganger? Who is Serafina?" Dia exclaimed.

"She was a gypsy I encountered while in Italy during the 1100s…" Elijah began. "She told me of a prophecy of which I would meet you. I didn't know she was another doppelganger until Kol told me."

"How would he know of her then" Dia asked.

"He was involved with her" Elijah explained. "Dia I was going to tell you, but…." He stopped and looked at her. Dia at this point had tears running down her cheeks. She understood why he didn't tell her and his reason made her even more upset than what she already was.

"You thought that if you told me it would change how I feel about Kol" Dia said quietly.

"Does it?" Elijah asked. "Does it change how you feel?"

Dia looked at him angrily. She couldn't even believe what she was hearing.

"How could you even ask that Elijah?" Dia snapped.

"I don't know Dia, but he's fond of you, how do I know that you don't feel something for him" Elijah retorted.

"Is this way you're hesitant to turn me? Because if you turn me I might leave you for Kol. Elijah I love you. Yes I feel something for Kol, but not like what I feel for you. I love Kol, but as a brother." Dia huffed.

"I'm hesitant to turn you because I want you to experience all life has to offer. I don't want you to regret it" Elijah explained.

"I want to be turned" Dia told him.

"I don't want you to be right now" Elijah said softly. Dia shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"I guess you and I want different things then" Dia finally spoke.

"Dia.." Elijah walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "I want you to be turned more than anything, just not right now."

"Elijah you need to go" Dia said avoiding eye contact. "I need some time." She then walked away and inside the house leaving Elijah with a broken heart.

* * *

Stefan stood in the living room of the boarding house with a drink in hand. He couldn't believe that Elena and Damon were together. He couldn't help, but feel hurt and angry. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rebekah came barging in.

"Please, let yourself in" Stefan sighed.

"You called me. Should I be checking for hidden daggers?" Rebekah looked at him.

"You still want to find the cure?" Stefan asked.

"More than anything. I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realizes he's mortal again. But Shane's dead, and you are useless. So I'm right back where I started" Rebekah sneered.

"Shane's not dead" he told her.

"But I watched Kol impale him?" she frowned.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. Bonnie did a little spell; he's perfectly fine" Stefan replied, pouring Rebekah a glass of alcohol. She looked at him in shock.

"You don't have to tell me that. Why am I really here?" Rebekah asked.

"You were right. I'm going to be here for an eternity, and I will be insane if I don't know how Elena truly feels about my brother" Stefan told her.

"Well, if you really want the cure, you should know that Shane has an agenda, and it's a dark one. He said he organized dozens of people to die in sacrifice. He admitted to the council explosion where twelve people died. I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that twelve hybrids died at the hands of my brother" Rebekah explained.

"Twelve...channeling the energy from mass death is used in witchcraft of dark spells. It's called expression" he said getting up. "Shane admitted all this to you?"

"Proudly" she smirked.

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him when we find the cure for ourselves" he suggested.

"We? There is no 'we', Stefan" Rebekah scoffed.

"Listen, I hate my brother, and you hate yours. But Damon's got Jeremy, and Klaus has the sword, and Shane has Bonnie" Stefan began. "You and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. So what do you say? You want to be partners?"

Rebekah smirked at him and before she could respond, the pair heard the door open. They heard footsteps and in a moment Dia appeared. She was crying.

"I'm sorry I should have called, but I didn't know where else to call. Elena's not answering and neither is Bonnie or Caroline" she sobbed. Rebekah walked over to her and looked at her.

"It's Elijah and Kol isn't it?" she asked. Dia nodded and Rebekah suddenly pulled her close.

"It's going to be alright Dia. Whatever my idiotic brothers have done, everything will be alright" Rebekah said gently. She looked over at Stefan. Stefan walked over to the pair and Rebekah pulled away so Stefan could hug Dia.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He felt Dia nod her head. "Let's talk about it then."

**There you have it. Very bittersweet chapter. Sorry it took so long, it was a little hard to write. Before you all freakout it's going to be okay I promise you. I have a lot planned, but I will warn you this isn't the worst to come. I know I'm being cryptic here, but I don't know how else to explain it. Feel free to ask questions and I'll answer them as best I can in the next chapter.**


	21. Catch Me If You Can Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Rebekah stood in front of Dia's mirror fixing her hair. She had spent the night with Dia to make sure she was all right after what happened with Elijah. The whole situation made her want to dagger both of her older brothers. They were being childish. Kol had no right to go after Dia and Elijah had no right to be the one to decide when Dia was to be turned.

"You know you didn't have to stay with me last night" Dia called out from her bedroom. Rebekah poked her head out from the bathroom.

"Well of course I did" she said walking out. "If I didn't I probably would have gone after Elijah and Kol myself." Dia smiled and shook her head.

"So how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm fine" Dia shrugged.

"Dia…" Rebekah sighed. "Everything will work out. Elijah's a fool and deep down he knows it. Kol's just the same psychopathic person he's always been. Don't worry."

"I won't" Dia nodded. "What are you going to do today?"

"Find Stefan, figure out how we're going to get the cure. You sure you don't want to help?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't think I should get involved. Besides unlike some people in this town I don't revolve my life around Elena Gilbert and I actually am planning on leaving after graduation." Dia explained.

"Have you decided where you're going yet?" Rebekah asked.

"Not yet I still have only heard from UVA, hopefully in the next few weeks I'll get more acceptances or rejections" Dia said.

"Well I for one am going to miss you when you go off" Rebekah smiled. "I do hope Elijah comes to his senses because I am very much looking forward to having you apart of the family." Dia hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much" she sighed.

"You're fine" Rebekah replied. "Do what you need to do."

* * *

Stefan walked over of his shower, feeling relaxed and better than what he did the night before. He stopped frowning and felt another presence in his room. He turned around and saw Rebekah laying on his bed reading his journal.

Stefan cleared his throat looking at Rebekah. "I know you were, uh, daggered for a little while, but, uh, knocking is still a thing."

"So is writing in your diary apparently. I'm just checking for doubts. You can never be too cautious when it comes to love. One minute, you're begging me to compel Elena from your mind, and the next, I'm up coffin creek with a dagger in my back" Rebekah said reading.

Stefan: Right. Well, you can read it all you want. I'm done with her.

"Until we find the cure, right?" Rebekah said turning another page. Stefan didn't answer and poured himself another drink.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" she closed the book.

"Oh, I know you are. I'm ignoring you" Stefan replied.

Rebekah got up." Look, we're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the cure. We could have had a gypsy, but I don't want to get Dia involved. She needs to focus on dealing with Elijah. Team Klaus has Jeremy the hunter, team Shane has Bonnie the witch-"

"If you're here to remind me of our last place status, I'm very well aware" he sighed.

"Actually I have a plan. The cure is buried with Silas, that ancient evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of. Shane was so eager to prove his existence that he gave away that he has one of the keys to resurrecting him, his headstone" she told him.

"I see. You want to steal it" Stefan looked at her.

"Yes, and then Team Shane will have to join Team Rebekah, and Team Klaus will be left out in the cold where he belongs" Rebekah smirked.

* * *

Jeremy and Damon stood in front of a bar. Klaus was trying to grow Jeremy's hunter's mark and to do that Klaus created new vampires for him to kill. They had gone after Matt and Klaus demanded that they all be killed.

"Do you really think they went back to the bar?" Jeremy asked.

"Where else are they gonna go? It's all cabins and vacation homes; they can't get in anywhere" Damon replied opening the trunk of his car. He handed a gun to Jeremy. He put it behind his back as Damon handed him a compound bow.

"All right. There you go" Damon said.

"Fine. Let's get this over with" Jeremy sighed.

"Listen, just go one at a time, only shoot for the heart, don't hesitate, and don't miss" Damon said handing Jeremy an arrow.

"Save the teaching moment. Elena's not here. You don't have to pretend like you give a damn about me" Jeremy snapped.

Damon closed his trunk and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass" he said handing Jeremy more arrows. "Come on."

The pair walked into the bar and music was hear in the background. They cautiously walked in with Jeremy holding up his bow. There was a giant smear of blood on the ground. Damon frowned and walked around.

"Something's not right" Damon said looking around. The two of them followed the trail of blood into the back storage room. What they found was gruesome. A giant pile of vampire corpses lay in the corner.

"Looks like we're going to have to find some new vampires. What a waste" Damon spoke.

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked.

"I confess" Jeremy heard a voice say. He turned around and held up his bow. Kol walked into the room with his hands up and a bottle of booze in his hand.

"I did it" he smiled.

"Kol?" Jeremy frowned.

"Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We three need to have a little chat" Kol smiled taking a sip of alcohol. "Care for a drink?"

"He's underage, and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it" Damon glared.

"You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter" Kol smirked.

"Why? What's it to you either way?" Damon asked.

"Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous" Kol sneered.

"Oh...You must be talking about Silas" Damon smirked.

"What do you know of him?" Kol asked.

"Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem" Damon told him.

"Isn't it?" Kol raised an eyebrow

"Uh-uh" Damon rolled his eyes.

"A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?" Kol looked at the pair.

"We're not going to back off the cure 'cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot" Damon growled.

Kol pushed Damon aside. "Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"

"I'm not calling anything off, mate" Jeremy said holding up his bow.

"Well I could kill you. But then, I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse. And I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms" Kol sneered rushing at Jeremy. Damon pushed Jeremy aside and slammed Kol into a wall.

"Jeremy, run!" Damon screamed. Jeremy quickly ran out of the bar leaving Damon to fight Kol. Kol grabbed him and put him into a headlock.

* * *

Elena and Matt walked back into her house. They had left her family's lake house after Matt had also almost gotten attacked by Klaus's rouge vampires.

"I'm so sorry. Listen. When I asked you to stay with Jeremy, I never thought-

"What did you expect, Elena? It's Damon" Matt looked at her.

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt" Elena sighed.

"Well, then you shouldn't have left him in charge. Look. I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a choice. Sire bond and all" he said.

"Sire bond doesn't work like that" she replied.

"All I know, Elena, is that the old you would have never left Jeremy with Damon, especially after what happened last night" Matt told her. Before she could respond, Elena's phone began to ring.

"Jeremy?" Elena answered.

"Elena, we're in trouble" Jeremy said quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Where's Damon?" Elena frowned.

"Listen to me. Kol attacked us. I barely got away, but he has Damon" Jeremy told her.

* * *

Dia walked around her room pacing back and forth. Even though Rebekah told her not to worry she still was. Part of her wanted to call Elijah or even Kol, but another part of her didn't want to. She didn't know what to do. She plopped on her bed and sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Her phone began to ring and she pulled it out. Elena was calling her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Dia I need your help" Elena replied. Dia rolled her eyes. Typical Elena.

"Hello to you too Elena. I'm fine thanks for asking" Dia huffed.

"Look I'm sorry I haven't seen you, but…."

"Get to the point Elena" Dia cut her off.

"Kol has Damon" Elena said simply.

"He what?" Dia exclaimed sitting up. "Why? How?"

"It's trying to get us to stop looking for Silas so Kol went after Jeremy, but Damon saved him" Elena gushed. Dia rolled her eyes. Good god the sire bond was real and Elena was not herself.

"I'm waiting for the part where I'm suppose to care about this? I'm not getting involved with this cure nonsense" Dia huffed. "I have my own problems which none of you ever seem to worry about."

"Can you please try and get Kol to let Damon go?" Elena pleaded.

"Let me think…hmm no can do" Dia replied.

"But it's Damon, Dia" Elena said quietly.

"Your boyfriend, your problem. Bye Elena" Dia said before hanging up. She flopped back down on her bed and then seconds later she felt guilty.

"For Christ's sake" she sat up and dialed Kol's number.

"I'm surprised I'm actually hearing from you" Kol answered. "Figured you'd be mad at me."

"Oh I am, but we'll deal with that later. What's this about you holding Damon hostage?" she asked.

"Yes I have him" Kol replied. "Still have feelings from him lovely?"

"Stop that Kol!" Dia snapped. "Let him go please."

"Can't do that darling, wish I could, but can't. I promise I won't kill him though. I'll stop by later tonight, bye" Kol said before hanging up. Dia frowned and shook her head. She got off her bed and picked up her keys and left the room. There was only one other person who could deal with Kol.

* * *

"A bit ironic, you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?" Klaus smirked at Elena. She sat in front of Klaus at his mansion. Since Dia had refused to help them get Kol to leave Damon alone, Elena had no other choice than to go to Klaus to tell his brother to stand down.

"This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires" Elena snapped.

"And now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?" he replied.

"Call him off, Klaus" Elena demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me" he said.

"Whatever our differences, we want the same thing. Please. Klaus, I'm begging you" Elena pleaded.

Klaus smiled at Elena and then rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cellphone to call Kol.

"Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess" Klaus spoke.

"Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun" Kol sighed. "You're just like Dia."

"Well our future sister in law is right. Those vampires were for my hunter" Klaus replied. Elena frowned. He mentioned Dia. She had pulled through and called Kol.

"I'll make some more. There's no shortage of people" Kol told him.

"Where's Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asked.

"I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time's sake" Kol replied.

"Yes. Well, you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box" Klaus threatened.

"Hey. No need to be nasty about it" Kol shot back.

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand?" Klaus snapped.

"Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word" Kol said before hanging up.

* * *

Kol put his phone back in his pocket. He looked over at Damon, who was holding a stake in his chest.

"Very good, darling. Now stab yourself a little bit further" Kol compelled him.

"If you're going to kill me, do it like a man" Damon sneered.

"I don't want to kill you. I promised Dia I wouldn't. I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled" Kol smirked.

"I'm going to rip out your spleen" Damon growled.

"You ought to be thanking me. I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it" Kol looked at him. "The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead, don't you?"

"Nope" Damon breathed.

Kol laughed. "You're lying. I bet you'd love to rip his head right off... And I'm going to give you your wish" He got in front of Damon and compelled him. "You're not going to remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him."

**Another chapter! There you have it. I'm going to try and get part two up tonight, but don't hold me to it if I can't! Who all is excited for the finale tonight? I'm really looking forward to it! Read and review!**


	22. Catch Me If You Can Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Klaus sat in his chair in front of the fireplace. He heard the front door open followed by footsteps quickly walking into the room. He smiled knowing exactly whom those heels belonged to.

"He's not here Lydia" he smirked. Dia walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"What the hell is going on with him Klaus" she demanded. "Compelling Damon to kill Jeremy?"

"Well he's spooked by this Silas nonsense, but honestly I think he's acting out for a particular reason" he smiled at her.

"What reason?" Dia asked crossing her arms.

Klaus began to chuckle and shook his head. "You can't be serious right now ." Dia glared at him.

"Honestly you don't pay as much attention as I give you credit for. You haven't noticed the way Kol looks at you?" he asked her.

"Are you saying Kol has feelings for me and that's why he's acting out?" Dia asked. "Because of me?"

"Here's my theory, Kol does feel something for you, but he doesn't fully understand it as a result he's trying to focus on other things" Klaus explained. Dia plopped herself on the couch and sighed. Klaus got up and walked over to her.

"Dia I know you and Kol are close, but you need to be careful" he told her. "We don't need another love triangle in this town."

* * *

Matt worked at the grill clearing a table, not trying to think about all the vampire drama he was caught up with. Damon, followed by Elena suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Don't you ever take a night off?" Damon huffed.

Matt looked up and rolled his eyes at Damon. "I took two days off to help you out at the lake house, remember? I almost got killed."

"Where's Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"He's in the back I think" Matt replied. Damon nodded and walked around Matt, heading to the back room. Elena sighed and looked over at Matt.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. All things considered" Matt nodded as Damon walked passed the pair.

"Damon" Elena spoke up. He stopped and looked around with a strange look on his face." Are you all right? What's going on?" she asked. Damon frowned and walked into the back room with Elena in pursuit.

"Damon, what is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"It was Kol. He must have compelled me. If I find Jeremy... I'm going to kill him" Damon said before rushing down to the tunnels. Elena looked down at the entrance bewildered. She couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

Kol walked into a room of the mansion. Rebekah suddenly appeared in front of him blocking his way.

"Going somewhere? I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased" Rebekah glared at him.

"I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't" Kol smiled.

"Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it" Rebekah rolled her eyes. Kol pushed past his sister to leave the room, but before he could leave Rebekah grabbed him and pointed the white oak dagger at his back.

"You'd really dagger me?" he asked.

"If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over" she replied.

"And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them" Kol sneered. "Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face; he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is."

"If anything you're to blame for Elijah's disappearance. Dia is not Serafina. She loves Elijah not you. This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure" Rebekah snapped. Kol sped around to face Rebekah and pointed the white oak stake at her heart.

"Kol!" Rebekah gasped.

"I won't let you raise Silas" Kol sneered. Klaus suddenly appeared and sped into the room breaking up the pair.

"Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol" Klaus demanded. Kol turned and saw Dia in the doorway before he sped out of the house.

"He was going to kill me!" Rebekah cried out.

"Well, then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling" Klaus glared.

"Burn in hell" Rebekah snapped before she walked off leaving Klaus and Dia alone.

"I'm going to try and find Kol" Dia spoke up breaking the silence. Klaus nodded and Dia turned to leave.

* * *

Dia walked outside and towards her car. Kol was out of control, acting out. She didn't understand why. She sighed and pulled out her keys. Looking up she jumped when she saw Kol's reflection in her window staring at her. She turned around and took a deep breath.

"Kol you scared me" she smiled. "I was coming to find you."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you. Kol why the hell would you compel Damon to kill Jeremy?" Dia looked at him.

"Why does it matter?" Kol asked. "Why do you care about him so much? Still have feelings for him?"

"No he's my friend. Kol what's wrong with you?" she asked confused.

"I thought I had you figured out. I thought you were different Dia, but I guess you're just like Elena, unable to choose between two brothers" Kol sneered. Dia frowned at him and then it hit her. Kol had feelings for her. Klaus was right.

"Kol I love Elijah. You know that. What you feel for me isn't what you think it is" Dia pleaded.

"If you really love him, then where is he? I bet he's never going to come back for you" Kol sneered. Dia couldn't listen anymore and got into her car and sped off into the night.

* * *

Stefan leaned against the wall in the basement. Damon laid passed out on the floor after being vervained so he wouldn't kill Jeremy. Stefan watched his brother stir.

"Easy there, buddy. You lost a lot of blood" Stefan told him.

"So you bled me out?" Damon groaned.

"Yeah. I didn't really have much of a choice. Kol's compulsion is still in effect, so you need to stay locked up. We don't have any vervain, so... this was the only way I could weaken you" Stefan explained.

"You sound real torn up about it. Shouldn't we be going after Kol, make him decompel me?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. That sounds easy enough, Damon. I'll get right on that" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"At least let me see Elena" Damon coughed trying to sit up.

"Come on. You know you can't do that. With the sire bond, all you have to do is tell her to let you out of here. It's too risky" Stefan replied.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Damon breathed.

"It's better for Elena if you stay in here for now, at least until we find the cure, and then once she's no longer sired and you're no longer compelled, you can both do whatever the hell you want" Stefan snapped. He closed the door and locked it before he walked away leaving Damon.

"Stefan, wait. Stefan!" Damon shouted.

* * *

Klaus walked up to the front steps of the Gilbert front porch and knocked on the door. After a few moments Elena opened the door with Jeremy standing right behind her.

"Good evening, Gilbert clan" he smiled.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Elena glared.

"I've come to fetch my hunter. Seeing as how my brother's become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me" he explained.

"I think I'll pass. I've killed enough people for you today" Jeremy sneered behind Elena.

"You think you're safer here? Hmm. Clearly you don't know Kol. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, so strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet" Klaus glared.

"Sorry, but I think we'd rather take our chances" Elena told him.

"Fine. But when Kol does come- and he will come- be sure to let me know, preferably before he burns your nice little home to the ground" Klaus smirked. "And as for you, hunter, there's no shortage of people to turn or loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. We'll plan on finishing our work tomorrow." With that Klaus turned and left.

* * *

Dia laid on her bed in tears. Everything felt like it was falling apart once more. Elijah was god knows where and Kol's words were still haunting her. Maybe he wouldn't come back. Had she really become Elena with the two of them? She hadn't meant to lead Kol on. She understood why Elijah was so upset now. Maybe Elijah wouldn't come back. She took a deep breath and suddenly felt another presence in the room. She knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want Kol?" she spoke. She sat up and looked at him standing in the doorway. Kol's face fell when he saw her.

"I've came to apologize" he said quietly.

"That doesn't sound like you" Dia looked at him. "Kol you need to leave."

"But I'm not" Kol said walking over to her. "I have nothing left Dia. Not my family. Not anyone. Except you." He sat beside Dia and grabbed her hand.

"I shouldn't have said any of those things about you" he looked at her. "I've been a fool Dia. I thought that you could be some replacement for Serafina, but you can't be. You belong with Elijah." Dia looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I don't know if that's true anymore" Dia replied. "Elijah's god knows where right now. I don't think he'll come back."

"Well then he's a bigger fool than I am for letting go something so perfect" Kol told her. "We'll find him Dia. I promise you. Don't give up." Dia took a deep breath and then hugged Kol tightly before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Kol smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Kol" Dia said quietly.

"It'll work out lovely" Kol replied. "Don't you…." Kol suddenly stopped and frowned. Dia looked at him.

"Kol what is it?" she asked.

"Sh" Kol said getting up and walking to the door. Dia got up and followed him wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Someone's in the house" he spoke quietly. "Stay here."

Dia rolled her eyes. "Not happening." She followed him down the stairs and into the living room. Everything looked normal and it appeared that no one had even been in the house except for herself. Dia walked into her kitchen and frowned. There was a bottle sitting on the bar along with a note. Dia walked over to it and picked up the letter. On the front was her name in Elijah's handwriting. She quickly ripped open the envelope and began to read.

_Dia, _

_I can't begin to express how sorry I am that I deceived you. It was something that I promised myself I would never do to you. I don't expect to have your forgiveness just yet. I know you need time. I intend to give you as much time as you need. Know that I will be ready to return to you when you are ready. Until then, know that I will think of you often and will not stop loving you. I've realized that your love is all I need. That's all I want and I know that I do have it. Because I love you I trust you to make your own choices. With this letter is a bottle of my blood. If you wish to, drink it and in 24 hours end your life. The choice is yours and I will respect whatever decision you make. _

_Always and Forever, _

_Elijah_

"Dia what is that?" Kol asked walking over to her. She handed the letter to Kol and picked up the bottle. Elijah was going to let her turn. It's what she wanted, but it didn't feel right that he wasn't here.

What are you going to do then?" Kol asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It's what I wanted" Dia said still looking at the bottle. "One problem though. How do I kill myself?"

Kol stayed silent for a moment. "I'll do it."

Dia looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kol you don't have to."

"No Dia I want to" Kol replied. "In 24 hours I'll snap your neck. We'll find Elijah and we'll help you transition. Let me do this Dia."

Dia looked at him silently for a moment then nodded. "Okay" she spoke. She opened the bottle and then drank it all. She placed the bottle on the bar and looked at Kol.

"Tick tock" he smirked.

* * *

Jeremy and Elena stood in their kitchen discussing what they were going to do about Klaus and Kol.

"This is never going to end. If Kol doesn't kill me first, then Klaus is just going to force me to kill more innocent people. How many is it going to take, 10, 100?" Jeremy huffed.

Elena sighed and then it hit her. She needed to know what they needed to do. "If you kill one Original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them. That's thousands, maybe tens of thousands of vampires" she stated. "Kol compelled Damon to kill you. You're going to kill Kol instead."

**Sorry for the hold up, for some reason I just didn't like how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think! Also I might be in the market as to look for a beta. I've noticed lately I'm missing some mistakes I make. Guess its time to find one. If anyone could give me a recommendation I'd appreciate it! Read and review!**


	23. A View To Kill Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Stefan woke up the next morning with a sleeping Rebekah's arm around him. The two of them had once again spent the night together. Stefan slowly removed her arm and got out of the bed trying to be as quiet as possible. He quickly put his clothes on at a face speed and put his jacket on, opening the door only coming face to face with Klaus.

"Leaving so soon?" Klaus smirked.

Rebekah opened her eyes and angrily got out of bed, putting her robe on. "This is my place, Nik, and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom."

"Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?" Klaus snapped.

"He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget" Rebekah glared.

"Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers" Klaus told her.

"Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over" he requested.

"Mhm, and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under 'no chance in hell.' Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here" she said before leaving the room.

Klaus looked over at Stefan. "I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her."

"Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night" Stefan suggested.

"You see? That's my point exactly. If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena" Klaus replied.

"Why don't you ask Dia?" Stefan asked.

"Given her current relationship to my brother, its obvious as to why I'm here and not banging on her own door" Klaus told him.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the gym blowing up balloons for the school's upcoming 80s decade dance. She was suppose to have been helping Caroline and Elena, but for some reason only Dia and herself had showed up. Dia was busy messing with lights and streamers while Bonnie dealt with balloons while on the phone with Elena.

"Where are you?" Elena asked.

"I told Caroline that I'd take her place at decade dance prep, but none of the rest of you showed" Bonnie huffed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had to, though. I have Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him, and Klaus wants to take him on some vampire-slaying road trip. And since neither of them are invited in, it's the only place I can keep them safe" Elena explained.

"Why does it sound like you're under fire?" Bonnie asked frowning.

"Apparently I'm living in a fraternity house now" Elena replied.

"Well, it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you're trapped in your house" Bonnie sighed.

"Listen, I have a plan to end all of this. I want Jeremy to kill Kol" Elena told her.

"You want Jeremy to kill an original?" Bonnie said lowering her voice.

"Think about it. Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now. If Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire that he's ever turned, not to mention everyone that they've turned, will die, which means the hunter's mark will be complete and we'll have our key to finding the cure" Elena explained.

"Does Dia know about this? I thought she and Kol were close" Bonnie said looking over at Dia setting up decorations.

"They are, but I want her out of this" Elena said.

"I'm on my way, we'll figure it out. Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons?" Bonnie asked.

"Actually, probably yes" Elena laughed. Bonnie then heard Elena scream out.

"Elena!" Bonnie called out.

"Sorry" Elena said after a few moments of silence.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. There's something in the water" Elena said.

* * *

"Are you serious? You dumped vervain into the water supply? Where did you even get it?" Bonnie asked her father on the phone while walking down the hallway of the school.

"I have my sources. I'm also reinstating the curfew and canceling all town events" Rudy explained to her.

"Dad, there's a dance tonight" she protested.

"Not anymore" he replied.

"Are you serious!?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you. The well-being of this town is my job now" her father explained.

"No! Dad, it's mine and I've been doing fine without you getting involved!" she argued.

"You've been doing fine? Would you like me to read you all the names of the people who have gone missing or died in tragic accidents, in your senior year alone? Head straight home please, we're having a family meeting" Rudy told her. Bonnie hung up her phone about to continue walking when suddenly she was pinned against the lockers. She looked at the force that caused this and saw Kol. He growled at her with his hand over her neck.

"No one can find the cure, if you're too dead to find it" he sneered. Kol bared his fangs, about to attack Bonnie. Suddenly Kol screamed out in pain as the bones in his hand and body felt that they were breaking. Bonnie stared at him using her powers against him collapsing him to the floor. Suddenly the balloons in the hallway began to pop and the lockers flew open releasing paper everywhere. Bonnie knew she was losing control. She quickly ran off leaving Kol on the ground in pain. He breathed heavily as he felt the pain slowly leave him and looked around. He saw Dia appear and her eyes grew wide as she saw him.

"Kol" she exclaimed running over to him. She kneeled in front of him. "What happened?"

"It was the witch?" Kol replied.

"Bonnie did this?" Dia asked in disbelief looking around and then back at Kol. "What'd you do Kol?"

"Absolutely nothing darling" Kol smirked. Dia glared at him, not believing a word coming out of his mouth. "Alright I confess, I might have threatened her about finding the cure" he gave in.

"Kol!" Dia exclaimed running her hands through her hair. She sighed and looked at him before hugging him. "Are you okay at least?" she asked pulling away.

"I am now" Kol smiled. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear looking into her eyes. He slowly leaned forward.

"You can't kiss me again Kol" Dia said stopping him.

Kol nodded and smiled. "I know. I know I can't touch, but that doesn't mean that I can't look."

Dia licked her lips and got up. "C'mon lets go home."

* * *

Damon sat in the cellar. Stefan had been slowly bleeding him out. He still felt the need to kill Jeremy. He was cursing Kol for compelling him. He suddenly heard footsteps, snapping him out of his thoughts. Moments later Stefan appeared.

"You coming to snap my neck again? Because I woke up feeling completely unmurderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free" Damon suggested. Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's commented and threw a vial of blood towards his brother.

"Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty" Damon huffed. Stefan held up a water bottle and set it between the bars of the door.

"Not exactly what I had in mind" Damon groaned getting up. He walked to the door to grab the water bottle when he saw Klaus standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello, mate" Klaus smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked.

Klaus smiled. "Babysitting."

"Oh" Damon sighed.

"Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again" Stefan told Klaus.

"Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot?" Damon looked over at Klaus. "He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena."

"You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on" Klaus smirked causing Stefan to sigh.

"Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge sex handbook" Damon laughed slightly.

"Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah" Stefan said leaving. He walked down the hallway of the boarding house when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and saw that it was Elena. He hesitated for a moment to answer it, but he knew she would stop calling until he did.

"Damon's fine. I locked him up with all the creature comforts he deserves" Stefan answered bitterly.

"That's not why I called. Kol just tried to kill Bonnie" Elena replied.

"What? Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just shaken up. She managed to hold him off, but Kol seems pretty intent on murdering everyone who's looking for that cure" Elena explained.

"Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol." Stefan explained.

"I don't want to just dagger Kol. I want Jeremy to kill him" Elena told him. Stefan frowned and looked at the door. He turned on his motorcycle to create noise to cover the conversation.

"What did you just say?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie has all this crazy new power, she thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot" Elena explained her plain.

"And then what, huh? Klaus and Rebekah will kill every one of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctional bickering lunatics, but they stick together no matter what" Stefan argued.

"That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah. She can't come looking for revenge if she's laying in a box" she said.

"Yeah, I can't do that" he sighed.

"I know you can't because vampires can't use the dagger, but Matt can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. And Bonnie thinks that she can get Klaus out of the picture, too, at least temporarily. Once we get this cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against them" Elena told him

"All right fine, but how do you plan to lure Kol in?" Stefan asked.

* * *

Kol helped Dia clean her kitchen after dinner. He decided to be a gentleman and make her dinner considering it was her last night as a human being. The two of them spent time laughing and talking about the past and Dia's plans for college eventually were brought up.

"Thanks for dinner again Kol, you didn't have to do it" Dia looked at him.

"Just preforming my civic duty for the evening" Kol replied putting some glasses away. "Anything else I can do before you lose your human life forever."

"I've still got time" Dia said looking at the clock. "I'll let you know."

"So back to this college thing….sounds like it should be fun" Kol smiled. "Might have to join you then."

"You want to go to college with me?" Dia raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'll get an endless supply of blood from desperate students and I will get to spend more time with my future sister in law, but hopefully by their we can take future out of the equation" he told her.

"If that is still a possibly" Dia said sadly. Kol walked over to her and sighed.

"Don't talk like that lovely" Kol said softly. "That note is all the proof that you need. You're still going to be part of this family, but as the way I see it you already are." Dia looked up and nodded and him. Kol felt the urge he had earlier to kiss her, but back away from her.

"I think I'm going to get a bit of air. I'll be back soon. Will you be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll stay here until…..you know" Dia nodded. Kol walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Keep your chin up darling" he whispered before rushing out of the hosue.

* * *

Kol walked down the street listening to music on his phone. His mind kept wandering back to Dia. He didn't understand what he felt for her and deep down he knew that he shouldn't feel something for her because of Elijah. He didn't want Elijah and himself to be a repeat of what had happened with Tatia all those years ago. His phone suddenly rang and looked down to see it was Jeremy calling.

"Jeremy Gilbert" he smiled. "Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?"

"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert" Elena answered.

"What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead" Kol smirked.

"I need to talk to you - in person" Elena replied.

"I want to call a truce, in the name of Silas" Elena said. Her comment caused Kol to stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You want to talk about Silas?" Kol raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you" Elena told him.

"I'll tell you what. How about I come to you?" Kol suggested.

Elena frowned just as the doorbell rang. She, Matt, and Jeremy turned around in surprised. Jeremy cocked his gun and pointed it at the door.

"If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in" Kol instructed. Elena became flustered. She hadn't expected Kol to show up this quickly. She looked around the house trying to decide what to do next.

"I'm waiting. Let me in and let's talk truce" he snapped as Elena was taking a blackboard down from the wall."Hello?" Kol called out impatiently.

"Wouldn't that be kind of stupid to invite you in?" Elena asked as she began to write on the blackboard

"On the contrary, I can't kill your brother with my own two hands, or I'll suffer the hunters curse and spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in gruesome ways" Kol replied.

Elena held up the blackboard and showed it to Matt. On it read "Help Stefan. Find dagger." Matt nodded and left the house using the back door to try and find the dagger.

"And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say you're semi-safe, for now" Kol continued. Elena held up the blackboard once more with a new message for Jeremy that read "Get out. Get Bonnie".

"I'm the only one that can invite him inside" Jeremy whispered.

"He's right, obviously" Kol said hearing their entire conversation.

Elena opened the door and came face to face with the original vampire.

"You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by" he smiled.

"If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him" Elena said.

"Fair enough" Kol agreed. Elena looked back at her brother and nodded.

"You can come in" Jeremy told him. He then went into the kitchen and made his escape through the back door.

"No gold medals for bravery, I see. You know the thing I love about the modern age is... music, anytime you like" Kol said as he put his earphones and phone into her pocket. As he did this Elena caught glimpse of the white oak stake in Kol inner jacket pocket. "So... this is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat" he smirked. Elena nodded and moved aside so Kol could enter the house and then closed the door.

**Another chapter is up! Trying to get this episode done quickly and honestly dreading finishing it because...well we all know what's coming. Still looking for a possible beta as well. Read and review! I'm going to attempt key word attempt to get part two up later tonight!**


	24. A View To Kill Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Kol sat in the Gilbert family living room playing a video game. He was unsure of whether or not to believe this truce Elena wanted to make. He thought back to Dia and how she would know if Elena was lying. He knew he had to watch what he did. He was intrigued to see how everything would play out. Elena walked up behind him carrying a bottle of alcohol.

"Sorry, I had to dig up the old people alcohol" Elena said holding up a bottle.

Kol turned around and paused the game. He got up and walked towards Elena in the kitchen."Yeah, that's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn-of-the-century New Orleans - now, they knew how to make a drink" Kol smiled.

"You lived in New Orleans?" Elena asked surprised.

"We all did. Till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart" Kol nodded.

"Why? What did you do?" Elena asked curious. She wondered if he had even told Dia as to why Klaus daggered him.

"What makes you think I did anything? Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?" he asked.

"I don't have an alliance with Klaus. We had a mutual interest in finding the cure; that's all" Elena explained.

"Had?" Kol frowned.

"Yes. And I'm willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone" she said. Kol stood only looking at her as Elena picked up the mixer. "Now, can you teach me how to make this?" she smiled slightly. Kol took the mixer still staring at her.

"I'll get some ice" she said. Elena watched as Kol poured the liquid into a glass. She opened the refrigerator and looked at her phone, seeing that she had a message from Jeremy regarding Bonnie. It read, "Trying to find her. Keep Kol there". She pulled some ice out and closed the door only to be frightened by Kol who was standing on the other side.

"Here you go" Elena said handing Kol the bag of off.

"Would you like one?" he offered.

"Sure, why not?" Elena nodded. She watched Kol put ice in the drinks. "You're really good at that game. Definitely considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years" she commented.

Kol smiled. "I'm a quick learner. Speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing, though, is it?" Elena looked up at him. "You've killed, haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I've killed. Once" Elena replied thinking back to the time that she killed Connor. "I'm guessing your number's a lot higher than mine."

"You lose track over the years" Kol smiled. "So are we going to talk about Silas or just jibber-jabber?" Elena gestured to the family room and Kol walked past her into it. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Matt that read "No dagger yet. Need time." She walked into the living room and saw Kol leaning against the couch, drink in hand.

"Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?" Elena asked.

"I used to run with some witches. Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds. They all knew about Silas; that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem" Kol explained. "I hold gypsies in even more high esteem though."

"Hence why you're so close to Dia" she nodded. "But why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?" she asked.

"They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash hell on Earth. I happen to like Earth just the way it is" he told her.

"That's pretty biblical" Elena stated.

"Well, that's the other problem with people today; they've lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear" Kol replied.

* * *

Kol walked around and picked up a picture frame of Elena and Jeremy joking around staring at it as Elena walked back into the room.

"So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year" she said.

"What if I said I don't believe you?" Kol suddenly spoke up.

"Okay, you caught me. I don't know anything about wine" Elena smiled.

Kol sat the picture down and looked at her. "It just seems odd that you'd be so willing to give up something you want so much."

"I would do anything for my brother. And if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?" Elena asked.

"Well, this has been enlightening. Thanks for the drinks" Kol said starting to leave. Elena began to mentally panic as he began to walk to the door. She walked over to him as he opened the door. "I'll take your request for a truce under advisement" he told her.

"Is there any chance that you could be wrong about Silas?" she asked.

"Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried" Kol said before walking out the front door. Elena sighed mentally yelling at herself for not being able to keep Kol there longer.

* * *

Dia was sitting on her couch reading her copy of "The Great Gatsby" when she heard Kol come back from his walk.

"You were gone a while" she spoke not looking up.

"Your cousin called me" Kol said picking her legs up and laying them on his lap sitting down on the couch beside her. "She wants a truce. She stops looking for the cure if I promise not to harm Jeremy."

"And do you believe her?" Dia asked putting her book down looking at him.

"I don't know. You're her cousin. You know her better than I do. What would you say" Kol asked.

"Well normally whenever something like that happens, there's a hidden motive, some sort of trap is being planned" Dia said. "I don't really know what to tell you. This whole cure business just keeps getting more and more complicated."

"You're right about that" Kol smirked. "What are you reading?"

"Great Gatsby" Dia said holding up her book. "It was after your time. You should read it. I think you'd enjoy it."

"I already have" Kol smirked. "I read it to you while you were in a coma."

"Really?" Dia asked surprised. Kol nodded in response.

"What else did you do while I was in a coma?" she asked. Before Kol could respond, Dia's phone rang from the bar. She got up and walked over to it.

"Matt's calling…that's odd" she said before answering. "What's up Matt?"

"Hey you're pretty good friends with Rebekah right?" he replied. Dia frowned at his question as did Kol who was now standing beside her listening in to the conversation.

"For the most part why do you ask?" she asked.

"We need the dagger she has so Jeremy can dagger Kol" Matt explained. Dia's eyes grew wide and she hung up the phone. She saw Kol make a break for the door. When he opened it something strange happened.

"Kol no!" she exclaimed. Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked by itself. She frowned at what had just happened, but shook it off.

"Kol leave it alone!" she walked over to him.

"No Dia I'm not" Kol protested. "This needs to end now!"

"But what if they try something? What if they succeed and I never see you again? Don't go" Dia begged.

"Well if that's the case then I guess it's my last chance to do this" Kol pulled Dia into his arms and kissed her. Dia was taken aback by his sudden move, but soon kissed him back. She owed him that. Kol pulled away and rested his forehead against her own.

"Just in case" he whispered. "But I'll be fine." With that he sped off into the night. Dia stood in front of the door. She had an awful feeling that something was going to happen. She had to go after Kol.

* * *

Jeremy walked back into his home cautiously, holding up his gun. He closed the door and heard a noise from another room. He prepared to shoot, but stopped when he saw Elena emerge.

"I'm sorry. He left. I mean, I- I tried to stall as long as I could" Elena told Jeremy as the doorbell rang.

"That's Bonnie. She was right behind me" Jeremy said. Elena walked over to the door and opened it finding Kol and not Bonnie.

"I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied" Kol sneered. Elena slammed the door in his face and she and Jeremy quickly ran to hide.

"I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!" he shouted kicking the door open and walking in. He looked around and saw there was no sign of Elena or Jeremy. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." Kol pulled out his cellphone and dialed his dear brother's number.

"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac" Klaus answered.

"Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol sneered.

"What?" Klaus replied confused.

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt" Kol exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Klaus shot back.

"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you" Kol snapped. He hung up his phone and starts walking around the house. He saw Elena at the top of the staircase with a crossbow. She shot Kol in the leg before quickly retreating elsewhere. Kol pulled out the arrow and went after her.

* * *

Elena ran into to her bedroom and quickly pushed her dresser in front of her door only to have Kol stop her from doing so. Attempting to fight him off, Elena fell to the ground and quickly sped to her bathroom, locking the door. After a few moments the door was kicked open by Kol. Elena ran into Jeremy's room and Kol punched the door, breaking the wood. On the other side of the door was Jeremy

"Missed" he smirked. Jeremy shot another stake at him and Kol caught it with his remaining hand. Elena came up from beside and shot Kol multiple times.

"Go!" she screamed at Jeremy. He ran as she continued to shoot at Kol. Kol suddenly grabbed one of the stakes and hit Elena with one of them in her thigh. She screamed up in pain. Looking up she saw that Kol was gone.

Jeremy ran through the hallway when Kol suddenly punched him knocking him out. He grabbed Jeremy and threw him down the stairs causing Jeremy to moan in pain when suddenly Elena jumped on Kol's back. He tossed her against the wall and grabbed one of the posts from the railings and staked Elena in the stomach piercing the wall.

Kol walked over to Jeremy. "Now, about that arm" he sneered dragging Jeremy down the stairs by his feet, while Elena attempted to get the stake out of her stomach.

* * *

Downstairs Kol had Jeremy strapped to the kitchen counter by his arms. Jeremy struggled to break free, but was unable to.

Kol held a butcher knife in his hand and smiled. "Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop of your arm. But don't worry; I'll glue you right up with a bit of blood after." He held Jeremy's head against the counter. "Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right?" he looked down at Jeremy who stayed silent. "I'll just chop of both to be safe."

Jeremy closed his eyes as Kol was about to slam down the knife. Suddenly out of nowhere Elena shoved Kol out of the way causing Kol to cut off Kol's restraints instead. Elena slammed the knife into Kol's chest, shoving him against the counter. Jeremy released his other arm and ran over to the sink, grabbing the extendable faucet spout. He sprayed Kol with the vervain water. Kol screamed out in pain as his skin burned. Elena grabbed the white oak stake from Kol's jacket as Dia rushed in to see Elena throw it to Jeremy.

"Jeremy stop!" Dia screamed.

Jeremy caught the stake and impaled Kol in the heart. Kol screamed and burst into flames. Kol tried to run but toppled to the ground dead.

"No!" Dia screamed in tears. She backed up against the corner of the wall and slowly fell to the floor in front of Kol's body. Jeremy and Elena looked at her and then over to the open door. Outside stood Klaus. He had a tear in his eye.

"What did you do?" Klaus sneered.

"We-we didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" Elena explained.

"Lies" he growled. "He never would have gotten inside if you didn't set a trap for him."

"You said you were going to put him down too" Elena shot back.

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms! " Klaus sighed angrily. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."

"You kill us; you'll never get to the cure. You'll never be able to make any more hybrids" Jeremy snapped.

"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want it, so I can destoy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up. But now, I'm just going to watch you burn instead" Klaus threatened. He suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain as Bonnie walked in.

"Invite him in" she instructed. Elena looked over at her confused. "Do it!" Bonnie demanded.

"Come in" Jeremy said. Bonnie grabbed Klaus using her powers and brought him into the house holding him in place.

"Living room. Now!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Elena and Jeremy ran into the kitchen with Klaus following, however he couldn't get in. There was an invisible barrier holding him in the living room. Klaus was trapped.

"Witch, you can't do this to me" Klaus sneered.

"You have no idea what I can do now" Bonnie glared.

"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you!?" Klaus screamed.

Bonnie and Jeremy walked outside while Elena walked over to Dia. Tears flowed from her eyes as she stared at Kol's burned body.

"Dia…" Elena began.

"You killed him" Dia spoke. "You killed him for nothing" she screamed.

"Dia we had no other choice. He was going to kill Jeremy. He was going to kill me" Elena told her. "He was going to kill your family."

Dia stood up slowly and looked at Elena evilly. "You're not my family. You killed mine. You're dead to me. You all are" she sneered.

"Dia don't talk like that" Elena said rubbing her shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"Stay away from me" she screamed. At that moment Elena was sent flying across followed by the shattering of glass throughout the room. Dia realized what she had done and quickly fled the scene.

* * *

Dia ran into her house in tears. She ran upstairs to her room and paced around. She breathed heavily. Kol was dead. It couldn't be true, but she had seen it. Elena and Jeremy killed Kol. She screamed and suddenly her perfume bottles on her dresser shattered into numerous pieces. She walked over to her dresser. It was the second time tonight that she had done that. She didn't understand what was happening. Inside she felt that she was about to burst. She wanted nothing more than to make Elena pay for Kol's death. She didn't understand what she was feeling. Noticing the clock, she saw her 24 hours were up. If she died she would become a vampire. Dia picked up one of the larger pieces of glass and held it against her wrist. She would just have to bleed out. She fell to the ground and sobbed. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. Kol promised he'd snap her neck. They'd find Elijah and….Dia remembered Elijah. How would he react to this? She needed him here. She needed him to hold her while she cried. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Elijah's number. After a few rings it went to voicemail.

"Elijah" Dia began. "Elijah….Kol's dead. Elena and Jeremy killed him. I watched him die. He's gone. I'm so sorry. For everything. Please come home. I need you. I drank your blood, but I just can't bring myself to end everything. Not now. Not like this." She hung up and collapsed on the floor in tears.

* * *

Klaus stood in the living room staring at his brother's burned body. He looked up when he heard a noise. It was Dia who was still sobbing uncontrollably. She walked into the living room in front of Klaus. The pair stared at each other before Klaus wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I didn't know where else to go" she sobbed. "I couldn't get a hold of Elijah. They killed him. They killed Kol."

"Shh" Klaus whispered. Suddenly he heard more glass shatter from the other room.

Dia squeaked knowing full well that she was the cause of it. "I don't know what's happening to me. I feel angry and I just feel that I'm about to explode."

Klaus tightened his grip on Dia while she sobbed. He knew she was no longer safe here. Something was wrong with her, he just didn't know what, but he knew someone who just might.

"Dia do you trust me?" Klaus looked down at her.

"Of course" she breathed.

"Get out of this town. Please. Go to New York. Stay with your friend Luchi. I don't want you involved in any of this. I need you safe for Elijah's sake" Klaus pleaded. Dia stared at him in confusion. "There's a gypsy in the city. Dominique Cain. I think she might be able to help you. Find her. Tell no one where you are. I'll contact you when everything has calmed down. I'll get them off your trail. I won't let them find you."

"I'm not leaving you" Dia protested. "I'm not leaving family."

Klaus felt his heart almost break. He had family in this girl. "Kol would want you safe. Do it for him." Dia looked over at his body and nodded. She hugged him tightly one last time and Klaus kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and quickly walked out of the house leaving the hybrid to do something he hadn't done in centuries. He prayed for her safety and that one day she could find peace with his brother's death as he hoped he would as well.

**This chapter caused me choke up. I hope it made you all choke up a little bit too. I know that a lot of you were against this, but it needed to be done. I wan to warn you all of something though. The next couple of chapters are taking a new turn. I won't really be focusing on the Mystic Falls gang. The next couple of chapters up until 4x17 will be focused on Dia. We're going to learn more about her gypsy heritage and what exactly is going on with her. It's going to be good. Thank you for sticking with me this far. Read and review and please don't hate me too much!**


End file.
